Un Eclipse Alternativo
by yeszcullen
Summary: ¿Qué tal si Jacob no se hubiera enamorado de Bella cuando Edward se va en Luna Nueva? Sin embargo, él a su regreso nota a su Bella celosa. Pero, ¿por qué sus celos son dirigidos a la nueva novia de Jacob? ¿Serán celos de verdad o simplemente una pasajera confusión? ¿Será Edward tan comprensivo o dará su opinión? Situada entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse. EPOV! ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: ¿Qué tal si Jacob no se hubiera enamorado de Bella cuando Edward se va en Luna Nueva? Sin embargo, él a su regreso nota a su Bella celosa. Pero, ¿por qué sus celos son dirigidos a la nueva novia de Jacob?**

Así que, ¿qué piensan de esta nueva idea?

Simplemente se me ocurrió el otro día que no me podía quedar dormida, y me pareció buena, así que me levanté y apunté la idea en una libreta para no olvidarme de ella después.

Creo que está situada, obviamente, justo después de que Edward vuelve con Bella de Volterra, y creo también que Eclipse nunca ocurrió, o no exactamente como Stephenie Meyer nos los presentó. Que para mi mejor, nunca me agradó Jacob, mucho menos en Eclipse, así que esta será una oportunidad para que nos agrade un poquito mas, aunque sea solamente mientras leen esta pequeña historia.

Ustedes díganme si les gusta el resumen de lo que tratará, y les subo el primer capítulo que ya está listo.

P.D. No esperen nada larguísimo como Amanecer: el otro lado de la historia. Porque estoy escribiendo a mano, y eso tomaría demasiado tiempo. Ah, y si no les gusta el título, que en lo personal a mi tampoco, pero es temporal, den ideas!


	2. 1 NUEVO INICIO

**Hola a todos!**

**OH, por Dios, no puedo creer que este de vuelta, después de tanto decirles que Amanecer: el otro lado de la historia sería mi última historia jajajaja espero que les alegre mi decisión. Esta idea salió de la nada, y me pareció buena, así que no pude impedir el anotarla, antes de dormirme porque fue en esas horas cuando de repente llegó a mi. =D**

**He extrañado mucho a mis lectoras españolas (que hablan español, no solo las de España :P) y estoy muy emocionada por iniciar algo bueno. Ya le comentaba a alguien por ahí, que quizá siempre escriba Eclipse desde la perspectiva de Edward, pero aún no. Quizá me tome un tiempo, porque después de acabar con esta historia, tengo otra ya en mente, y apuntada para no olvidarla, mientras avancemos les iré contando un poco más al respecto, y agradezcanle a mis vacaciones en la bella playa de Mazatlán, que fue allí donde se me ocurrió :)**

**Sin mucho más que decirles, les dejo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, voy a esperar ansiosa sus reviews para que me digan que les pareció.**

**DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!**

**Espero que les guste, soy completamente nueva en esto de inventar por completo, como quien dice, una historia, no solo la otra versión!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1. NUEVO INICIO<p>

Todo había sido confesado, y ¡Gracias a Dios! arreglado, también, a la noche de nuestro regreso de Volterra. Charlie había sido difícil de manejar, pero después de regresar de su trabajo, Bella y él hablaron nuevamente sobre el asunto "Edward y yo vamos en el mismo paquete, es un acuerdo global". No estuvo muy feliz al principio, pero aceptó que podía volver a ver a su hija bajo su techo, aunque con horarios mucho menos flexibles que los de antes de mi partida.

La escuela también había sido un infierno, literalmente hablando; todos habían notado en la persona vacía en que mi Bella se había vuelto al abandonarla; así que tenía más de trescientos ángulos diferentes instantáneamente mostrándomelo.

Me confortaba un poco al ver el rostro sonriente y lleno de vida que ahora veía en Bella, cada vez que sentía mi mirada sobre ella, que era casi todo el tiempo, cuando mis manos tocaban su sedoso cabello, su piel perfecta, cuando mis labios tocaban sus expectantes labios, o simplemente con verme a su lado cada vez que volteaba.

A veces sentía una desconfianza emanar con una fuerza aplastante de ella, hasta que volteaba a verme con una velocidad impactante, y un profundo suspiro de alivio salía de sus labios.

Al principio no me di cuenta del porque de esas reacciones tan extrañas en ella.

Dos días después, mis hermanos me habían obligado a salir de cacería con ellos, aprovechando el clima soleado de ese día. Había sido un completo reto el llevarme a la fuerza; no quería dejar a Bella. No podía dejarla, aunque supiéramos ambos que solo sería por unas horas; volvería tan pronto como el último rayo de luz solar se escondiera.

La noche anterior se lo había hecho saber a Bella.

"Mañana habrá sol durante todo el día," le había murmurado mientras acariciaba su cabello húmedo.

Fue fácil sentir el golpeteo que dio su corazón teniéndola en mis brazos, sus parpados habían dado paso por completo a un par de enormes ojos chocolate marrón, que me miraban con un miedo absorbente.

¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Temía por algo?

"Bella," le dije alarmado, acariciando su mejilla. "¿qué te pasa?"

Su respiración entrecortada me asustaba tanto como el irregular latir de su corazón.

"Bella, amor, ¿estas bien?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¡Por Dios, Bella! Me estas asustando."

Estaba desesperado por saber qué le pasaba, y a punto de perder la razón al ver su reacción ante mis palabras.

Pero pareció recuperar un poco de control sobre si misma al escucharme.

"Estoy... bien," Bella dijo entre cortos jadeos.

¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

No se veía nada bien.

Trató de sonreír, pero solo el intento parecía costarle un enorme esfuerzo, incluso sentía que hasta le dolía ese simple gesto.

"Bella, amor, ¿qué pasa?"

Esta vez, Bella pudo contestar. "¿Irás a cazar?"

Había evitado mi pregunta, pero sentía que la respuesta estaba implicada.

"Emmett y Jasper insistieron. Además que mi familia cree que lo necesito," le expliqué con un bufido, pero tratando de mantener mi tono tranquilo. No había despegado sus ojos de los míos.

"Claro," dijo después de unos segundos.

Los dos guardamos silencio hasta que bella estuvo del todo controlada.

Se sentó a mi lado, y su frente se arrugó dando paso a la pequeña V que se formaba entre sus ojos cada vez que estaba concentrada en algún pensamiento.

Alzó sus manos hacia mi rostro y acaricio cada plano de mi cara con la yema de sus dedos.

Dejaba un camino de ardiente placer, hasta que se detuvo debajo de mis ojos, mirando fijamente el carbón que semejaban mis ojos.

Suspiró ligeramente, dejando sus labios un poco abiertos.

Sentía su aliento tibio golpear suavemente la piel de mi cuello, sus manos ya habían traspasado su calor a mi propia piel fría, que sentía arder placenteramente. Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme por unos segundos, para luego recorrer mi cara rápidamente hasta detenerse en mis labios, que sentía ardían de deseo por besarla.

Acercó tortuosa y lentamente sus labios a los míos y cerró sus ojos.

Yo no podía cerrarlos.

Observé felizmente como su rostro cambiaba de feliz a deseoso en el momento en que nuestros labios empezaron a danzar en perfecta sincronización.

La jalé hacia mí, tomándola de su diminuta cintura, mi otra mano la tenía en su cabello para asegurarme que no separara sus labios de los míos.

¡Había extrañado tanto esto!

Desearla y poder tenerla conmigo para saciar mi amor por ella.

Rápidamente su lengua buscó a mi boca sensualmente, y yo la alejé un milímetro de mi para controlar el deseo que me atacó bruscamente al sentirla tan cerca, solo para arrojarme sobre ella un momento, sentí su tibio aliento salir jadeando con el brusco movimiento, para guardarlo luego dentro de mi boca por un segundo.

Se olvidó de su objetivo y la coloqué entonces sobre mí. Bella descansó su rostro sobre mi pecho y suspiró felizmente.

Los dos guardamos silencio hasta que su corazón latió con normalidad nuevamente y su respiración alcanzó a ser normal otra vez, también. Sus mejillas también se enfriaron, aunque aun había rastro de lo que había causado su sonrojo.

"No creo que tengas tanta sed," Bella murmuró delicadamente contra mi piel.

Reí entre dientes al entender porqué decía eso.

Nunca la había besado de tal forma, no antes de irme.

"No es sed de sangre lo que tengo ahora," murmuré también tan delicadamente como ella mientras mis dedos subían y bajaban por su espalda.

Bella se estremeció, pero no de frío, porque sus brazos se aferraron mas a mi cuerpo.

"Puedo quedarme," le aseguré.

Ella tenía tan pocas ganas de que yo fuera de cacería como yo mismo.

Bella sonrió, y luego preguntó seriamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que cazaste?"

No contesté de inmediato, pensando en la respuesta, y Bella se tensó.

Empecé a rebuscar en mis recuerdos la respuesta a su pregunta. Pero era difícil tratar de encontrar la última vez que había sentido la sangre bajar fluyendo fácilmente por mi garganta seca.

No había llevado la cuenta de nada, ni puesto atención en nada que no fueran los días, las horas, los minutos y los segundos desde la última vez que había visto a mi Bella frente a mí...

Dejé de pensar. "No lo recuerdo."

Bella alzó su rostro, extrañada por lo que había dicho. Después de todo, yo era un vampiro con una memoria infalible.

"¿Tienes sed, verdad?"

Su tono me sorprendió, porque había una clara capa de preocupación en ella.

Entonces me di cuenta, que por quien temía era por ella.

"Bella, nunca te lastimaría," le juré y aseguré al mismo tiempo. Porque sentía todo menos sed por su dulce sangre. Moriría si algo le pasaba, con más razón si eso fuera culpa mía y de mi monstruosa naturaleza.

"No seas tonto, Edward," Bella respondió a mis palabras con un bufido.

Se sentó a mi lado otra vez, y me miró fijamente a los ojos, acariciando mi mejilla amorosamente. "Temo por ti. No quiero que estes en dolor."

Sus ojos reflejaban una intensa tristeza.

"No," le pedí, tomando su rostro entre mis manos ahora. "No estoy sufriendo, Bella. Eso quedó atrás."

Le sonreí y besé sus labios de nuevo.

Ella me sonrió al separarse de mí, y asintió.

Me vio a los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, escondiéndose de mis propios ojos que la interrogaban.

Había visto claramente un tono de incertidumbre en ellos, y miedo.

"¿Bella, qué pasa? Me estas escondiendo algo."

Si volver su mirada a mi, dijo, "¿Cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?"

Oh. Ahora entendía.

¿Creía que no volvería? ¡Como si eso fuera posible! Ni siquiera quería irme.

"Antes que el sol sea arrastrado al otro lado del mundo," murmuré en su oído, sintiendo como se estremecía ante mi frío aliento.

"Lo juro, Bella, volveré en unas pocas horas."

Bella alzó sus ojos, y yo besé su frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Es cortito, lo sé, nada de lo que estaban acostumbrados, verdad? Espero que les haya gustado, y dependiendo de la aceptación, lo seguiré!<strong>

**Así que ya saben, dejenme saber que piensan mediante sus reviews =D**


	3. 2 CACERIA

**HOLA!**

**Perdon por el retraso chicas, aunque en realidad no fue un GRAN retraso, jajaja pero es que varias cosas me impidieron terminar el capitulo antes de lo deseado, es un proceso un poco mas rapido por el que estaremos pasando con esta historia, por eso me desespero no poder terminar antes. Pero como les dije, pasaron varias cosas en la semana que no me dejaron continuar, hasta ayer... y ayer mismo lo pase a la computadora y ahora se los dejo aqui para que lo disfruten! Y claro me digan que les parecio, y si debo continuar. Las cosas se ponen un poco tensas entre Edward y Bella en el siguiente capitulo, pero no por nada malo!**

**Lean y disfruten del capitulo, espero ver sus reviews comentando que tal les parece que hemos empezado. A lo bueno le falta un poco, quiza dos capitulo mas para entrar al summary de la historia!**

****DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!****

****Ahora si, lean =D****

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2. CACERIA<p>

La había visto salir de su casa tambaleando a su oxidada camioneta, después de despedirla con una serie de besos desesperados por ser continuados.

Había dormido tranquilamente después de asegurarle que volvería al anochecer y no me separaría de ella ni un instante, claro que luego de cumplir con el toque de queda que Charlie había impuesto.

Me sonrió y la vi alejarse hacia la escuela.

Sentí un ataque de pánico, mientras corría hacia mi casa donde me esperaban todos, al pensar en Bella enfrentándose a las preguntas que le haría al verla llegar sola otra vez.

Por un instante tuve el impulso de ir tras ella y librarla de tener que pasar por eso, cuando el teléfono celular sonó en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

Alice, por supuesto.

Abrí el teléfono y Alice habló sin esperar a que yo respondiera o algo. "Ni lo pienses, Edward Cullen."

Suspiré frustrado.

¿Qué pensaba que haría? Era completamente consciente de que el sol brillaría en su punto más alto este día, así que no podía cumplir con lo que quería hacer.

Tendría que esperar a que las nubes volvieran a ocultar al sol.

"Exacto," Alice dijo, casi la veía aplaudiendo al ver su visión de mi seguir corriendo hasta donde me esperaban.

"Alice, ¿estas segura de que estará bien?" pregunté temeroso.

Alice murmuró. "Bella sobrevivirá, Edward."

"Gracias, Alice." Le dije con verdadero sentimiento.

"Claro."

Alice cortó la llamada, entonces, y recordé las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

¡Sobrevivirá!

Claro que lo haría, pensé, ya lo hizo una vez.

Recordé nuevamente quien era el responsable y al que debía agradecer el que hubiera sido capaz de tener otra oportunidad de estar con mi bella. La había salvado y cuidado más de una vez.

Jacob Black.

Pensé en la relación que se había formado entre mi Bella y Jacob durante mi ausencia en todos esos meses.

No conocía al chico. Solo una vez lo había tenido frente a mí, y no me habían agradado en lo absoluto sus pensamientos hacia Bella.

Aquella noche en que la había llevado a la fuerza después de ser finalmente consciente de que el baile de graduación era el destino al que nos dirigíamos.

Podría haberlo matado en ese mismo momento por haber interrumpido una noche perfecta a lado de mi Bella, y sus pensamientos no lo hubieran ayudado, no era mucho mejores de los de aquel vil de Mike Newton.

Estaba llegando a la casa, y Alice me regañó mentalmente.

_¡Edward! Jacob Black es el mejor amigo de Bella._

Gruñí al escuchar sus pensamientos, porque eso ya lo sabía. Me lo había dicho mientras me contaba que había pasado para dar como resultado el que Bella, Alice y yo termináramos en Volterra ante los Volturi.

Ese lobo se había convertido en el mejor amigo y protector de la razón de mi existencia.

Debería estar agradecido, y lo estaba, pero en mi mente también tenía suficiente espacio para sentir algo de resentimiento por el lugar que había tenido en la vida de mi Bella, el lugar que yo debía haber ocupado.

Sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente, tratando de sacudir esos pensamientos fuera de mi mente.

No, no lo conocía.

Además de que era un niño, en comparación a mí, ilusionado por algunos sutiles coqueteos que Bella había desatado ante él para conseguir que el chico confesara todo lo que sabía de mi y de mi familia.

Había roto el tratado, si, pero de no haberlo hecho, quizá Bella y yo nunca…

_¡Edward!_

Voltee a ver a la dueña de esa molesta, pero que había extrañado muchísimo, vocecita de mi hermana favorita.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó tomando mi mano.

Ambos entramos a la casa, donde me recibieron cinco rostros con miradas que iban desde ansiosas a preocupadas a felices, y los pensamientos comunicaban esas emociones.

Esme corrió a mi lado y me abrazó tan fuerte como había hecho en el aeropuerto.

"Hijo," murmuró alegremente.

Escuché sus pensamientos, y como en verdad la alegría que había expresado se quedaba corta en comparación con la que realmente sentía. Tanta que me sentía abrumado y feliz de ver que en su mente no habían rastros de lo infeliz que había sido durante mi ausencia en estos meses.

La única que me lo recordaba era Rosalie.

Para mi sorpresa, aunque no tanto, Rosalie si me había extrañado, tanto quizá como los demás. Pero prefería dejarme ver cuán miserables habían sido ellos también con mi decisión.

Para su decepción, fue fácil ignorar, justo como me había pasado con Bella y los demás, al ver este semblante nuevo en mi familia.

"Esme, lo siento," me disculpé con ella, sabía bien que lo que había hecho me lo perdonaba sin titubear, pero le había dolido muy profundamente que hubiese dejado a Bella, a sus dos hijos, porque así la consideraba desde el momento en que supo que Bella me había aceptado con todo y la verdad de que era un vampiro, mi familia y yo.

"Nunca debí irme," murmuré mirándola a sus dulces ojos.

Esme sonrió. "No importa. Ya volviste, y para quedarte," recalcó sin poder dejar de sonreír ante la perspectiva. Yo también sonreí. "Eso es lo importante."

"Así es," Carlisle la apoyó colocando una mano sobre mi hombro mientras abrazaba a Esme por la espalda.

Alice estaba tomada de la mano de Jasper, y Rosalie abrazaba con amor a Emmett.

Mi frente se arrugó.

_La veras pronto, Edward._

Alice me sonrió cuando mi rostro se relajó al escucharla.

"Deberíamos irnos si queremos volver al anochecer," les dije para calmar la ansiedad que crecía en mi con cada momento que pasaba lejos de mi Bella. Quería ver su rostro sonrojado al posar sus ojos chocolate marrón en mis ojos siempre pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, y su sonrisa al descubrirme, quería sentir la piel tibia de su mano atrapada en el frio de mi mano al sostenerla recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela. Quería simplemente estar a su lado.

"Edward," Emmett llamó mi atención.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, no lo haré."

Carlisle habló esta vez. "Hijo, deberías considerarlo. Lo necesitas."

"Claro que no," respondí tercamente.

Rosalie estaba que ardía de coraje ante mi actitud, pero más dirigida hacia Bella, porque sabía que ella era mi razón para negarme.

Mis necesidades eran menos importantes que las de Bella, y ayer me había demostrado claramente que no le agradaba para nada mi necesidad de salir de cacería, pero la aceptaba porque tenía que hacerlo.

"Edward, hijo," Carlisle insistió.

"No sigas, Carlisle," lo interrumpí, ya no quería seguir hablando de esto, ya había tomado una decisión desde incluso antes de decirle a Bella. "Yo volveré a Forks al anochecer, ustedes pueden pasar todo el tiempo que quieran de cacería sin mí."

Carlisle asintió resignado, y los demás pensamientos iban de desapruebo a reproche a no importarles.

"Bien, hijo, entonces vayámonos de una vez."

Esme asintió y los dos subieron a los asientos traseros del Jeep de Emmett, con él y Rosalie al frente. Yo fui en mi Volvo con Alice y Jasper.

"Extrañaba esto," Alice dijo entre emocionada y melancólica.

"Yo también," murmuré en respuesta.

Pero no era la cacería en si lo que extrañaba, sino el estar así, con toda mi familia. Me sentía más tranquilo, pero ansioso. Eso era bueno, porque esta ansiedad solo venia de querer ver y estar con mi Bella, que me esperaba siempre con los brazos abiertos y una hermosa sonrisa.

Sonreír sin darme cuenta al ver en mi mente esa sonrisa que era la única capaz de darme verdadera y genuina felicidad.

"Ese es el ánimo," Jasper me animó, creyendo que estaba emocionado porque al fin cazaría después de tanto tiempo.

Solo sonreí como respuesta.

So tanto hubiera querido y necesitado cazar para vivir _a gusto_ lo habría hecho. Pero en lo único que había sido capaz de pensar había sido en Bella, en su rostro destrozado al decirle que no la quería, al aceptar mis mentiras; el dolor había sido enorme, pero nada parecido al estar lejos de ella, aun cuando su rostro se mantenía las veinticuatro horas del día detrás de mis parpados.

Agradecía enormemente que eso hubiera quedado atrás. Estaba de nuevo con mi fuerza, con mi ángel.

Alcanzamos un punto máximo donde ya no podíamos seguir avanzando en auto, ni siquiera el Jeep de Emmett así que los siete nos pusimos en marcha. Alice y Emmett eran quienes más emocionados estaban por este viaje de cacería; Esme y Carlisle rebozaban de alegría al ver a la familia reunida otra vez; y Rosalie, bueno, Rosalie siempre sería Rosalie, solo pensaba en ella y que ya no tendría que soportar aquella tensa nube de melancolía y tristeza entre la familia, aunque en el fondo aceptaba también estar feliz con mi regreso.

Las mujeres se separaron de nosotros unos cuantos metros, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder leer sus mentes, dejándonos a los chicos aparte; los viajes de cacería casi siempre eran así cuando veníamos todos.

Carlisle estaba escondiendo cierta pregunta en su mente, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle cual era porque Emmett habló.

"Antes de un buen puma, hermanito," dijo levantando sus cejas sugestivamente. "¿Qué tal una pelea?"

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y Jasper sonrió, emocionado por poder hacer una apuesta familiar de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de ni siquiera pensar en eso.

_Quizá estando tan débil tu mente no podrás hacer trampa con tu _don_…_

Rodé los ojos.

Nunca había estado en una situación como esta, pero mi oído no me había fallado en lo absoluto en los últimos meses, aunque lo hubiera deseado con fervor.

"Emmett, por favor," la voz de la razón habló. "Edward necesita cazar no pelear contigo."

"Pero Carlisle…" reclamó quietamente, casi parecía un niño pequeño.

"Pero nada, Emmett. Ahora vayan." Dijo y apuntó hacia donde se escuchaba un grupo de venados.

Emmett asintió resignado y salió disparado hacia el lugar que Carlisle había indicado a lado de Jasper.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo después de murmurar un "Gracias" en voz baja, cuando Carlisle me detuvo colocando una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Hijo," su voz cambió, era cuidadosa ahora, y en ese momento pude finalmente ver cuál había sido la pregunta que me había escondido hace un rato. "¿Qué hacías en Rio de Janeiro?"

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi pecho, directo a mi corazón de piedra, tan fuerte que casi lo sentí latir con agonía al revivir ese recuerdo en mi mente.

Y, por supuesto, Carlisle lo notó.

_Calma, hijo…_

Borré el recuerdo con las imágenes de mi Bella diciéndome y gritándome que no estaba muerta en Volterra, para así impedir que fuera yo el que terminara muerto o exterminada y lejos de ella para siempre.

"Lo siento," susurré a Carlisle después de unos segundos.

Carlisle solamente asintió.

"Estuve persiguiendo a Victoria," su nombre seguía saliendo de mi boca como un gruñido sin siquiera intentarlo. "y ese fue el último lugar al que llegué, allí me di cuenta que me estuvo engañando, alejándome de su verdadero objetivo."

Objetivo que todavía era mi Bella. Pero ahora estaba aquí con ella, y jamás permitiría que estuviera a menos de tres kilómetros de ella, mucho menos que arrancara uno solo de sus cabellos…

Carlisle asintió, entendiendo ahora.

"No te preocupes, hijo," Carlisle murmuró con convicción, como si hubiera leído lo que pensaba. "No dejaremos que Victoria lastime a Bella."

"Lo sé, y lo agradezco Carlisle."

Él solo me sonrió como respuesta a mis palabras.

En ese instante, la sonrisa que se había estado formando en mi rostro como respuesta a Carlisle, cambió en extremo a una mueca de impresión y luego a una de horror.

_Victoria_, escuché las voces de mis hermanos mientras se cruzaban con su aroma a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde estábamos Carlisle y yo.

"Victoria," gruñí.

Emmett y Jasper ya estaban aquí, antes de que Carlisle pudiera decir algo.

"¿Qué pasa, Emmett? ¿Jasper?" preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

Yo estaba mudo, incapaz de formar una oración coherente mientras Jasper le explicaba a mi padre que había pasado.

Escuché a Alice, Esme y Rosalie volver. Seguramente Alice había tenido una visión.

"¿Dónde esta?" gruñí de nuevo, escaneando con todos mis sentidos a mi alrededor.

_Cálmate, Edward,_ Jasper me pidió, usando su don.

"Estábamos cazando a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí," Jasper empezó y vi en su mente el lugar exacto. Sin poder esperar un instante mas, salí corriendo hacia el punto que Jasper había señalado. "Cuando-"

Lo escuché interrumpirse a sí mismo al verme correr después de leer su mente.

_¿Edward?_ Escuché la confusión de Esme.

Luego escuché seis pares de pies corriendo detrás de mí.

No giré para comprobarlo, porque pronto vi mi figura de pie en el mismo lugar que había visto a Jasper y Emmett en su mente; el fuerte olor a Victoria pasaba en línea recta, debía haber estado en este lugar hace tres o cuatro días.

Me estremecí, pensando que había o hubiera sido peor, si Bella estando en Volterra o aquí en Forks a merced de ser encontrada desprotegida por Victoria.

"Edward," Rosalie fue quien habló. "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Encontrar a Victoria _aquí_?" su tono era burlón.

La ignoré.

"Estuvo buscando a Bella," gruñí al imaginarla.

Carlisle se dirigió a mí. "Eso era de esperarse, Edward. Tendremos cuidado y habrá que esperar a ver qué pasa."

Sabía que Carlisle no solo hablaba para calmarme, sino que veía las cosas de la forma mas lógica y efectiva; lo correcto que hacer.

Así que no me quedó de otra que asentir y relajar mi postura.

Hubiera preferido encontrar a Victoria aquí mismo y de una vez acabar finalmente con ella, por solo haber pensado en la idea de matar a mi Bella para vengarse de la muerte de aquel sádico de James. Haber tenido su cabellera roja entre mis manos para haberla arrancado de su cuerpo y destrozarla lentamente hasta no dejar nada más que sus cenizas…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron en seco.

Bella.

Los ojos de Alice miraban al vacio mientras una nueva visión llegaba a ella sin más. Todos los ojos estaban en ella, los míos en su visión y una melena castaña que ocultaba unos hermosos ojos chocolate marrón al caer sobre la cama para dar paso a sus sueños.

No me preocupé hasta ahí. Y luego se vino la preocupación instantáneamente al ver que no era un sueño tranquilo el que veía.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces? Que les parecio este segundo capitulo? Es un poco mas largo que el primero, y creo que asi nos iremos, alargando y alargando mas los capitulos, pero no demasiado, porque sino me llevaria mas tiempo actualizar!<strong>

**Gracias a sus reviews y favoritos y alertas!**


	4. 3 REGRESO

**¡Hola chicos!**

**Ooh, me apliqué y terminé el capítulo 3 antes de tiempo, wiii ajajaj feliz de haberlo hecho. Y claro, aunque no he empezado el cuarto, lo haré este mismo día! Pronto lo tendrán, y así espero que sigamos. Les digo de una vez que en dos semanas saldré de la ciudad, y quizá me atrase un poco con la historia, pero la seguiremos, claro! No se preocupen.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo 3 tanto como para que dejen su review! =D**

******DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!******

******Disfruten :)******

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3. Regreso<p>

Me olvidé por completo de que Victoria había estado aquí en Forks, precisamente durante aquellos días en que Bella, al menos, había estado a salvo de ella y su odio, estando en Volterra corriendo contra el reloj para salvarme a mí.

El recuerdo no me hacía sonreír como hubiera hecho en otro momento.

La visión de Alice me había mostrado a mi Bella dando vueltas en su cama sin descanso, su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, su frente con una ligera capa de sudor, sus manos empuñadas cerca de su pecho; y lo peor había sido escucharla. Eso me había hecho entender finalmente su renuencia a que yo me fuera de cacería con mi familia.

"Edward," había escuchado a Bella llamarme en la visión de Alice, por un segundo había creído que era solo un sueño, pero luego su frente se había arrugado y una clara mueca de dolor se había formado en su rostro que ya no mostraba nada de la paz y la alegría que había visto en ella el día pasado.

De inmediato, supe que el sueño no era agradable.

"No, por favor," Bella suplicaba, y el dolor era obvio en su tono. "Edward, no me dejes..."

Las palabras cesaron y empezó a lloriquear y dar vueltas desesperadas en su cama. No tenía que seguir escuchando para saber que era yo quien protagonizaba sus pesadillas.

Salí corriendo de regreso a Forks, directo a la habitación de mi Bella.

¿Estaría soñando y sufriendo ya, en estos momentos?

Ni siquiera me importaron las preguntas que surgieron al ver mi reacción ante la visión de Alice. Mi prioridad era Bella. Mi hermana ya les explicaría la razón de mi repentina salida.

_Todo estará bien,_ me gritó Alice al segundo.

No me giré, seguí corriendo. Corriendo tan rápido que en menos de cinco segundos dejé de escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia.

Mi Bella tenía pesadillas por mi ausencia.

Me sentí tan culpable, que el dolor que me ocasionaba casi me detuvo. Casi. El pensar en Bella y la forma en que la había visto no me permitió bajar mi velocidad, mucho menos detenerme.

No estaba seguro de qué haría al llegar a su casa...

Mientras lo pensaba, un pensamiento que no se me había ocurrido antes, cruzó mi mente.

Alice tuvo una visión de Bella teniendo pesadillas.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Se suponía que sus visiones se basaban en decisiones tomadas para poder saber qué pasaría. Y los sueños, o pesadillas en este caso, no debían ser una decisión, a menos que...

Escuché en ese momento mi nombre siendo llamado, por una voz que se sacudía por el miedo y la tristeza.

Eran las mismas palabras que había escuchado en la visión de Alice solo unos minutos antes. Eso quería decir que apenas empezaba.

Di un suspiro de alivio. Bella no tendría que sufrir quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrapada en esos malos sueños en los que yo era el protagonista y mi ausencia.

A solo unos metros de su casa, escuché pasos acercarse al cuarto de Bella, y me di cuenta que Charlie ya estaba ahí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y los pasos apurados de Charlie aumentaron su paso mientras caí corría a lado de su hija. No podía ver claramente que pasaba por su mente, pero a quien sí veía era a Bella. Parecía que la escena frente a él se repetía varias veces en su mente.

Con una punzada de dolor me di cuenta de que eran recuerdos; que la Bella sudorosa y asustada de ese momento no era la primera en ver.

"Bella," escuché a un Charlie entre asustado y encolerizado. Podía incluso distinguir fácilmente a quien iba dirigido cada sentimiento.

No lo culpaba.

Yo también me odiaba a mi mismo por lo que le había causado a alguien tan bueno como Bella.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mí ser, salir corriendo tan rápido, que dejara un rastro de fuego encendido tras de mí, hacia mi Bella para poder reconfortarla; pero sobre todo para pedirle perdón de rodillas por el peor pecado que pude y había cometido en toda mi existencia: dejarla.

Abandonarla era más apropiado.

Pero más que eso, más que haberla abandonado, mi pecado eran las consecuencias que un alma tan buena y hermosa como la de mi ángel habían sufrido por tan atroz acto.

Bella podía haberme perdonado, pero yo no lo haría conmigo mismo. Tendría que purgar mi existencia entera por tal pecado.

"Bella," volví a escuchar a Charlie tratando de sacar a Bella de sus pesadillas. "Despierta, hija," insistió de nuevo, el susto volviéndose más marcado mientras insistía. "Es solo un mal sueño."

Sentía como las palabras de Charlie martillaban mi corazón de piedra hasta dejarlo hecho añicos.

Y para hacerlo peor, Bella empezó a sollozar.

"Edward," su voz ya no sonaba distinta, entonces me di cuenta que ya debía haber despertado, aunque en realidad no se había movido. "Edward, ¿dónde esta?" sus palabras estaban tan marcadas por el miedo, pero sobre todo por desconfianza.

Mi corazón se rompió un poco más, si era posible, al entender las razones que tenía para todavía desconfiar de mí.

Charlie gruñó en un tono bajo, que fue disfrazado y casi ocultado tras los sollozos de mi Bella.

Quería saltar de este árbol y cruzar el patio bajo el maldito sol que me mantenía oculto bajo las sombras, y correr hacia mi Bella para reconfortarla, y asegurarle, jurarle que estaría para ella, allí, siempre que ella así lo quisiera. Que no la dejaría por nada del mundo mientras sus deseos fueran tenerme a su lado.

Pero aunque nada, ni el sol ni la probabilidad de ser descubierto me importaban, no podía ir a su lado mientras Charlie no se despegara de ella.

Charlie suspiró, aliviado de ver, que al menos, Bella ya no estaba soñando.

"El chico debe estar en su casa, Bella." Charlie le respondió en un tono forzado. Se inclinó hacia ella para apartar el cabello húmedo por el sudor de su frente, pero parecía más una caricia.

Bella se incorporó, entonces, y Charlie la estrechó en sus brazos por unos segundos. Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras otros sollozos le seguían y las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas coloradas por la agitación que el momento le habían causado durante su sueño.

"Estoy bien, papá," Bella le aseguró a su padre.

Aunque no pude ver la expresión en su rostro, fue obviamente de aprehensión, porque Bella se apresuró a murmurar: "De verdad, papá. Solo fue un sueño."

Charlie gruñó en desacuerdo. "Ajá."

Escuché a Bella rozar sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Limpiando, seguramente, el rastro húmedo que sus lágrimas habían dejado.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Bella ansiosa.

Charlie le respondió después de unos segundos.

Bella, entonces, se puso de pie. La escuché sacudirse, como si estuviera acomodando su ropa y luego pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Dio unos cuantos pasos y una puerta se abrió. Revolvió algo que parecía ropa, y supuse que habían sido las puertas de su armario. Luego de rebuscar unos segundos, las cerró suavemente, y sus pasos se alejaron un poco.

"Iré a bañarme. Edward dijo que vendría al anochecer." Bella avisó a Charlie.

"Bells," el tono de Charlie parecía tranquilizador, como sino quisiera que Bella se soltase a llorar otra vez. "Los Cullen se van a acampar cuando hay tan buen clima. ¿No crees que Edward se habrá ido con su familia?"

El sonido de peso siendo removido de la cama se escuchó, y supuse que Charlie se había levantado, también.

Un suspiro salió de labios de Bella, al mismo tiempo que sus pasos volvían a hacerse escuchar, esta vez hacia la puerta de su cuarto; Charlie la siguió, más calmado. Su corazón había retomado su ritmo regular, ahora que todo parecía haberse calmado de nuevo.

"Hace un momento dijiste que estaba en su casa," Bella lo contradijo al salir.

Charlie resopló. "Estaba más ocupado tratando de despertarte y tranquilizarte, que tratando de adivinar donde estaría ese muchacho, Bella."

Ahora fue el turno de Bella para resoplar. Porque sabía que Charlie tenía un punto valido.

Suspiré exasperado.

Yo debería estar ahí para calmar a Bella, y no Charlie haciéndola molestarse después de lo sucedido.

"Bien, te doy la razón," Bella cedió, pero era obvio que no la hacía feliz hacer eso. "Pero Edward me prometió que vendría, y lo hará."

Intuí que Charlie intentó protestar, porque Bella repitió con convicción "Lo hará," mientras cerraba fuertemente la puerta del baño.

Charlie suspiró molesto, y bajó a la sala donde había dejado la televisión encendida en el partido que había estado viendo antes de ser interrumpido por los gritos de Bella.

Me estremecí al rememorar sus palabras, y el tono desesperado con que habían sido pronunciadas.

Esperé en mi lugar, hasta que Bella volvió a su recamara a dejar sus cosas y luego ocuparse en sus deberes escolares, hasta que después de unas horas y un respingo, dejara todo en su escritorio para bajar a la cocina.

Charlie ni Bella intentaron conversar de nuevo, y la tensión en la atmosfera casi era palpable, incluso desde el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Alcé mi mirada, rogando porque el sol se apurara y se escondiera de una vez, o que las nubes se dignaran a volver.

Cambie de árbol a uno en que tenía una ligera vista de mi Bella a través de la ventana de la cocina.

Su rostro, en lugar de lucir más tranquilo, estaba terriblemente abrumado por una perceptible angustia. Sus ojos volaban hacia el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes cada cuantos segundos.

Después de unos minutos lazó un suspiro de frustración, y dejó lo que hacía para asomar sus ojos al frente de la casa.

Deseé haber llegado en ese instante para aliviar su notable ansiedad, pero el sol aun no me lo permitía.

Bella volvió a lo suyo rápidamente.

Cuando supe que el sol ya no me molestaría para estar con mi Bella en el tiempo que me tomaba regresar a mi casa corriendo, y luego tomar mi Volvo para volver a casa de Bella, salté del árbol después de dedicarle una larga mirada a su rostro cada vez que se paseaba a lado de la ventana.

_Estamos en casa, Alice._

Leí un mensaje, después de empezar mi trayecto hacia la casa, que había llegado a mi teléfono.

Gruñí, porque no quería enfrentarme con los diversos pensamientos de mi familia al verme, ya que Alice debió haberles dicho sobre su visión.

Llegué rápidamente, pero solo escuché a Alice y Jasper.

Bien. Al menos no tendría que escuchar los mezquinos pensamientos de Rosalie, o la comprensión de Esme o Carlisle; peor, las burlas de Emmett.

Alice me esperaba al pie de las escaleras del porche.

_Edward,_ escuché a mi hermana.

Cerré mis ojos unos segundos y Alice se paró para caminar hacia mí.

Me abrazó fuertemente, y acaricio mi mejilla en un gesto de apoyo incondicional. No necesitaba palabras ni pensamientos para transmitirme su amor fraternal, y en el la implicación de que siempre tendría su apoyo.

Lo agradecía.

Le sonreí, y traté de despeinar su ya alborotado cabello. Claro, me esquivó hábilmente.

"Gracias, Alice." Mi tono decía más que mis simples palabras.

Solo sonrió y asintió.

_Ve, Bella te espera._

Coloqué un beso en su mejilla, y me dirigí a la cochera.

_¿Le dirás que volviste?_ Preguntó antes de que terminara de dar el primer paso.

"Lo notará sino lo hago." Le dije, apuntando a mis aún ojos negros.

_Claro,_ asintió.

Recordé algo que no había tenido tiempo de considerar por completo antes.

"¿Alice?"

Volteo a verme con curiosidad, y planteé mi duda para que lo viera. Sus ojos se apagaron un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

"¿No se supone que tus visiones se basan en decisiones ya hechas?"

De nuevo, Alice asintió. "Así es."

"¿Entonces?"

Levantó sus cejas, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Y la vi, en mi mente al mismo tiempo que Alice pensaba en la misma respuesta.

"Es como si supiera que tendría pesadillas si te ibas, Edward." Me dijo en tono triste.

Ahora entendía con mucha más claridad que antes porque no parecía gustarle ni una pizca el que yo me fuera; aunque supiera que era de cacería.

"Pero..."

Alice sabía lo que diría, así que me interrumpió.

"Lo sabe, Edward. No tiene dudas." Me aseguró.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿No lo ves, Edward?" Alice murmuró, su frente ligeramente arrugada, dándole un extraño toque de seriedad a su rostro. "Su subconsciente es quien la engaña. Además, las heridas tardan en cerrarse."

Asentí. "Entiendo."

"Ahora, ve con ella. Que tú eres su mejor remedio." Sonrió al decirme tal cosa, y me mostró una imagen de una efusiva y emocionada Bella recibiéndome.

Necesitando no más incentivo que ese, desaparecí hacia la cochera, escuchando a mi hermana favorita deseándome suerte y un buen fin de semana.

Mientras subía a mi Volvo, capté lo que había dicho al irse a reunir de nuevo con mi familia.

_Estaremos fuera por el fin de semana. Cuida a Bella._

Mi frente se arrugó.

Ni siquiera había intentado convencerme de alcanzarlos para ir a cazar cualquier cosa que encontrara primero. Aunque ella sabía mejor que los demás que tan delicado sería volver a dejar a Bella en estos momentos, y decidió ni siquiera mencionarlo.

Me alegraba que al menos ella entendiera mi decisión, y no fuera a hacer un problema al respecto. Los demás seguirían su ejemplo; al menos Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie por otra razón diferente. Los que me darían problema serian Emmett y Jasper, aunque él más insistente sería Emmett.

Hice una mueca al imaginarlo tratando de convencerme durante los próximos años.

Tampoco sería como sino fuera a volver a cazar eventualmente. Pero esperaría un tiempo prudente. Era de mayor prioridad ganarme la confianza de Bella de nuevo y luego pensaría en mí.

Ahora era mi turno de sobrevivir.

Incluso cuando el dolor fuera nada comparado con la agonía de estar alejado de ella.

Forks entró a mí vista en menos de diez minutos, y la casa de Bella en menos de cinco minutos. Podía escucharlos comiendo en silencio, como era usual entre ellos.

Aparqué el auto frente a su casa. El sonido dentro de la casa no cambió. Entonces cerré la puerta del Volvo al bajarme, y ahora lo acompañó el ruido de una silla arrastrándose en el piso y luego platos colocados en el fregadero. Todo en un tiempo apresurado; de nuevo, como si estuviera ansiosa.

Charlie gruñó, y también se levantó de la silla para volver a la sala.

Claro que sabía que no era para quedarse ahí, viendo su partido mientras Bella me recibía. Menos ahora, después de lo que había pasado.

"Estaré viendo el partido," Charlie avisó a Bella cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta.

La voz de Bella parecía lejana. "Claro."

Los pasos de Charlie se alejaron hacia la sala donde la televisión estaba sin sonido, para luego acomodarse en su silla reclinable con un suspiro de satisfacción.

Toqué la puerta con tres rápidos repiques cuando el sonido de la televisión volvió.

Bella dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y casi corrió a abrir la puerta.

Medio sonreí, y después recordé la razón de su ansiedad.

Miré hacia abajo, no quería que Bella viera la culpa en mi rostro. No aún, al menos, con Charlie escuchando y vigilando cada una de nuestras palabras y movimientos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con ese par de ojos chocolate marrón, mirándome con una combinación extraña de ansiedad y alivio al verme. Como si hubiera temido que este momento jamás llegaría.

Así que le sonreí abiertamente, y tomé su mano en la mía.

Bella contestó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Hola," susurró con la voz medio entrecortada.

"Hola," le dije, aún sonriendo. El ritmo de su corazón perdiendo su normalidad mientras veía en mis ojos.

Pero aunque veía mis ojos, parecía estar viendo algo más, algo en la profundidad de ellos, porque no dijo nada acerca del color negro que aún retenía, en lugar del dorado que prefería, como me había dicho.

Suspiró profundamente, y se acercó a mí para envolverme en un dulce abrazo. Su rostro suspiró el aroma de mi pecho, como si lo necesitara.

La envolví en mis brazos con fuerza, la suficiente solo para asegurarle que no tenía nada que temer, que yo estaría siempre allí para ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron, y sus brazos también me abrazaron con más fuerza.

"Te extrañé," murmuró contra mi pecho.

De nuevo, sonreí. "Yo también, Bella. No tienes idea."

Mi voz reflejaba la ansiedad que había estado sintiendo durante toda la tarde al no haber podido cuidarla desde que su pesadilla la liberó.

Pude sentir como su mejilla se elevaba al sonreír ante mi respuesta.

Inspiró el aroma de cuerpo otra vez, y ahora sí hizo un comentario. "Tu aroma es como un tranquilizante."

Mi frente se arrugó.

Pero no pude decir nada porque Charlie entró a mi vista, aunque lo había hecho ruidosamente, Bella no se movió.

Yo ya había alisado mi rostro, porque seguramente Charlie malinterpretaría mi expresión.

"Buenas tardes, Charlie," lo saludé tranquilamente, con el tono perfecto que mostraba que estaba feliz de estar con Bella. Aunque eso no lo fingí, de verdad lo estaba.

Charlie solamente bufó en respuesta.

Bella ya se había incorporado a mi lado, aunque mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Vamos adentro," me dijo Bella, jalando mis manos.

Charlie se hizo a un lado para seguirnos a la cocina.

"Bien, muchacho," Charlie gruñó. "creí que te habrías ido de campamento con tu familia."

Estaba seguro que eso hubiera querido, pero había un tono de alivio en su voz, y sabía que era porque sabía que Bella me quería, y este día, me necesitaba aquí con ella.

"Lo pospusimos,"respondí a Charlie calmado. "No quería irme después de haber vuelto tan pronto."

Apreté gentilmente la mano de Bella, y ella me sonrió.

"Claro, claro," respondió, controlando su voz. "Bueno, estaré en la sala, Bells. Recuerdas, nueve treinta."

Los dos asentimos; y Charlie salió de la cocina.

"¿Qué tal tu día?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que deberé acostumbrarme a no ir contigo a la escuela siempre."

Hice una mueca. "¿Tan mal estuvo?"

"No, al menos solo tuve que escuchar murmullos."

"Lo siento, Bella."

Ella medio sonrió y negó. "Esta bien. No te preocupes."

Bella se quedó viendo mis ojos nuevamente, y ahora, pude notar, porque su frente se arrugaba, se dio cuenta que mis ojos seguían siendo tan negros como el carbón.

"Edward, no me digas que-"

Interrumpí sus palabras, tenían un tono de reproche. No le agradaba que no cazara cuando se suponía que eso debía hacer.

"Volví antes de tiempo," le respondí, acariciando sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó preocupada.

"No, no, no," murmuré y la abracé de nuevo, no quería que pensara nada malo.

Levanté su rostro al mío, y uní nuestros labios. Ella respondió como sabía que lo haría. Rápidamente pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y las entrelazó en mi cabello, para luego responder con ansias a mi beso.

Cuando empezó a querer más la separé ligeramente de mí, para que respirara.

Suspiró de nuevo, y me sonrió tranquila.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto antes," su tono era de completa alegría.

"Agradécele a Alice."

Bella abrió sus ojos como platos por un segundo, y luego arrugó su frente.

"Dime que no volviste porque ella me vio-"

"Si, te vio," la interrumpí gentilmente. "Pero ahora estoy aquí. Y no me iré, Bella. Ni aunque Jasper o Emmett traten de alejarme de ti a rastras de tu lado. Te lo juro."

Besé sus labios suavemente por un segundo. "Te amo."

"Te amo," me respondió, abrazándome.

Después de unos minutos, aunque no quería romper el momento, dije, "Tenemos que hablar de tu pesadilla."

Bella suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá les haya gustado. Y claro dejen sus comentarios!<strong>

**Gracias a aquellas personas que lo han leído, ya sea que dejen review o no! GRACIAS :))**


	5. 4 ¿CELOS?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Terminé pronto el siguiente capítulo, bueno al menos a mí me pareció que lo hice rápido :) me tomó menos de una semana, no?**

**Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews para decirme si les había gustado el capítulo pasado o no, y al parecer, las pocas personas que lo han hecho, me han dejado saber que vale la pena seguir escribiendo esta historia para saber qué pasa.**

**Va a ser algo diferente al Eclipse que nos dejó Stephenie Meyer, por supuesto, ¿sino para qué molestarme?**

**Y esperemos, que nos caiga un poco mejor Bella en esta historia. Y no haré a Edward TAN comprensivo, pero sin desviarme de su personalidad.**

**Porque aunque Edward sufre muchisimo con la actitud de Bella, sabemos que ella también. Tampoco se merece ser miserable.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

********DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!********

********Disfruten =D********

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4. ¿Celos?<p>

"¿Entonces?" murmuró Bella, pero podía ver que este no era un tema que le agradara abordar. "¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Coloqué mis dedos suavemente bajo su mentón, para que levantara su rostro y me viera a los ojos. No quería que me ocultara absolutamente nada. Y la mejor forma de cerciorarme era viendo a sus ojos y su cada expresión.

Me miró entonces.

Había una tristeza, que rompía el corazón, que me desgarraba y desarmaba por dentro, en su mirada.

"Alice te vio teniendo pesadillas, Bella," dije simplemente, para ver su reacción.

Bella se estremeció, y por sus ojos cruzó una punzada de genuino dolor al recordar ese momento, y aunque trató de ocultarlo, cerrando sus ojos porque no podía bajar su mirada, teniendo yo aferrado su rostro, lo pude ver como si me lo hubiera gritado a la cara.

"Lo siento," Bella murmuró, sorprendiéndome.

¿Por qué se disculpaba?

"Por favor, Bella," respondí a sus palabras exasperado, esperando a que abriera sus ojos.

Lentamente volvió a abrir sus ojos, pero parecía no atreverse a mirar directamente a mis ojos.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto después?" preguntó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. "Cuando Charlie ya este dormido y no nos pueda escuchar."

"Esto es serio," la contradije.

"Por eso mismo, Edward. Por favor."

Su tono me desarmó, y con un gruñido cedí. Le indiqué el lavatrastos para que continuara.

La ayudé en silencio.

Ni ella ni yo sabíamos como acabar con el silencio tenso que nos rodeaba.

Cada segundo que pasábamos de esta forma me estaba matando. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Pero estaba consciente que habían heridas entre ambos que aún había que sanar.

La dejé continuar con lo suyo hasta que terminamos.

Dio un suspiro raro, como un respingo. Luego se volteó hacia mí para envolverme en sus cálidos brazos. Había un sentimiento de necesidad en la forma en que me rodeaba.

"Bella, yo-" traté de decir, pero Bella me calló.

"Shh," murmuró cerca de mis labios, pero no lo suficiente, porque mi estatura fácilmente superaba la suya.

Su abrazo me pedía que no hubiera palabras, y por un segundo la entendí, y decidí hacer caso a lo que quería.

Así que me guardé mis palabras para después, contentándome con el simple hecho de sostenerla entre mis brazos. Su calor ya había atravesado mi coraza de piedra hacia mis venas, en donde corría como fuego donde mi sangre debía de haber estado latiendo con fuerza, luego la sentía estremecer hasta el último hueco de mí cuerpo, para dar paso a esa sensación que tanto extrañé en su ausencia, la electricidad corría como loca de su cuerpo al mío.

"¿La sientes?" pregunté, y mi voz me falló.

Bella solo asintió en mi pecho.

Acaricié su cabello y su mejilla, sosteniendo su cuerpo con mi otra mano en su espalda.

Solo quería que lo único que cruzara su mente en esos momentos, es que me tenía con ella, que sus pesadillas eran solo eso, pesadillas. Que en la realidad me tenía porque la amaba y así sería para toda la eternidad.

Después de varios minutos, tanto que me sorprendí, el sonido de Charlie apagando la televisión y levantarse me avisó que ya eran las nueve y media.

Luego sus pasos llenaron la cocina; pero ni Bella ni yo nos movimos.

Tanto yo como ella teníamos los ojos cerrados en alegría y tranquilidad de estar así, disfrutando el uno con el otro.

Los dos, bueno ella, más bien, salimos de nuestra pequeña burbuja cuando Charlie gruñó para hacerse saber que estaba presente.

"Oh, papá. No te escuchamos," Bella se disculpó, un rojo intenso subiendo a sus mejillas.

"Apuesto a que no," Charlie respondió, pero no había ningún ataque en sus palabras ni su tono.

Pero al parecer Bella no pensó lo mismo.

"Papá," dijo en reproche.

Charlie levantó las manos para declararse inocente de lo que Bella parecía estar acusándolo.

"No dije nada, Bells," trató de defenderse Charlie.

Bella asintió. "Bien."

"Bueno, yo ya me iba," anuncié antes que Charlie tuviera tiempo de recordármelo.

Pero él pretendió no escucharme, al mismo tiempo que sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado al escucharme.

"Bells, Jacob te llamó hoy," soltó Charlie justo a tiempo para detener mi salida, para que yo escuchara el mensaje que tenía para Bella de su mejor amigo.

Bella se relajó ligeramente al escuchar lo que Charlie le había dicho. Como si hubiera esperado alguna mala noticia, y fuera un alivio escuchar que el nombre de Jacob estaba involucrado.

Pero al parecer, la tensión que ella liberó, la absorbí yo.

No estaba en contra del chico. Le debía mucho más que haber sido amigo de Bella durante lo últimos meses, pero eso no hacía menos el hecho de que él fuera un hombre lobo, que por consecuencia lo convertía en mi enemigo natural.

Tampoco cambiaba la oposición que sentía porque Bella quisiera convertirse en un vampiro. Ambos, tanto él como yo, sabíamos que pasaría si lo hacía.

El tratado sería roto, y no habría otra opción más que la guerra entre la manada de lobos y nuestra familia.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por unos segundos.

"Bells, ¿me escuchaste?" Charlie decidió romper con el silencio que había.

Volteé a ver a Bella, y luego a Charlie, que me levantó las cejas en señal de duda.

"¿Bella?"

Reaccionó al sonido de mi voz, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa al darse cuenta que ambos la veíamos, esperando por una respuesta a lo que Charlie le había dicho.

Sacudió la cabeza, y murmuró un "¿Y qué?"

Al parecer, por su tono, aún estaba temerosa del encuentro entre ellos después de haberlo dejado para irse con Alice a Volterra.

"Quería saber si ya habías vuelto," Charlie respondió. "Como no lo llamaste, quería saber como estabas."

"Lo llamaré mañana, papá," Bella dijo resignada.

Charlie asintió, y volvió su mirada hacia mí. "Ya te ibas, ¿cierto?"

"Así es," murmuré a Charlie. Había estado pensando en que le diría Bella si llamaba a Jacob mañana.

¿Iría a verlo?

Era sábado, después de todo. ¿Preferiría pasar su tiempo, algo de el al menos, con su mejor amigo, y no conmigo?

Me temía que el tema de Jacob fuera a ser un problema entre nosotros.

Su seguridad era lo más importante para mí. Y él era un hombre lobo que en cualquier momento podría perder control de si mismo, y transformarse demasiado cerca de mi Bella, y lastimarla en el proceso. Eso no lo podía permitir.

"Carlisle y Esme deben estar esperándome," dije como una forma fácil de salir de ahí, y no solamente por el hecho de que mi tiempo permitido con Bella se había terminado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "¿De verdad ya tienes que irte?"

Charlie respondió por mí. "Sí, ya tiene que irse, Bella."

Ella solamente asintió, pero pude escuchar a la perfección como su corazón perdía su ritmo para luego echar a andar como una locomotora fuera de control.

¿Miedo?

Fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente. Y era obvio que esta vez era miedo por ella, pero no por resultar herida, al menos físicamente no.

Volteé a verla y le sonreí; asegurándole que no tenía ninguna razón para reaccionar de tal forma.

Ella sonrió, pero no una sonrisa feliz.

Lo hizo para decirme que entendía que trataba de comunicarle.

Charlie apenas notó el intercambio.

"Buenas noches, Charlie," me despedí de él, y pasé a su lado, con Bella tras de mí.

"Ajá," Charlie gruñó.

Al llegar a la puerta, ambos salimos, y Bella cerró la puerta después de ella. Alcé una ceja, porque lo más probable era que Charlie saliera con más gruñidos dedicados a mí.

Pero no parecía importarle.

Se acercó a mí, sin palabras, y me jaló hacia abajo para alcanzar mis labios, para rozar suavemente los suyos en los míos. Fue algo tranquilo y amoroso. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a Bella besándome tan dulcemente. Sus hormonas casi siempre la controlaban.

Sonreí cuando se alejó de mí.

"Volveré en cuanto deje mi carro en casa," le aseguré, acariciando su labio inferior.

Ella asintió. "Ya lo creo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente."

Sus ojos se tensaron, pero había una fija resolución en su tono. Me decía que era mejor hablarlo de una vez.

Yo acordaba.

Besé su frente, y dije. "Te veo mañana," cuando escuché los pasos retumbando en el interior acercándose a la puerta.

"Buenas noches," Bella me siguió el juego.

Me giré y baje la corta escalera del pequeño porche cuando escuché a Charlie abrir la puerta.

"¿Bells?"

"Voy, papá," respondió Bella.

Me subí al auto y lo encendí, sintiendo todo el tiempo la emoción de tener a una Bella viéndome hasta perderme de vista.

Me alejé de ahí rápidamente, en medio de un gran predicamento al conducir a mi casa.

Sentía una punzada de dolor por alejarme de ella, y más si pisaba hasta el fondo el acelerador, cuando lo que quería era dar vuelta y volver de quien me alejaba; aún cuando sabía perfectamente que en menos de diez minutos estaría de vuelta con ella, y no me despegaría de su lado en toda la noche.

Bueno, al menos entre más acelerara, más pronto dejaría el carro en caso, y mucho más rápido, estaría de regreso con Bella.

Como Alice me había dicho, la casa estaba completamente sola, pero nadie lo hubiera notado, ya que cada luz existente en cada rincón, estaba encendido.

Dejé el Volvo en la cochera, y salí de inmediato de vuelta Forks; más exacto, a la habitación de Bella.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, escuché a Charlie despedirse de Bella. Al parecer había sido un día largo y mañana... mañana se iría de pesca durante todo el día.

¡Como no me lo había dicho Alice!

Bueno, no me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Tendría un día entero con mi Bella.

Aunque luego recordé su promesa de llamar a Jacob.

Bella al parecer ya estaba lista para irse a dormir, porque ambos, Charlie y ella se dieron las buenas noches justo antes de que cada uno entrara a sus cuartos y sus puertas se cerraran.

Charlie no tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse, y yo me apresuré a lado de mi Bella, que me esperaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Me deslicé silenciosamente por la ventana, y luego hacia ella.

No se sobresaltó cuando sintió mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola un momento, antes de sentarla en mi regazo, y besar su cuello.

Se estremeció ligeramente. Y al querer soltarla para que no se enfriara, se aferró a mi cuello.

"No, Edward," murmuró en mi oído.

Reí entre dientes; porque yo tampoco quería soltarla.

Esperamos hasta que escuchamos los ronquidos de Charlie atravesar las paredes, para hablar de ese pequeño tema pendiente.

"Bella, ya podemos hablar."

Se mordió el labio, y asintió. "¿Qué vio Alice?"

Su tono mostraba cierto temor por escuchar la respuesta que buscaba, y no parecía en verdad querer escuchar que había visto Alice; pero sabía que era así, solo porque sabía que yo también lo había visto.

"Te vio a ti, Bella," empecé, y ella asintió de nuevo, ahora bajando la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas. "Estabas murmurando mi nombre y rogabas que no me fuera, mientras llorabas y dabas tumbos en la cama."

Sabía bien que había visto y no quería describir cada una de sus vueltas, de sus muecas de dolor, de su rostro empapado en sudor, de sus manos apuñadas en su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía con fuerza.

Bella se estremeció, y estaba casi hecha bolita en mi pecho, su mano aferraba fuertemente a mi mano que la sostenía.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso," dijo sin voltear a verme.

Así que no vio la mueca en mi rostro.

¿Qué importaba yo, cuando era ella la que tenía que sufrir por mi ausencia consciente o inconsciente?"

"Quien me importa eres tú, Bella, no yo," le recordé un poco exasperado.

Pero Bella no dijo nada.

"¿Bella?"

Levantó sus ojos después de un interminable minuto, a verme a los ojos.

"Sabes bien como funcionan las visiones de Alice," sus ojos se tensaron mientras iba entendiendo a donde iba con esto. "¿Sabías que tendrías pesadillas si yo me iba?"

No respondió.

"¿Por eso no querías que te dejara?"

Sus ojos se cerraron, e inspiró profundamente. "Sí."

Sentí como si esa simple respuesta me apuñalara directo al corazón.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podías saberlo?"

"Eso no importa."

"Dime, Bella," le exigí en un tono que no pude ocultar cuanto me dolían sus revelaciones.

"¿Por qué te haces esto, Edward?"

"Porque me lo merezco. Ahora dime."

Se levantó, y se paró frente a mí, sus ojos parecían tratar de transmitirle alguna clase de profunda emoción.

Pero en todo lo que podía pensar, era en ella y el sufrimiento que aún le causaba mi ausencia.

"Desde que... te fuiste, tengo esta pesadilla."

Mi frente se arrugó. "¿Solo una?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Siempre es la misma. No es nada."

"¿Nada?"

"Nada. Solo el tiempo, el espacio y yo. No hay nada. Y eso me aterra. Pero no hay nada en mi sueño. Solo yo en medio del bosque."

¿En medio del bosque?

Había sido un tono en creer que dejándola, Bella iba a estar mejor, ser más feliz, tener la vida que yo creía era la correcta para ella. Pero no me pondría a pensar en eso ahora mismo. Mi mente debía estar concentrada absoluta y únicamente en mi Bella, y como hacerla deja eso en el pasado, para que ambos pudiéramos vivir el presente.

"Bella, amor," susurré en su oído, al atraerla hacia mi contra mi pecho. Nunca querría dejarla ir de mi lado. "Fui un tono."

"Edward, no empecemos con eso," me pidió con la voz entrecortada.

"Pero lo fui."

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de hacer lo que Bella me había pedido, aunque me era muy difícil.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus calidas manos, y esperó por mi a que abriera los ojos. "Te amo," me dijo viendo directo a mis ojos, con una convicción tan aplastante como tranquilizadora. Mi corazón parecía que empezaría a latir en cualquier momento. "No importa lo que pase."

Y sin darme oportunidad de decir o hacer algo, capturó mis labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor, al inicio, para luego volverse ansioso y pasional mientras volvía sus manos a mi cuello, mi cabello. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, palpitando donde el mío compartiría su ritmo frenético de aún ser humano.

Ella empezó, y yo finalicé el beso cuando la sentí empezar a jadear contra mis labios.

Sonrió dulcemente, y se sentó a mi lado.

No vi que fuera este el momento para seguir hablando sobre sus pesadillas. Simplemente, porque no regresarían si yo estaba qui con ella.

Después de un rato, ambos nos recostamos, y Bella colocó su suave mejilla contra mi pecho, y suspiró alegremente.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella pareció recordar algo; su corazón se había acelerado antes de hablar.

"Mañana Charlie estará todo el día de pesca," anunció con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

Asentí. "Eso significa que tendremos todo el día para nosotros."

Reí entre dientes antes su entusiasmo.

Pero luego recordé un pequeño detalle con el nombre de Jacob Black. Aunque me agradó ver que se había olvidado de su plan de llamarlo, y ya estuviera feliz ante la perspectiva de un día entero a mi lado, y no al de su mejor amigo.

Pensé, después de un segundo, que sería mejor que hablara con él para ya poner fin a ese asunto.

"Creí que tenias planes," le recordé.

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Planes?"

"Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que llamarías a Jacob Black."

Su frente se alisó. "Oh, eso," asintió.

"Eso, sí."

"Una llamada no puede tomar más de tres o cinco minutos," añadió pensativa. "El resto de mi tiempo es tuyo."

Ambos sonreímos. Tiempo para nosotros era precisamente lo que necesitábamos.

Y mañana sería el día perfecto.

La conversación acabó tan rápido como empezó. Y Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos después de otro beso y de que comenzara yo a tararear su nana.

Ella descansó tranquilamente, mientras yo le daba vueltas al asunto de Jacob Black.

¿Debía sentir celos?

Bella no me había dado razón alguna para que yo alimentara tal sentimiento.

Pero mientras pensaba en ella siendo consolada tras mi partida en brazos de Black...

No podía impedir sentirme celoso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces, qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, más o menos?<strong>

**P.D. Ya les había comentando sobre otra historia que probablemente llegue pronto, no sé si espere a que termine con esta, o la haga al mismo tiempo, pero deben ser conscientes que si hago ambas, me tomará mucho más tiempo actualizar, ustedes díganme.**

**Esta es el summary (más o menos, y deben de haber leído Sol de Medianoche, para entenderlo): ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward hubiera decidido secuestrar a Bella como SM dice que piensa en algún momento en Sol de Medianoche? ¿Se la hubiera llevado a algún lugar lejano, o la hubiera dejado en Jacksonville de vuelta con su madre? ¿Crepúsculo no pasa del todo, mucho menos Luna Nueva ni Eclipse ni Amanecer? ¿O sí? ¿Bella se hubiera enamorado de él, o le hubiera temido? Pero sobre todo, ¿Cómo le iba explicar Edward que la hubiera secuestrado tan fácilmente, diciendole la verdad o con mentiras?**


	6. 5 TIEMPO A SOLAS

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente... jajaja llevo toda la tarde tratando de actualizar. Nunca había batallado con FF, pero bueno... parece que ya se compuso :)**

**¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Actualizaré después de apenas dos días del último capítulo?**

**Yo no podía creer cuando terminé el capítulo. TIEMPO RECORD =D ajajaja así es.**

**Espero que les guste, y MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews y apoyo, me encanta saber que les esta gustando lo que estoy haciendo con la historia. Ya casi entra Jacob a la historia. Veré que hago para que Edward siempre, o casi siempre, este ahí para ver las escenitas de "celos" con la novia de Jacob (a la cual por cierto aún no sé que nombre tiene, así que den consejos!)**

****DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!****

****Disfruten...****

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5. TIEMPO A SOLAS<p>

Había estado tarareando muy suavemente la nana de mí Bella en su oído; a esta hora de la mañana, Charlie usualmente se despertaba para irse a La Push de pesca, y no quería arriesgarme a que escuchara que había alguien cantando al oído de su hija mientras dormía.

Cuando se levantó, detuve su nana, y la hice a un lado para levantarme y esconderme, tal como un humano adolescente del padre de su novia.

Sacudí la cabeza ante lo ridículo de la situación. No es como si me escabullera dentro de la habitación de Bella a hacer cosas que Charlie no aprobara, y que preferiría a que su hija tuviera treinta años, al menos, para que las experimentara.

Sonreí cuando la puerta se abrió y Charlie suspiró aliviado al ver a Bella sola en su cama, pero más que nada, descansando tranquilamente.

Cerró la puerta después de murmurar, "Descansa mi Bells."

Y esperé a que se metiera a dar un baño para volver a lado de mi Bella, que empezaba a retorcerse ante la falta de mi compañía. Incluso dormida sabía perfectamente cuando la tenía en mi duro y frío abrazo, y cuando no.

Charlie no volvió a entrar a la recamara de Bella antes de irse.

Y yo no podía estar más ansiosa de que Bella saliera de sus sueños para empezar su día conmigo. Las horas me parecerían tan cortas a su lado; que no me serían suficiente.

A la hora de que Charlie se hubiera marchado, la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Bella cambiaron su ritmo. Así supe que ya estaba despierta.

Apreté ligeramente mis labios sobre su frente, y escuché sus pestañas aletear hasta abrir sus ojos.

Una sonrisa se esparció lentamente en su hermoso rostro.

"Buenos días, amor," murmuré tranquilamente, sonriendo ante el brillo que iluminaba sus ojos.

Bostezó, y respondió. "Buenos días."

Se estiró como un gato bajo mis brazos, y luego se medio incorporó, sentándose a mi lado.

"¿Cómo dormiste?" pregunté, pero había un timbre tenso en mi voz, que sabía no pasaría desapercibido por Bella.

"Estupendamente," me dijo, besando mi mejilla.

Me estremecí en mi interior ante su contacto. Chispas prendiéndose en el lugar que sus labios tocaron.

"Ahora necesito un momento," se disculpó, levantándose y luego tomando su neceser y un par de pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa azul clara, y con una última mirada a mi dirección, dijo, "Espérame aquí," y salió para dirigirse al baño.

Sonreí, porque su humor era claramente bueno. Eso significaba que debía haber dormido pacíficamente.

No había murmurado más que unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado; aunque más entrada la noche había escuchado mi nombre mezclado con suspiros y más sonrisas.

No podían haber sido pesadillas si sonreía, ¿o si?

Sacudí la cabeza. Tratando de no torturarme sin razón alguna para hacer tal cosa.

Mientras esperaba que terminara su ducha, ahora escuchaba las gotas caer y rodar por su cuerpo, me distraje pensando en qué cosas podría hacer hoy, aparte de llamar a Jacob Black.

El clima parecía prometedor. ¿Quizá ir a nuestro prado? Aunque la casa estaría vacía al igual que la de Bella.

La dejaría a ella decidir, siempre su decisión.

Bella volvió a los pocos minutos, su cabello aún goteaba mientras caminaba de regreso a mí, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al verme aún aquí.

Abrí mis brazos para ella, y al unirse a mí, la encerré en mi abrazo, al mismo tiempo que Bella se acercaba a mis labios. Rozando suavemente, liberando una carga eléctrica, causando un cosquilleo en mis labios que se profundizó al Bella dejar la suavidad de un lado, para pasar a sus usuales ataques.

Sonreí contra sus labios, y luego la separé de mí. Bella descansó su frente contra la mía para recuperar el aliento.

"Hora de desayunar para la humana," anuncié cuando vi que ya se recuperaba de nuestro beso.

Bella asintió, y me tomó de la mano para bajar a la cocina. Se preparó un plato con cereal, como era usual, y se sentó frente a mí.

"¿Qué haremos hoy?" preguntó cuando hubo terminado.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como siempre pasaba, cuando la observaba comer su desayuno.

"Creo que tienes una llamada pendiente," dije no muy feliz por perder ese valioso tiempo.

"Tres minutos," me recordó antes de levantarse.

Decidí quitarle algo que hacer para no desperdiciar más tiempo ya que terminara con la llamada. Así que cuando ella se dirigió al teléfono, yo me dirigí al lavatrastos con el plato y cuchara en mi mano.

"Edward," murmuró Bella, dejando el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar. "deja eso. Yo puedo hacerlo."

Tomé su mano para impedir que me quitara las cosas, y besé su mejilla. "Haz la llamada. Entre más pronto, mejor. Yo me encargo de esto."

Bella suspiró, pero asintió. "Bien."

Había una pequeña nota a lado del teléfono, noté cuando Bella se volvía hacia el.

_Llama a Jacob. Charlie._

Rodé mis ojos.

Bella todavía no volvía a descolgar, para cuando yo ya había terminado con mi tarea impuesta por mí. Así que volví mis ojos a ella, que ahora ya estaba marcando un número, que imaginé sería el de la casa de Jacob Black.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta contestó una voz grave y adulta.

"¿Bueno?"

"¿Billy? Soy Bella," saludó a la voz del otro lado.

Billy Black. Debía ser el padre de Jacob.

"Oh, Bella. ¡Que gusto!" se oía un apenas notable alivio en su voz, aunque no creía que Bella lo notara. "Te extrañamos por acá. Especialmente Jake."

Bella se encogió visiblemente al escuchar lo último.

"Sí, bueno," Bella miraba a la pared, jugueteando con el cordón telefónico. "Yo también, Billy."

Mis dientes chocaron audiblemente, y Bella volvió a encogerse.

¡Lo extrañaba!

Extrañaba Bella a ese chucho que tenía por mejor amigo. Extrañaba su compañía, aún cuando me tenía ahora a mí con ella.

De repente, me encontré preguntándome, que tan unidos se habían hecho a causa de mi ausencia.

"Ah," Bella respondió a algo que no escuché, pero se oía aliviada y decepcionada. "Bien. Ya será en otra ocasión."

"Claro, Bella. Saluda a Charlie de mi parte."

"De acuerdo. Adiós," Bella contestó, sin siquiera molestarse en decir a Billy que Charlie estaba de pesca y probablemente lo vería.

Volteo lentamente hacia mí. "Jacob no estaba en casa. Al parecer, esta patrullando."

Asentí, y me acerqué a ella.

"Así que tenemos el día solo para nosotros," su tono entusiasta era infeccioso, y me encontré sonriendo como tonto ante la idea.

"Podemos hacer lo que sea que quieras," le dije, entonces. Estaba, si era sincero, algo ansioso por ver que ideas tendría.

"Mmm," Bella susurró, pensando. La pequeña V apareciendo entre sus ojos.

Me dediqué a observar su rostro, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que vibraban dentro de ella, gritando a mis oídos y mi cabeza que estaba vivo, que sería así hasta que yo lo decidiera.

No, lo corregí, hasta que Bella lo decidiera.

Siempre lo había querido, cambiar, ser un vampiro a mi lado por toda la eternidad; y ahora que lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesto a realizar su cambio yo mismo, y ella se echaba para atrás, tomando el camino fácil.

¿No sería justo que ella cediera algo que le costara, en lugar de solo yo?

Para mi, estaba cediendo todo, su humanidad, su alma, su oportunidad de llegar al cielo; pero dado el hecho de que para ella eso no era nada, debería dar a cambio algo, algo que ya era mío, según decía.

Su promesa de ser mía para siempre, su juramento de amarme hasta que la muerte nos separe.

No creía que fuera demasiado que pedir.

Aunque Bella parecía no estar de acuerdo con eso.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, y supe que ya había decido qué hacer el día de hoy. Sus ojos se volvieron de mis ojos a la ventana, donde el sol salía intermitentemente, detrás de las nubes.

"¿Podríamos ir a nuestro prado?" preguntó insegura, al ver salir el sol una vez más.

Seguro se preguntaba sino sería peligroso salir de su casa bajo el sol; aún cuando no habían muchos vecinos a la redonda que pudieran verme.

Un mensaje llegó a mi celular, y Bella lo sacó del bolsillo de mi casa antes que decidiera moverme.

Lo abrió y lo leyó, y luego su rostro se iluminó de nuevo.

"En diez minutos podemos irnos," murmuró Bella con sus ojos entusiasmados en mi rostro. "El sol se mantendrá oculto por poco más de siete minutos."

Sonreí. "Suficiente."

Nos puse a ambos de pie, y la jalé de la mano para irnos de una vez. Bella sonrió hasta que abrí la puerta del pasajero de su acabada Chevy, alzó una ceja.

"Llegaremos a mi casa primero," le expliqué y luego apunté a mi aspecto. "Tengo que cambiarme."

Bella asintió. "Claro. Si Charlie te ve así, no tendrá dudas del lugar donde pasaste la noche."

"Exacto," besé sus labios, y la ayudé a subir cuando la sentí tambalear.

Reí entre dientes, y ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

Estuve a su lado antes de que terminara de acomodarse en su lugar. En pocos segundos estábamos cruzando el pequeño pueblo de Forks a mi casa.

"Esta vez disfrutaré del prado," Bella dijo para si misma.

Voltee a verla. "De eso me encargaré yo," le prometí con otra de sus sonrisas favoritas.

Y en eso entendí lo que había dicho. "¿Esta vez?" pregunté inseguro.

Estaba diciendo, entonces, que nuestro viaje al prado hace un año no había sido de su agrado. No entendía. Ni por un solo momento me había parecido que no hubiera disfrutado de nuestra estancia en nuestro prado.

Bella se estremeció. "¿Recuerdas mi epifanía?"

Asentí solamente.

"Bueno, llevaba tiempo sin escucharte," el tono triste en su voz se profundizó. "y Jacob no me hablaba, así que decidí ir a buscarte," sabíamos que se refería al sentido figurado al hablar de buscarme. "a tu prado. Creí que por ser tuyo, te escucharía finalmente. Pero no fue así. Allí fue donde Laurent-" gruñí al escuchar el nombre de aquel maldito que casi había tenido éxito en matar a mi Bella. "-me encontró, y casi..."

Suspiró profundamente, y yo apreté más su mano en la mía. "Tú sabes," murmuró, recostando su rostro en mi hombro.

No dije nada, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Llegamos al frente de la gran casa, vacía en estos momentos, y al bajar, la tomé en mis brazos, besándola con ansias, buscando que olvidara aquel amargo episodio que yo debí haber evitado.

"No te preocupes," le pedí, cuando la dejé respirar. "No dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti, mucho menos te lastime."

Bella inhaló profundamente. "Lo sé."

"Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo," la animé, y entramos a la casa. No solté su mano hasta que tuve que tomar un cambio de ropa limpio para darme un baño rápido. Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron mientras me veía salir del monstruoso – para un hombre – guardarropa que Alice había armado.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté a mi sonrojada Bella.

Con el rojo profundizándose en sus mejillas, negó con la cabeza. "Nada."

Besé su frente antes de que pudiera parpadear, y entré al baño antes de que se diera cuenta. Me bañé en tiempo record, sin siquiera darme tiempo de pensar en Bella esperándome afuera, y salí en menos de treinta segundos ya listo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al verme salir vestido. Porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recuperarse, sus mejillas aún estaban encendidas.

Le sonreí abiertamente, y me senté a su lado en el sofá en el que me esperaba.

"Imaginando cosas que no deberías, ¿cierto?" dije antes de siquiera pensar en mis palabras, pero de repente tuve el impulso de tentarla.

Sus mejillas volvieron a retomar el rojo que apenas habían logrado controlar. "Igual que yo."

Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas al escucharme. Creyendo que no hablaba en serio, de seguro.

Así que para que me creyera, la atraje a mí, y besé su cuello, su mentón, sus mejillas, sus labios.

Su respiración se había acelerado tan pronto como la había tomado en mis brazos. Un jadeo salio de sus labios, su aliento dulce y cálido agolpándose en mi boca, al dejarla caer en el pequeño sofá, conmigo sobre ella.

Su piel se calentó tanto, que por poco sentía que explotaría en llamaradas de placer.

Por lo que decidí que era mejor detenernos aquí. La ducha de agua fría, al parecer, no era suficiente para mantenerme correctamente serio.

"Salgamos de aquí antes de que..." no terminé, pero Bella entendió de que hablaba a la perfección.

Estaba por levantarme, cuando Bella me jaló hacia ella, murmurando, "No," y por acción refleja regresé a su lado, aunque sabía que no debía. Unió sus labios a los míos una vez más, dejándose llevar por el momento, y yo por unos segundos.

"El sol," le recordé, y Bella suspiró.

"Claro," dijo algo decepcionada. "No te hubieras escapado tan fácilmente si estuviéramos en mi cuarto."

Le sonreí al comprender que hablaba de la falta de una cama.

"Ya vámonos, Bella," y la incorporé a mi lado.

Bajamos a paso humano, la abrazaba de la cintura, así que solo la redireccioné al bajar las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Bella confundida.

"La cocina," dije sin mirarla.

"Edward..."

"Tomaremos algo de comida. No te tendré sin comer durante todo el día, con un plato de cereal nada mas."

Voltee a verla, y Bella rodó sus ojos. "Bien."

Entramos, entonces, y le dije, "Toma lo que quieras y nos vamos. Ya sabes donde esta todo."

"¿Sigue todo en el mismo lugar?" Bella preguntó, alzando sus cejas.

Asentí.

La vi rebuscar en las alacenas, y el refrigerador para volver solo con un par de manzanas, unas barras de granola, y una botella con agua.

Fui yo quien rodó ahora sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" me retó, con la frente arrugada.

"Nada. ¿Es todo?"

"Sí," me respondió, poniendo las cosas en su bolsa.

Al salir, caminó a su camioneta, y yo negué. Le daría, claro, la oportunidad de elegir.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Llegaríamos más rápido en mi Volvo," murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, y luego le sonreí.

Sus ojos se dilataron, y cuando respondió, su voz sonaba entrecortada. "Eres un tramposo."

Sonreí nuevamente victorioso, y me apresuré a su lado. "Pero te encanta."

"No lo puedo negar," contestó con el corazón golpeando su pecho rápidamente.

Subimos al Volvo, y conduce hasta alcanzar la carretera con camino a nuestro prado. Bella se mantuvo callada durante el trayecto, solo de vez en cuando su corazón se aceleraría, pero solo cuando levantaba sus ojos a mi rostro, cuando le sonreía, o mis labios besaban su cabello, su mejilla, su cuello, mis dedos acariciaban la mano que sostenían...

No me podía sentir mejor que en esos cortos y raros momentos de paz entre nosotros.

Deseé por un segundo que nuestros momentos siempre fueran así, y luego recordé que el blanco y el negro son aburridos, necesitábamos un poco de color.

Llegamos mucho más rápido en el Volvo, que si hubiéramos viajado en la camioneta de Bella.

Bella bajó emocionada después de que abriera su puerta; cosa que no habría logrado sino tuviera una velocidad inhumana.

Los dos caminamos tomados de la mano, simplemente disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad, Bella pasó sus brazos por mi cintura para acercarse aún más, suspirando contenta, y yo la abracé a ella, respirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella. Escuchando su voz de vez en cuando mientras manteníamos una conversación de pocas palabras; no había mucho que decir, ni necesidad de expresar algo que sentíamos con facilidad.

Cuando alcanzamos el prado, lo cruzamos sin separarnos ni un solo milímetro. Bella se detuvo en el centro del prado, que ahora vibraba lleno de color y vida.

"Es hermoso," Bella murmuró, y se volvió a mi. "Otra vez."

Mi frente se arrugó.

"La última vez que estuve aquí, solo había pasto, las flores parecían extrañar a su dueño."

Reí entre dientes. ¿Su dueño?

"No te reías, es cierto," se quejó con un puchero mientras se sentaba, atrayéndome a su lado.

Pero la detuve a mitad de camino.

"¿Qué?" preguntó asustada, ya que había gruñido al captar ese aroma. "¿Qué pasa?"

Traté de calmarme. "Laurent."

Bella suspiró aliviada. "Oh. Edward, los lobos acabaron con él."

Asentí. "Lo sé. Pero debí ser yo quien te defendiera de ese-"

"Basta," me exigió, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos, su mirada lucía feroz. "Olvídate de eso. Estas aquí ahora. Y _eso_ es lo que me importa."

"Tienes razón," cedí después de inhalar profundamente.

Me sonrió y se alzó en la punta de sus pies lo más que pudo, y al no alcanzar hizo un sexy puchero, así que riendo para mi, me incliné lo poco que necesitaba para permitirle acceso a lo que deseaba, lo que deseábamos.

Después de un largo beso, que fue de su máximo agrado, y mío, nos recostamos sobre el verde y ligeramente húmedo pasto. Recuperando el aliento.

Pasamos el día entero hablando de cosas sin importancia, viendo en los ojos del otro, compartiendo uno que otro beso, observando el cielo, tocando su rostro, ella el mío, simplemente estando juntos.

No habría querido que terminara nunca. Pero el sol se ocultaría pronto, y Charlie volvería a su casa.

Los dos nos sentíamos tan no dispuestos a volver, que fue casi una lucha por aceptarlo. Y la cargué en mi espalda, para volver más rápido al carro, y conducimos de vuelta a Forks; pero podía sentirme a mi mismo más relajado, más feliz, y sabía que para Bella había tenido el mismo efecto. Lo cual me alegraba porque lo necesitaba.

Al llegar, Charlie aún no volvía de su día de pesca, por lo que Bella aprovechó para cambiarse y ponerse a hacer la cena.

Cuando llegó estaba tan de buen humor, que en lugar de dedicarme comentarios sarcásticos, mejor me ignoró lo más que pudo.

Había visto a Billy, pero como Bella, no había tenido éxito en ver a Jacob para saludarlo.

Me fui a la hora indicada, y cuando volvía, mi teléfono empezó a vibrar.

"Edward," la voz de Alice sonaba preocupada. "No quise molestarlos antes."

"¿Qué pasa, Alice?" mi voz sonaba tensa.

Alice suspiró pesadamente, pero no respondió por unos segundos. "Victoria. Volvió, Edward."

El silencio se apoderó de mí. Victoria había vuelto. Otra vez.

Mi única reacción fue pensar en Bella y volver tan rápido como pude a su lado, asegurarme de que estaba bien, aunque sabía que lo estaba.

Bella debía volver a ser una persona segura. Y lo lograría de cualquier forma. Lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) y la hayan disfrutado mucho! Ojalá tenga el siguiente listo lo más pronto posible. La otra semana me voy a Culiacán, así que pospondremos las actualizaciones por dos semanas... al menos que tenga acceso a Internet, lo intentaré!<strong>


	7. 6 LLAMADAS

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Y de nuevo, finalmente estoy de regreso. Y con la cara más roja que la de Bella por haberme tardado TANTO en tenerles listo este capítulo. Pero de verdad que fue de locos la semana ante pasada, y la pasada estuve fuera de la ciudad, así que ni chance de actualizar.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya entra Jacob a la historia, FINALMENTE. ja ja ja :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, chicas. Las quiero mucho. Y este capítulo es dedicada a aquellas que leen fielmente cualquier mensada que se me ocurre escribir.**

****DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!****

****Disfruten, ya saben.****

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6. Llamadas<p>

Agradecí a todas o todos los que tuviera que agradecer, por encontrar a Charlie ya roncando cuando me acerqué a casa de Bella.

Las palabras de Alice seguían ocupando gran parte de mi mente, incluso después de haber cortado la llamada.

Pero no sin antes explicarme como se habían cruzado con el olor de Victoria a unos cuantos kilómetros de Forks, debió de haber estado cerca apenas hace dos días o menos, me había dicho. Probablemente había sido el día que Bella había tenido aquella pesadilla.

Me sentía mejor sabiendo que había estado cerca de Bella ese día.

"¿Le vas a contar?" Alice me había preguntado después de darme la explicación más detallada que había logrado.

"No lo sé," había respondido a mi hermana, inseguro de que sería lo mejor. "No quiero preocuparla."

Alice suspiró, exasperada. "Edward, no cometas el error de protegerla, ocultándole la verdad. Sabes que eso a Bella no le gustaría."

Sacudí mi cabeza, enojado, al saber que Alice tenía la razón. Al menos en que a Bella no le gustaría que le ocultara algo tan importante.

"Es lo mejor, y no te preocupes. Volvimos a Forks, y estaré al pendiente de todo. Tú solo encárgate de Bella."

"Gracias, Alice."

Me sentía un poco aliviado de ya haber llegado a casa de Bella, y al escucharla en su habitación, me permitía respirar con calma de nuevo.

Trepé hacia su ventana, que me esperaba abierta, para deslizarme dentro. Me encontré con Bella recostada en su cama, leyendo su ya muy desgastada copia de su libro favorito _Cumbres Borrascosas_. El cual aventó a un lado al verme parado a lado de su ventana, observándola, aun preguntándome de que forma le podía decir que Victoria había vuelto.

Un día no haría daño, ¿verdad?

No quería que nuevamente sintiera miedo, mucho menos antes de que fuera a entregarse a su traicionera subconsciencia.

Sonreí cuando sus brazos me envolvieron de nuevo en su calidez.

"Es tarde," le recordé, volviendo con ella a la cama.

Claro, Bella no podía hacer nada fácil. Me detuvo, o me detuve más bien, cuando la sentí negarse a seguirme.

"Edward, ¿qué esta pasando?" me preguntó al volverme a ella, miraba directamente a mis ojos.

"Nada," le respondí, mintiendo perfectamente, e incluso relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo para que pudiera reflejar lo tenso que me sentía después de haber escuchado las noticias de Alice. "Créeme, Bella. No es nada."

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, en lugar de tratar de distraerla como normalmente haría.

"De acuerdo," dijo caminando a la cama, aunque no sonaba muy convencida. Pero lo suficiente como para seguir insistiendo en el tema.

Besé su frente, una vez estuvo acomodada y canté su nana hasta que se quedó dormida.

Toda la noche me pasé pensando en la posibilidad de salir yo mismo a rastrear a Victoria, como habían sido mis planes hasta la noche que había hablado con Bella después de regresar de Volterra, incluso entonces, su voz había estado saturada de horror y miedo al escuchar mi plan. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de dejarla en estos momentos, con las consecuencias que causaban la falta de mi presencia para ir a cazar, no quería imaginar bajo qué cantidad la pondría con la decisión de ir tras Victoria, creyendo en la posibilidad de que no volviera en un tiempo o nunca; porque Bella seguramente pensaría en lo peor.

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Pero al ver el rostro de mi Bella, tranquilamente descanso en mis brazos, no me fue difícil encontrar mi decisión.

No podía dejarla, ni ahora ni mañana, ni nunca.

La noche terminó, y el día empezó. Pasé el último día que tendría para mí a Bella durante todo el día. Charlie no se quejó, diciendo que volvería de pesca ahora con Billy, después de prometer a Bella que si veía a Jacob le pidiera que la llamara cuando pudiera.

Traté de mostrarme neutral cuando se mencionó su nombre y el pedido de recibir una llamada de él.

Pasamos un día tranquilo en su casa, como petición de Charlie. Nada de salidas, ya que mañana había clases y Bella empezaría a trabajar oficialmente de nuevo después de volver de _Los __Angeles_.

Fue un día tranquilo, casi o mejor que el pasado.

La noche la pasamos sin nada que interrumpiera la tranquilidad del fin de semana, y fue otra buena noche de sueños. Aunque no tanto para mí, a cierta hora de la noche se había revuelto inquieta en mis brazos, murmurando "Jacob, llámame, por favor," con una voz saturada de tristeza. Casi podía verla rogando con sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas derramadas.

No dejé que eso me molestara. Ya me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su amigo, y cuan desesperada se estaba poniendo por saber algo, lo que fuese, de aquel chucho.

A la mañana, me despedí de una aún somnolienta Bella, para ir a cambiarme de ropa, y volver con ella acompañado por Alice.

Con lo primero que me recibió fue con una mueca reprobatoria. Había visto que decidía no contarle nada a Bella de Victoria todavía.

"No empieces, Alice," le rogué al verla, esperándome.

_Bella se molestará,_ me recordó, saltando de su lugar para seguirme al interior de la casa.

Esme me sonrió al pasar a su lado.

Y antes que pudiera reclamarme algo más, subí en un segundo a mi cuarto, tomando una ducha por poco más de un minuto, para luego tomarme otro minuto vistiéndome.

Podía escucharlas debajo, discutiendo sobre algunas remodelaciones que Alice quería en su guardarropa.

Nunca tenía suficiente.

"Lo hablaremos luego," Alice le dijo al verme bajando al primer piso, donde me esperaban.

Esme sonrió en mi dirección de nuevo, pero con un sentimiento distinto detrás de su gesto. Luego noté porqué, mientras veía mis ojos negros por la sed, que ni había recordado hasta que Esme me la había hecho presente de nuevo.

"Estoy bien, Esme," le aseguré, besando su frente.

"¿Seguro?" preguntó, no estaba segura si simplemente debía creerme y confiar en mí.

_Bien_, asintió después de pensarlo por un segundo.

"Vámonos ya, Edward," Alice intervino. "O llegaremos tarde por Bella."

"Claro. Adiós, Esme."

Alice se despidió de ella, y salimos mientras Esme me dedicada un último pensamiento.

_Saluda a Bella por mí._

Alice aún estaba molesta por mi decisión, y solo seguía repitiéndome lo mala que era mi decisión en su mente.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella, iba a pedirle que no le dijera nada al respecto a Bella, pero me ganó la partida.

"Ni te molestes, Edward," me dijo algo enojada. "No le diré nada, aunque no este de acuerdo."

"Gracias, Alice," murmuré con un suspiro.

"Sí, sí, claro," respondió.

Bella apenas caminaba hacia el Volvo para cuando nuestra pequeña charla llegó a su fin.

"Hola, Alice," saludó Bella, con más entusiasmo del que esperábamos tanto Alice como yo.

"Bella, te extrañé," respondió mi hermana con un tono en el que logró combinar su tristeza con la emoción de verla otra vez.

"¿Buena cacería?"

Alice le guiñó un ojo. "De lo mejor."

"Me alegro."

Bella miró desorientada a su alrededor, cuando su mirada regresó al frente; ya estaba aparcando en el lugar de siempre.

Alice se despidió, prometiendo vernos en el almuerzo, alejándose graciosamente.

Tomé la mano de Bella, asegurándole que hoy sería un día mejor que el viernes. Estaba aquí con ella, como debería ser. Todos nos miraban con diferentes emociones que iban de sorprendidos, a decepcionados, a no importarles.

Angela y Ben nos saludaron en el pasillo, preguntando amablemente como había pasado mí fin de semana acampando.

"Estuvo bien," les respondí sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a Bella. "Aunque hubiera preferido la compañía de Bella que de los árboles."

Los dos rieron y se despidieron después de unas cuantas palabras más.

Cuando Alice nos encontró en la cafetería, sabía que me ocultaba algo cuando la escuché traduciendo un complejo número de palabras extranjeras a otro complejo lenguaje.

Pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntar que había vito, ya que platicaba animadamente con Angela y Bella.

Otro viaje de compras se mezclaba en la conversación, por lo que Bella mejor centró su atención en mí, antes de verse obligada a aceptar un viaje para ir de compras con mi hermana.

Y Alice ni siquiera intentó convencerla.

Al sonar la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo, Alice se dirigió a mí.

"Jasper vendrá por mí," y luego se fue.

Bella volteo a verme, y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Esta vez no tenía ni idea de qué me ocultaba.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras últimas clases y al termino del día, hice un puchero cuando me recordó que tenía que llevarla a la tienda de deportes de los Newton.

"Edward, tengo que trabajar," me recordó cuando íbamos camino a la tienda donde estaría acompañada de Mike Newton.

"No, no es cierto. ¿Sabes que si te casaras conmigo no tendrías necesidad de tener un trabajo?" le recordé y sonreí de la forma que sabía alteraba su corazón y su respiración.

"Quiero trabajar," alegó después de recuperarse, y luego añadió. "Y Charlie, también."

Ya estábamos ahí, y bajé de mi auto para ir a su lado, Bella casi estaba fuera del auto.

"¿Qué haces?" se quejó al ayudarla.

"Despedirme de ti. Será una tarde muy larga," me quejé como un niño chiquito.

Bella sonrió, y yo me incliné para besarla.

Su respiración y su corazón se alocaron tan pronto después de haberse controlado hace unos cuantos segundos. Profundicé en el beso, al ver a Mike Newton rabiando mientras esperaba detrás del vidrio por Bella a que entrara de una vez.

Al menos le quedaba claro que Bella era _mí_ novia, y no tenía oportunidad con ella.

La dejé ir con una risa escapando de mi boca, al verla caminar con menos equilibrio del que poseía en sus mejores momentos.

Me alejé al verla entrar, logrando no tropezar y caer al suelo.

Y decidiendo que no quería volver a casa, me estacioné, escondido del tráfico entre los árboles a la orilla de la carretera y a un poco menos de tres kilómetros de la tienda de deportes para poder escuchar a Mike y mantener un ojo en Bella.

Gruñí cuando el Volvo se tambaleó ante el nuevo peso que se forzaba sin invitación en el interior.

"Emmett, no necesito compañía."

"Lo sé. No es por eso que he venido," dijo con un fingido tono inocente. "Esme cree que podrías aprovechar estas horas e ir a cazar algo."

Suspiré. Sería cuestión de segundos, minutos si venía decidido a convencerme, para que se rindiera y regresara a hacer algo más productivo, o divertido, en su casa. Quizá volver con Rosalie.

"Ni te molestes en decirme que no necesitas cazar," Emmett dijo, su tono tenía un timbre de burla. "Nada más mírate. Seguramente Bella saldrá corriendo creyendo que en cualquier momento encajarás tus colmillos en su cuello."

No volteé a verlo. "Sabes que no tenemos colmillos."

"¿Y? no es que los necesitemos," y sonrió mostrando el set de dientes perfectamente afilados, que bien no era colmillos, pero hacían el mismo trabajo.

"Emmett, solo vete," le pedí, tratando de no gruñir, aunque no con el efecto deseado.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Ándale, Edward. Nada le pasará a Bella. Alice nos llamaría si viera algo raro o peligroso, lo sabes."

"No me importa," mis manos estaban tan apretadas contra el volante, que por un segundo creí destrozarlo.

_Edward, sino vienes conmigo ahora mismo, haré pedazos tu lindo Volvo._

¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a servir conmigo ahora mismo. Ni que me importara más un entupido carro que la seguridad de mi Bella. Bueno, no era un entupido carro, pero sí era más importante para mí Bella que el Volvo.

"Hazlo," le dije en un tono claramente despreocupado.

Podía jurar que su mandíbula crujió al abrirse con la sorpresa causada por mí respuesta.

Y tuve que reír de su expresión.

_Whoa,_ solamente pensaba.

"Ahora veo que no vendrás," finalmente aceptó.

"Gracias," murmuré, relajándome un poco.

Había estado esperando que después de su rendición, decidiera irse y dejarme solo, pero me había dicho que se quedaría a hacerme un poco de compañía; no lo agradecí en el momento. Pero aligeró mi humor y la tensión que sentía al estar lejos de Bella, aunque solo fueran unas pocas horas. Tuve que soportar varias bromas estúpidas de mi hermano favorito, que bien no causaban ninguna gracias, me hacían distraer mi mente. Fue astuto al no pensar en ningún momento en los rastros que habían encontrado de Victoria.

Finalmente, las horas que tenía que pasar alejado de Bella acabaron, y Emmett se despidió, internándose en el bosque para volver a casa. Y yo encendí el carro para dirigirme por Bella.

Mientras me acercaba la escuché marcando un número telefónico; y aunque tenía idea de a quien llamaba, deseaba que no fuera así.

"Billy, soy Bella," contestó después de que respondieran al otro lado de la línea. "¿Esta Jacob?"

Billy suspiró exasperado. "Sí," contestó cortante.

Ahora estaba fuera de la tienda, esperando a que terminara su llamada y saliera a mi encuentro. Debía saber que no debía tardar demasiado, sino Charlie supondría que era yo quien la retenía. Y eso no sería de ninguna ayuda para ninguno de los dos.

"Pero esta dormido," su tono reflejaba claramente que no era cierto.

Bella suspiró un poco exasperada. "Bien, lo llamaré luego," dijo con el mismo tono. "Gracias, Billy."

"Adiós, Bella."

Y la línea se cortó del otro lado.

Al parecer Bella tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para calmarse. Luego tomó sus cosas y sin buscar a Mike le dijo, "Nos vemos mañana, Mike" desde la puerta, para salir y encaminarse hacia el Volvo, donde la esperaba ya fuera del auto para abrir su puerta.

Tan pronto como toqué su tibia mejilla, dio un suspiro de alivio; como si de pronto su día fuera mejor.

Sonreí.

"Te extrañé," murmuró Bella mientras seguía acariciando su mejilla y una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

"Yo, también," le dije y me incliné hacia sus labios expectantes para colocar un rápido beso que nos dejó a ambos con deseos de más. Lo que quedó demostrado con un puchero de su parte.

Reí entre dientes. "Vamos, o Charlie creerá que te secuestré."

Bella dio un respingo. "Sin duda."

Pasamos de la misma manera las siguientes semanas. La escuela fue mejorando poco a poco, los estudiantes se acostumbraron a mi regreso eventualmente, y casi olvidaron lo que había desencadenado en Bella el que nos hubiéramos ido; a excepción de Mike y Jessica, que siempre renegaban en sus mentes por verme de regreso, y no solo a la escuela, sino con Bella, también.

Angela y Ben eran los únicos que en verdad se alegraban por el regreso de Alice y mío. Sobretodo porque sabían que esa era la razón de que Bella fuera tan feliz; porque eso se veía.

Charlie se aligeró un poco; al igual que todos en la escuela, veía el cambio radical que había en su hija. Sus ojos ahora brillaban con vida, con alegría, su rostro ya no lucia cansado, mucho menos demacrado. Su risa llenaba las habitaciones de su casa cuando estábamos juntos.

Era feliz nuevamente.

Y por esa misma razón, para no arruinar su paz mental y su tranquilidad, también, había decidido no decirle nada a Bella sobre los rastros que habíamos encontrado de Victoria.

No había vuelto, al menos a Forks. Y no quería preocuparla, sino había nada porque preocuparse.

Claro que habían varios miembros de mí familia que no estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero solo uno de ellos no respetaba mi decisión, pero tampoco actuaba en contra de ella. Lo agradecía, y ella lo sabía. Alice no había parado de molestarme al respecto desde que habíamos sabido de la presencia que presentaba una amenaza para Bella.

Siempre recibía un mensaje de Alice cuando llegaba de regreso a casa de Bella, ya que Charlie se había ido a dormir, porque sabía que esa era la hora más idónea para hablar con ella de un tema tan delicado. Yo también lo sabía, pero me negaba a arruinar su paz mental.

Bella estaba segura, o deseaba fervientemente, que la manada de lobos de La Push hubieran asustado a Victoria, y no cambiaría su idea para preocuparla.

No lo haría, por más que Alice insistiera.

Carlisle y Esme habían tenido que exigir a Alice, al inicio, que dejara de molestarme con ese tema, que esa era mi decisión y tenía que respetarla aunque no le agradara a nadie. La única que no pronunciaba palabra alguna al respecto era Rosalie; a ella le daba igual que hiciera.

Jasper y Emmett de vez en cuando molestaban, pero trataban de mantenerse al margen, a sabiendas de que una vez que tomaba una decisión, no había forma de que la cambiara.

Mientras pasaba a toda velocidad por las casi desiertas calles de Forks, un sábado por la tarde camino a recoger a Bella de su tedioso trabajo, pensaba en si en realidad Victoria se había dado por vencida y haya decidido dejar olvidada, o algo así, su venganza contra mí y Bella. Deseaba que así fuera.

Pero la duda estaba siempre presente en alguna esquina de mí mente, considerando la idea de que solamente se estuviera preparando mejor.

Sacudí la cabeza, no me podía permitir que Bella viera ni un índice mínimo de preocupación en mí rostro; porque rápidamente se convertiría en suya.

Con esa idea en mente, estacioné frente a la tienda de los Newton, observando como Bella que echaba humo hasta por las orejas salía enojada hacia el Volvo. Me bajé de inmediato para recibirla de vuelta a mis brazos, y Bella escondió su rostro en mi pecho.

Esta vez no presté la más minima atención a los pensamientos de un innecesariamente celoso Mike.

Bajé mi mirada preocupada hacia Bella justo cuando ella alzaba la suya, y en lugar de enojo veía una tristeza profunda.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" pregunté en un tono conciliador, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas. "¿Un mal día en el trabajo?"

Bella miró profundamente en mí mirada, perdiéndose en ella por unos segundos, mientras la tristeza era reemplazada en un pestañeo por amor y por deseo. Un deseo que nada tenía que ver con la pasión, más bien con necesidad y ganas.

Sonreí cuando ella encontró lo mismo en mis ojos, luego atrajo mí rostro al de ella para estampar sus anhelantes labios en los míos, que siempre esperaban cualquier oportunidad par tocarlos.

Al momento que la sentí empezar a emocionarse de más, la detuve, aunque deseaba dejarla que tomara lo que fuera que quería de mí.

"Vamos," le dije tomándola de la mano. "hay que llevarte a casa."

Bella hizo una adorable mueca pero asintió y me siguió para subir al lado del pasajero. Mientras rodeaba _lentamente_ el Volvo para subir al otro lado.

"¿Me dirás porque estabas tan enojada?" le pregunté al encender el auto y salir del pequeño estacionamiento.

Bella suspiró, molesta de nuevo. "Llamé a Jacob."

La respiración que no necesitaba se quedó atorada en algún lugar de mí garganta cuando la escuché.

¿Habló con él?

¿No debería de haber estado saltando de alegría en lugar de echando fuego por los ojos ahora que había llamado a Jacob?

Había estado murmurando, casi de forma ininteligible el nombre de Jacob en sus sueños. A veces solo una vez, a veces dos veces, y podía ver en su tono, en su expresión que lo extrañaba.

La única duda que me asaltaba, y me partía el corazón, la posibilidad, era cuanto lo extrañaba.

¿Extrañaba más su presencia que la mía?

Muchas veces me di de golpes en la cabeza, figurativamente, por permitirme tales pensamientos. Bella me había demostrado de una y mil formas que me amaba.

Miré en sus ojos que esperaban una respuesta y luego volví a ver al frente donde el semáforo mostraba la luz roja que me mantenía detenido, allí, escuchando a Bella hablar sobre la llamada a su mejor amigo.

Y yo, entretanto, mordiéndome la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez que me pusiera en evidencia.

Así que me decidí por asentir, en lugar de decir algo.

"No puedo creerlo," Bella se quejó. "Jacob estaba en casa. Estaba _allí_, y no quiso dar los cinco pasos necesarios para contestar. Al menos eso dijo Billy."

Me mantuve en silencio, mientras detectaba la falsa ira en su voz que trataba de ocultar lo que le dolía.

Suspiré para mis adentros, y luego aceleré al ver la luz roja cambiar a verde.

Luego Bella se cruzó de brazos, y con más sentimiento dijo, "Creo que Billy me odia ahora."

Y en ese momento ya no me pude quedar callado.

"Él no te odia," le dije volteando a verla. _Nos odia a nosotros,_ pensé para mis adentros. "Eso lo sabes muy bien, Bella."

Bella miró al frente. "Se siente como si me odiara."

Arrugué la frente, y luego me compuse. No estaba seguro de qué decir. Defenderlos me carcomía por dentro, pero haría sentir mejor a Bella; de lo contrario, se deprimiría más con la actitud de dos personas que consideraba como su familia.

"Tanto Jacob como Billy saben que he vuelto, y que tú estas conmigo," le expliqué lo mejor que pude. "Él no vendrá a ti; la enemistad esta profundamente enraizada entre nosotros."

Bella respingó. "Jacob sabe que ustedes no son malos."

"Lo sabe. Pero no estoy seguro si sería capaz de controlarse, no si nos enfrentáramos frente a frente," le expliqué, al mismo tiempo visualizando tal encuentro en mí mente. Podía ver perfectamente qué pasaría. En una pelea, no sería yo quien caería. "Y si eso pasara, probablemente saldría mu – lastimado."

Unos segundos pasaron, y me volví hacia ella justo a tiempo para ver una expresión horrorizada en su rostro. No estaba seguro que era lo que la horrorizaba.

¿Qué le pasara algo a él, o a mí?

"Edward Cullen," pronunció mi nombre con cuidado, sus penetrantes ojos enterrados en mí mirada. Se olvidó de que la miraba a ella en lugar de al frente. "¿Ibas a decir muerto, verdad?"

No necesité decir nada, vio la respuesta en mis ojos.

"Eso no pasará," zanjó el tema.

Aceleré después de que pasara la Sra. Meyer, dueña de la librería de la esquina.

"No habrá enfrentamiento..." murmuró ausentemente.

"Bella," susurré viéndola nuevamente.

"Hay que llegar a casa. Charlie de seguro esta mirando al reloj," su voz se tiñó de sarcasmo. "Y no queremos más problemas."

Justo cuando pronunció la última palabra lo escuché.

_Espero que eso sea suficiente para alejarlo de ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no atrasarme ahora que ya casi acaban las vacaciones, pero hay que tenerme paciencia, ¿sí?<strong>

**Estaré esperando sus reviews. Siempre me encanta saber sí les gustó o no el capítulo, y como creen que va la historia.**

**Gracias! =D**


	8. 7 TREGUA

**¡Hola, hola!**

**He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que APENAS empieza. Gracias a sus reviews, que pocos, me alegre ver que a esa dos personanitas les gustó el capítulo pasado, gracias! :)**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo también les guste y que dejen sus pensamientos. Jacob finalmente entra en la historia, y nos iremos adentrando poco a poco a lo que ya esperan ver. BELLA CELOSA! Pero tranquilas, que todo seguirá igual al final. Edward&Bella. Por supuesto que no cambiaría eso, soy Team Edward =D**

**********DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!**********

**********Disfruten, ya saben!**********

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7. Tregua<p>

Contuve el gruñido que sentía a punto de explotar fuera de mí garganta, al escuchar a ese chico. Me contuve de salir del Volvo y llegar al hombre lobo que se atrevía a siquiera pensar en alejarme de Bella.

Una motocicleta roja brillante apareció en su mente, y luego lo vi a él bajando de ella, caminar hacia la casa de Bella, tocar la puerta y Charlie salir a recibirlo.

"_¡Jake!"_ un Charlie sonriente lo recibió.

Jacob apenas pudo responder con un "Hola" que no sonara tan serio o enojado como se sentía.

"_Bella aún no llega, pero no debe tardar,"_ Charlie le aseguró, echándole otra mirada al reloj.

Esta vez el chico Black no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Porque sabía con quien debía estar; ya que la camioneta de Bella estaba estacionada frente a la casa. De allí suponía fácilmente que debía estar conmigo. Eso solamente causó que su rabia se encendiera nuevamente, y puso su entupido plan en acción.

"_¿Ha vuelto? ¿Cullen?"_ preguntó Jacob, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras trataba de calmarse para continuar.

Charlie gruñó y asintió.

"_Hay algo que no te va a gustar, Charlie,"_ el tono de Jacob le dijo, volteando a ver sobre su hombro a la máquina "mortal", como seguramente Charlie las consideraba, que había arreglado por petición de Bella.

"_¿Y qué es?"_ preguntó Charlie, viendo a la misma dirección que Jacob.

"_Esa moto es de Bella,"_ dijo Jacob en una voz baja, de repente esperando que Charlie empezara a gritar.

Pero eso no pasó. Al contrario, Charlie hizo todo lo contrario a gritar, su rostro se puso rojo, y casi podías ver como humo empezaba a salir por sus orejas, la vena en su frente se había inflamado hasta un punto alarmante, causó que Jacob pensara, demasiado tarde, si había hecho bien en decirle eso a Charlie.

Claro, que en este momento ya era demasiado tarde.

"Ya estas en suficientes problemas," le dije a Bella, ahora viendo la mente de Charlie, que solo tenía una cosa en mente. La moto roja que ahora sabía era de Bella.

Sentí a Bella tensarse a mí lado, y luego se acercó a mí, como si solamente viendo desde mí posición, fuera a ver de lo que hablaba.

No tenía idea de que era de lo que yo hablaba, ni tampoco que era lo que yo esperaba ver.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, al no encontrarse con nada. "¿Qué es?"

"Charlie probablemente no te matará," le dije. "pero se esta pensando seriamente el cerrar la puerta con ladrillos."

Bella frunció el ceño. No lograba entender que podría lograr tan drástica reacción en su casi siempre tranquilo padre.

Escuchaba a la perfección sus pasos de un lado a otro, golpeando con fuerza contra el suelo, transmitiendo el coraje que aún sentía por lo que se había enterado; cada cuantos pasos, se detenía, e imaginé que era para revisar la hora. Al parece no podía esperar la hora que llegara Bella para empezar a despotricar un poco. Juraba que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

El tiempo estaba tranquilo, se podían oír a los pájaros cantar desde las quietas ramas en las copas de los árboles, el silencio que inundaba el interior del auto interrumpido solamente por el golpeteo de los latidos del corazón de Bella, y nuestras acompasadas respiraciones.

Hasta que la motocicleta entró a nuestra vista.

Bella jadeó fuertemente, aferrándose a mí para impedir caerse con la impresión.

Jacob supo el momento en que entramos a la vista de la casa, y rápidamente se dirigió a mí.

_¡Hey, chupasangre! Tenemos que hablar._

Su tono mental estaba saturado de desprecio. Un desprecio que era mutuo.

"¿Por qué?" Bella murmuró con la voz aún entrecortada, sacándome de mis pensamientos, como si hubiera leído mí mente; pero sabía que se refería a la acción de Jacob.

Me recordé, para tratar de calmarme, que ese chucho al que despreciaba, merecía un poco de mí simpatía.

Cuidó a Bella cuando tú no lo hiciste...

Esas palabras me repetía una y otra vez, como un mantra que me impidiera hacer algo imprudente contra el chico.

"¿Por qué haría algo así?" su voz, de nuevo, tenía un timbre de tristeza.

Estacioné delante de la casa de Bella, un poco, solo un poco alejado para que nos diera unos cuantos minutos antes de que Charlie viera el carro y supiera que ya estábamos aquí y no habíamos entrado.

Sería otra regla rota que añadir a su lista. Pero esta conversación tenía que ser llevada a cabo ya.

Sino era ahora, Jacob Black encontraría la ocasión de nuevo.

"Vamos," le dije apagando el motor, viendo hacia el lugar donde nos esperaba, escuchando atentamente sus pensamientos.

Su cuerpo temblaba con ira, y por un segundo sentí el impulso de ignorarlo. No quería arriesgar a Bella, ni la quería cerca de él, con el peligro que constituía en ese estado.

Pero la tensión en el cuerpo de Bella me distrajo, porque antes de siquiera mover un músculo, Bella ya estaba fuera del auto, medio corriendo hacia donde mi mirada había estado observando, adivinando que era allí donde Jacob estaba esperándonos.

"Bella," gruñí al ver su reacción.

Ella ni siquiera volteo a verme, pero me respondió, y su respuesta me sorprendió y me hizo abalanzarme hacia ella más rápido.

"Solo déjame uno o dos rounds con él," siseó y sus manos formaron puños de repente.

La tomé de la cintura y forcejeó conmigo por unos instantes.

"Charlie te puede oír," le expliqué al oído.

Pero Bella sacudió la cabeza. "Déjamelo a mí," su voz resonaba con ira. "¡Traidor!" gritó entonces hacia Jacob, pero su voz no solo contenía ira, sino un sutil tono de decepción, también.

Tenía que usar mi última arma para tranquilizarla.

"Jacob Black quiere verme a mí, no a ti," le dije en un tono peligroso; y funcionó. Bella dejó de forcejear para ponerse rígido, pero aún sentía algo de coraje en su posición, porque sus puños seguían en su lugar.

_Así es,_ Jacob pensó ácidamente. _Solo porque tengo que hacerlo._

Y ahora sí miré su verdadera razón para estar aquí. Algo que debí imaginar, pero no lo hice.

"¿A hablar?" preguntó Bella, mientras la liberaba.

Volteo a verme. Y allí estaba otra vez. Esa preocupación que no lograba comprender para quien era.

Asentí.

"Vamos antes que Charlie nos vea," dije y tomé su mano para entrar al bosque que rodeaba la casa de Bella.

El canto de los pájaros y cualquier movimiento de animales e insectos se detuvo y se alejaron con prisa a mí paso.

Bella era inconsciente de tal hecho.

Cuando vi a Jacob, me detuve en seco. Y coloqué a Bella detrás mí; aunque rápidamente sentí que se negaba a estar en un segundo plano.

"Jacob Black," murmuré como saludo.

"Chupasangre," respondió con odio, y sin quitar su mirada de la mía, murmuró el nombre de Bella.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quieres que Charlie me cuelgue?"

Bella intentó colocarse a mí lado, pero la mantuve detrás de mí.

_¿Qué? Claro que no. Pero quizá eso te mantenga alejada del chupasangre._

Jacob no respondió.

"Quería que te castigaran para que Charlie te alejara de mí," le expliqué en un murmuro rápido, sin perder de vista al chico.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato por un segundo.

"¡Oh, Jake, eres un idiota!" Bella exclamó molesta otra vez. "Ya estoy castigada. ¿Por qué crees que no te he ido a buscar a La Push para-"

_¿Lo esta?_ Jacob no creía lo que escuchaba, había creído que Bella no lo buscaba porque yo no se lo permitía.

"-patearte el trasero por no contestar mis llamadas?"

De nuevo, Jacob no dijo nada.

"Creía que era yo quien no te permitía buscarlo," mantuve mí voz sin expresión.

"Detente," gruñó Jacob. "Bella no exageraba al hablar de tus _dones_," dijo con sarcasmo.

Una esquina de mis labios se elevó en una media sonrisa. Eso había sido un secreto más o menos durante décadas.

"Lo siento, Bella," finalmente habló algo más.

"¿A qué viniste?" Bella le preguntó, su voz claramente curiosa, pero con un inconfundible tono de ira aún.

Jacob se volvió hacia mí otra vez.

Con sus ojos brillando con expectación. Estaba seguro que lo que venía a "recordarme" haría que Bella cambiara de decisión.

"Vine a recordarle a tus chupasangres unos cuantos puntos clave," su voz tembló un poco al final, gracias a los temblores que empezaban a sacudir su cuerpo ligeramente.

"No hemos olvidado," murmuré en respuesta.

A mí lado Bella se tensó, y preguntó. "¿Qué puntos clave?" al mismo tiempo que yo respondía.

Jacob sonrió maliciosamente.

"El tratado será roto si alguno de ustedes muerden – no matan – muerden a un humano," explicó a Bella con satisfacción al ver que sus ojos se abrían como platos al escuchar lo que tenía e decir.

Una parte de mí deseaba que Bella cambiara de opinión, mientras que la otra – para mí gran sorpresa era más grande – deseaba que no le importara lo que Jacob decía.

"Eso es mi decisión," Bella contraatacó con decisión. "Además nos iremos de aquí. Antes."

_Eso no importa. ¡No lo permitiré!_ Gritaba Jacob en su mente, molesto por ver que a Bella no le importaba en absoluto sus puntos clave.

"Sabes que la guerra entre nosotros se desatará si rompen el tratado," Jacob habló con un tono de voz suave. "sin importar donde estén."

Tenía que aceptar que en eso tenía razón.

"Jake," Bella murmuró, avanzando a mí lado. "Sabes que los Cullen no son malos."

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "Todos los vampiros son iguales."

Su voz no sonaba del todo segura, y Bella lo notó, aprovechando su momento de debilidad.

"No, no lo son," alegó Bella.

Me mantuve en silencio, escuchando la batalla interna por la que pasaba en ese momento Jacob; y prestando atención a los pensamientos nublados de Charlie. Solo nos quedaban unos cuantos minutos antes que perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

"Jake, como mi amigo, sabes que tengo razón," Bella murmuró en voz baja.

"Pero él te dejó, Bella," Jacob murmuró.

Bella se puso rígida a mí lado, recordando probablemente aquellos meses de mí abandono. Volteo a verme con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, tratando de comunicarme algo de vital importancia.

Y lo entendí.

No quería que sus palabras me hiriera; no después de que todo estaba arreglado entre nosotros.

"Tú también me dejaste," le respondió acalorada, con sus ojos achocolatados de nuevo en él. "Para _protegerme_, ¿recuerdas? ¿Es tan diferente a lo que Edward quería?"

Jacob no supo que decir.

Entonces – sorprendiéndome – asintió. "Tienes razón."

Luego avanzó hacia Bella y a mí, lentamente. Ambos lo observamos completamente en shock.

"Estoy seguro que no eres malo," dijo un poco más calmado.

Bella abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

"Gracias," me parecía una palabra inadecuada, pero era lo mejor que podía decir. Eso me recordó que había que era vitalmente importante. "Gracias también por cuidar a Bella cuando yo... no lo hice."

Jacob alzó una ceja.

"Te estaré en deuda para siempre. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para agradecerte, solo tienes que pedirlo."

Ahora sentía alegría irradiar de Bella.

Voltee a verla para encontrarme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"De hecho," Jacob interrumpió. "Sí hay algo que puedes concederme."

Tanto Bella como yo esperamos a que lo dijera; aunque ya lo estaba viendo claramente en su mente.

No estaba seguro de que haría.

"¿Qué es?" Bella le preguntó, curiosa.

Jacob esbozó una amplia sonrisa. "Que tú chupasangres, dejes que Bella siga siendo mí amiga."

¿Cómo negarme con Bella aquí?

Gruñí ligeramente.

_¡Vamos! Sabes bien que en realidad no soy tan peligroso,_ pensaba mientras se comparaba conmigo. Pero no era la misma situación, ¿o sí?

"Yo tengo una idea mejor," Bella agregó.

Arrugué la frente. Y Jacob y yo volteamos hacia ella, sin idea alguna de que tramaba ahora.

"Seré tu amiga, Jacob," le aseguró Bella, ganándose una sonrisa de su mejor amigo hombre lobo, y de mí un ceño más fruncido. "Pero tienes que ser amigo de Edward, también."

Jacob jadeó.

"¿Qué?" preguntamos los dos incrédulamente.

Bella sonrió, complacida. Como si nuestra reacción fuera exactamente lo que había esperado de nosotros. Luego se cruzó de brazos, mientras esperaba a que alguno de nosotros dijera algo.

"No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Era obvio en su mirada, y en la forma en que lo había dicho.

Jacob parpadeó, y pareció finalmente recuperarse de su impresión. "Bromeas, Bells."

Bella hizo una mueca.

Los dos esperamos, entonces, a que hablara de nuevo.

"No, no estoy bromeando. Hablo _muy_ en serio," dijo, usando nuestras mismas palabras.

De nuevo, Jacob ni yo dijimos nada. La mente de Jacob estaba en blanco; y por primera, todo el espacio interminable en mí cabeza estaba vacío. Solo por unos segundos porque luego fue reemplazado por pensamientos que eran muy probables.

Bella quería que Jacob y yo hiciéramos un esfuerzo por conocernos, porque supiéramos de primera mano porque nos quería a cada uno en su vida. Que yo entendiera porque era su mejor amigo, aparte de las razones que ya conocía, como haberla cuidado y salvado en varias ocasiones. Pero también quería que Jacob me conociera, que entendiera porque me amaba y me había perdonado tan fácilmente todos mis errores. Quería que ambos nos aceptáramos como Edward y Jacob, no como vampiro y hombre lobo.

Y la entendía.

Si era eso algo que ella quería, sabía que no sería capaz de negarme a eso. Pero no sabía que pasaría con Jacob.

Aún pareciera no poder pensar claramente acerca de lo que Bella pedía.

"No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible, Bella," le dije de todos modos. Esperaba que Jacob reaccionara.

Parpadeo al escucharme, y su mente empezó a funcionar otra vez.

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu chupasangre, Bells."

Bella arrugó la frente, claramente no concordaba con nuestra idea.

"Es Edward," fulminó a Jacob con la mirada. Luego, mirando de uno al otro, dijo, "Y _sí_ es posible."

"Pero-" Jacob trató de decir.

"Cállate, Jacob," Bella habló autoritariamente. "No me vengan-" habló refiriéndose a Jacob y a mí. "-con que son enemigos naturales y esa estupidez."

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente.

_Perdió la razón,_ pensaba Jacob.

"No les pido que se llamen por teléfono para salir a ver un partido, o que se visiten ni nada," explicó Bella con más detalle lo que tenía pensado. "Simplemente que cuando te vea Jacob, Edward venga conmigo. Él estará más tranquilo y yo te podré ver. Así de fácil."

Su idea tenía lógica. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido.

Jacob, también.

_Bueno_, pensó Jacob mientras procesaba lo que Bella nos había dicho. _No puede ser tan malo. Excepto por el apeste._

Gruñí para mis adentros.

Él no olía mucho mejor para ninguno de nosotros. Pero me guardé un buen comentario sarcástico, clásico a la Emmett. No era necesario que hiciera esto aún más difícil.

"No tendría problemas con intentarlo," dije a Bella, aunque mí voz sonaba segura, era otro cuento en mí mente.

Bella sonrió ampliamente, volteo a verme. "Gracias."

Le sonrei.

_Ugh, que asco,_ pasaba por la mente de Jacob, pero no había malas intenciones en sus pensamientos.

Entonces, Bella se volvió hacia Jacob, esperando su respuesta.

"¿Qué dices tú, Jake?"

Jacobs e encogió de hombros. "Claro, claro. No creo que vaya a ser tan malo."

Bella volvió a sonreír. "Gracias, Jake. Sabía que los dos aceptarían."

Jacob torció los labios, y yo superé.

"Esto será genial. Podremos seguir siendo amigos."

La emoción en su voz y su rostro era casi palpable, y de cierta forma, hasta contagiosa. Aunque, claro, que Jacob y yo la controlamos.

Tenía que aceptar que sería algo interesante.

Jacob pensó rápidamente en un pequeño detalle que tendría que arreglar pronto con la manada.

"¿Una tregua?" le pregunté, alzando mí mano hacia él.

La miró por unos segundos y la tomó. "Tregua."

Entonces decidió que era hora de irse, prometiendo que nos llamaría, o que si Bella lo llamaba, esta vez, sí contestaría.

_Veré que puedo hacer al respecto,_ se alejó con ese último pensamiento al interior del bosque.

Bella se lanzó a mis brazos, rodeando mi cuello con facilidad, con una sonrisa genuinamente alegre, que rápidamente se tornó en una sonrisa pícara, sus ojos marrón chocolate brillaron con coquetería, mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaban en mí cabello.

Sus sutiles movimientos despertaban en mí de una manera impresionantemente rápido el deseo.

Tanto que al tocar mis labios, olvidé la hora, el tiempo y el lugar. Muy al fondo escuchaba una molesta voz.

Pero ni Bella ni yo parecíamos darle importancia.

Sus labios se movían con urgencia con los míos. Su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor, que mí propio cuerpo estaba ya absorbiéndolo a pesar de las capas de ropa entre nosotros.

"BELLA SWAN," ambos saltamos ante la voz llena de ira de Charlie.

"Oops," murmuró Bella. "Creo que debemos entrar."

Acomodé su cabello, y asentí.

"Tienes razón," murmuré en su oído. "Pero dado que seguramente estarás castigada por la siguiente década, unos segundos más no harán mucha diferencia."

Bella abrió sus ojos, alzando las cejas, sorprendida por mí actitud.

"Lo sé," acordó con otra sonrisa pícara. "Pero ya tendremos la noche para nosotros."

Entrelazó su mano en la mía, y avanzó hacia la salida para caminar a su casa.

"VEN ACÁ, ISABELLA," gritó enojado como no lo había escuchado a Bella. Su enojo había sido comprensible ante mí, pero parecía que las actividades de Bella y esa moto lo hacia arder de coraje.

"Estoy aquí," murmuré en su oído, apretando gentilmente la mano que sostenía en la mía.

Su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

Charlie ya estaba fuera de la casa, caminando de un lado a otro en el porche; visiblemente alterado y muy enojado, eso era lo más claro. Pero creí percibir en su mente algo que parecía decepción. No estaba seguro, sus pensamientos seguían parcialmente nublados. Aunque entendería su razón para sentirse decepcionado. Siendo policía, de seguro habría visto muchos accidentes en motocicletas de adolescentes.

El silencio reinó durante un largo segundo cuando Charlie nos vio aparecer finalmente.

No había checado la hora todavía, pero seguramente estábamos retrasados unos quince minutos.

"¡Ya era hora, jovencita!" Charlie gritó.

Bella suspiró. "Lo sentimos, papá."

Charlie clavó su mirada furiosa en mí. "Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ustedes jovencitos."

Ambos asentimos, y seguimos a Charlie al interior de la casa. Charlie ni siquiera se sentó al entrar a la pequeña sala, todavía no controlaba del todo su ira.

"No puedo creer, Bella, que esa moto sea tuya," Charlie empezó, y por increíble que pareciera, había cierto tono de incredulidad en su voz. "Pero no veo porque Jacob querría mentirme al respecto."

Bella asintió. "No mentía, papá. Lo siento, de verdad."

"Estas castigada, Isabella Swan," dijo, dejando no espacio para tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario.

"De acuerdo," Bella aceptó sin problemas.

Luego Charlie volteo a mí, con cierta satisfacción en los ojos.

"Y tú vas incluido en el castigo," murmuró, mientras me apuntaba con el dedo índice.

Bella empezó a hablar al escuchar a Charlie, pero antes que Charlie enfureciera aún más por la interrupción de su hija, y pudiera hacer su castigo peor, la detuve.

"Esta bien, Bella," la miré, para que entendiera.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y asintió.

"Te escuchamos, Charlie," le dije para que continuara.

Resopló molesto, pero se sentó en su silla reclinable, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a describir el castigo.

"Se acabaron los viajes en el _flamante_ Volvo de tu novio, Bella," empezó, sus ojos brillaban nuevamente con satisfacción e ira. "Te compré esa Chevy, y la usarás para ir a la escuela y al trabajo. Y no habrán salidas de ningún tipo. Las visitas serán después de la cena hasta las nueve y media en días de escuela. ¿Entendido?"

Bella jadeo, pero se recuperó pronto. "Entiendo."

Charlie me miró esperando. "Entendido," dije y asentí.

Después de unos segundos, Charlie encendió el televisor y puso el canal de deportes. Bella se puso de pie y me jaló hacia la cocina.

"Esto apesta," gruñó enojada.

Medio sonreí. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

La abracé por detrás, y ella rodeo mis brazos. "Lo merecemos."

Rió entre dientes. "Lo sé. Pero es no lo hace mejor."

Se volvió hacia mí, y se fundió en mí frío abrazos inhalando de mí aroma, mientras yo enterraba mí rostro en su cabello. Su aroma todavía hacía arder mí garganta, pero un deseo muy diferente y más poderoso se apoderaba de mí, haciendo que olvidara por completo mí sed.

Coloqué mi dedo en su barbilla y alcé su rostro para poder verla.

Ella sonrió tranquilamente; saboreando – como yo - lo que venia a continuación.

Puse mis labios sobre los suyos, y rápidamente reaccionó como siempre. Su corazón empezó a latir de forma descontrolada y su respiración perdió su ritmo regular.

Por un largo instante, olvidé la presencia de Charlie, pero me controlé y la alejé de mí jadeando ante la falta de oxigeno, antes que Charlie decidiera entrar a echarnos un vistazo y se enojara mucho más.

Probablemente me sacaría a patadas.

El teléfono sonó, sin darle chance a Bella de quejarse por haber roto nuestro beso.

Lo alzó, y sus ojos se iluminaron.

"¿Bella? Soy Jacob," escuché su voz al otro lado.

"Jake, ¿qué pasa?"

"Buenas noticias," anunció y Bella me miró, como si supiera yo cuales eran.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces, les gustó?<strong>

**COMENTEN, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, COMENTEN, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! =D**

**P.D.**

**Desde este viernes en adelante, esperen actualización solamente los Viernes, porque el lunes ya entro a clases, y creo que tendré muchisimo menos tiempo disponible.**


	9. 8 REGLAS

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Finalmente volví. Siento no haber actualizado el día de ayer, pero me fue imposible, apenas hoy en la mañana terminé el capítulo. Y me di cuenta de algo que antes no. Creo que se me va a dificultar tener un día fijo para actualizar, y mucho más sí ese día es a una semana del último. Estoy estudiando Psicología, y apenas empecé esta semana y casi no tuve tiempo de tocar mí libreta donde estoy escribiendo esta historia :( Así que creo que actualizaré cada vez que pueda, y sé que no se frustrarán ni nada, al cabo que hay miles de historia aquí en Fanfiction tan o más buenas que esta, para que se entretengan mientras esperan.**

**Lo siento, de verdad. Pero me será imposible actualizar cada semana. Y eso que los capítulos son cortos. Claro, trataré de dejarles algo cada menos de dos semanas :)**

**Espero me entiendan, y apoyen, todos. Y mientras procesan las noticias, no tan buenas, disfruten de este capítulo.**

******DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!******

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8. Reglas<p>

Bella había brincado de la emoción cuando había escuchado lo que Jacob le había dicho; algo relativamente bueno, que no podía haber esperado para darnos la nueva buena.

En su rostro aún había un rastro de emoción, aún cuando se había apagado casi del todo al recordar parte de su castigo.

"_No habrán salidas de ningún tipo,"_ Charlie había dicho claramente.

Jacob solo le había dicho a Bella que podían – bueno, podíamos – salir mañana; y allí había sido cuando la emoción se había esfumado de su rostro y de su voz, para luego comentarle en que consistía el castigo que había sido consecuencia de la acción de Jacob al confesar que su hija andaba en moto.

Llevaba varias horas desde la llamada de Jacob, y yo todavía tenía una ligera sospecha de que había algo más que no nos había dicho.

Revisé la hora, aunque ya la sabía, y me puse en pie.

Bella levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia mí, sabiendo lo que seguía.

Charlie, al mismo tiempo, esbozó una sonrisa abierta al ver que ya era hora de que me fuera a mí casa. Aunque no sabía que lo hacía solo para dejar el auto y luego volver para pasar la noche a lado de mí Bella.

"Ya tengo que irme," dije como la excusa que Charlie esperaba escuchar.

Los dos salimos con Charlie tras de nosotros; al parecer iba a llevar este castigo a niveles que ni Bella ni yo nos esperábamos. Como el vigilarnos en todo momento que él considerara que debía hacerlo.

Y el momento este era precisamente uno de los que más vigilaría. La despedida. Sacudí esos pensamientos, no quería pensar en esto como un adiós.

No lo era.

Bella tomó mí mano, después de yo darle un rápido "Buenas noches, Charlie" a su padre, y me acompañó hasta el Volvo, estacionado a lado de la casa, más alejado de lo normal, ya que no lo moví, después de la interesante platica con Jacob Black. La moto ya había sido movida por Charlie; por lo que había visto, planeaba tirarla mañana mismo.

No saqué la única llave que cargaba conmigo para abrir el Volvo de una vez, pero ya que no llegaba mucha luz donde estábamos, haría que nuestra "despedida" fuera corta.

"Regresaré en un rato," le aseguré, acariciando su mejilla.

Sonrió y se acercó besando mí mejilla.

Ni siquiera voltee a ver a Charlie. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que expresión había en su rostro ahora.

"Te estaré esperando," murmuró en mí oreja.

La alarma sonó, y entré al carro, después de no muy dispuesto soltar su cálida mano. Encendí el Volvo, y después de una larga mirada, alzó su mano para decir adiós deseándome una buena noche. Sabíamos que Charlie estaría escuchando atentamente.

Me alejé rápidamente. Quería estar ya de vuelta con Bella, pero habían algunas cosas que debía hablar con mí familia.

Pero algo más me hizo detenerme al entrar al camino de tierra.

Tres diferentes pares de patas – bueno, seis – golpeaban ligeramente el camino a mí alrededor. Debí escucharlos antes, pero había estado tan ansiosamente deseando volver con Bella, que me había distraído lo suficiente para no notarlos.

_Hey, chupasangres, ¿estas despierto?_ Su tono mental se desvió al sarcasmo. Sabía que no dormíamos.

Las llantas chirriaron ante la repentina parada.

Luego de entre los árboles apareció Jacob en su forma humana. Su rostro lucía serio, pero no frío. Esta situación no era para nada normal.

Dos gruñidos se oyeron detrás de él, pero se quedaron ocultos en el bosque.

"No hay problema, chupasangre," Jacob dijo, acercándose desenfadadamente hacia el Volvo. "Son Embry y Quil, amigos."

Bajé del auto. "Bien," asentí. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

_No venimos a hacer problema,_ pensó al recordar que esta parte del territorio era de mí familia.

"Hablé con Sam," anunció después de un segundo.

"¿Y?"

Los dos lobos llamados Embry y Quil gruñeron.

"Calma chicos," les pidió a los lobos escondidos en la oscuridad – de los humanos probablemente, porque yo los veía claramente. Y eso, suponía, ellos también debían saberlo. "Supuse que habían algunos puntos que cambiar para que lo que Bella no pidió funcionen."

"De acuerdo," dije dubitativamente. Y entonces vi pasar la conversación por su mente.

Le había tomado algo de trabajo el convencer a Sam y la manada de que apoyaran su loca idea. No le había dicho que no era suya, sino de Bella.

De esa forma no lo hubiera logrado.

Sacudí la cabeza. Incrédulo.

¿De verdad había logrado que Sam cediera tanto para cumplir con lo que Bella quería?

Jacob supo perfectamente que estaba pensando.

Hizo una mueca de desdén. "No fue fácil, pero lo logré," presumió con otra sonrisa desdeñosa. "Claro que eso ya lo viste, ¿cierto?"

Quil resopló.

Ni Jacob ni yo volteamos a verlo.

Asentí.

Jacob sonrió. "Quizá mañana-"

Lo interrumpí de tajo. "Bella esta castigada," casi gruñí. "Por una motocicleta roja."

Él gruñó ahora. _Rayos, había olvidado eso._

Quil y Embry también sabían a que me refería.

"Bueno," Jacob murmuró, cruzando los brazos. "Creo que algo podría hacer al respecto."

Me mantuve callado, observándolo.

"Claro, ¿Cómo que?"

Rodó sus ojos. "Charlie me escuchará."

Escuché entonces a Alice hablándome en mí mente. Estaba preocupada por mí repentino retraso. Me había visto volver, y luego desaparecer, sin entender porqué ya no me veía en sus visiones. Pero entonces captó el olor a hombre lobo, y se detuvo antes de que ellos la notaran.

_Huh, son ellos. Ahora entiendo._

Mí expresión no cambió, la mantuve fría y alejada, como hasta este momento.

"Lo sé," acepté no muy feliz.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer," respondió con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. "¿Crees que Bella se alegrará con estas otras noticias?"

"Apuesto que sí," le contesté.

_Recuérdale, Jake,_ Embry pensaba en lo que tenía que dejar bien claro.

"¿Algo más?"

Jacob frunció el ceño al escucharme.

"La única excepción a nuestra tregua eres tú," dijo seriamente. "El tratado no ha cambiado. Los Cullen _no_ tienen permitido entrar a nuestras tierras. Y tú también, a menos que sea en compañía de Bella y mía, ¿entendida?"

Contuve el gruñido amenazando con burbujear fuera de mí boca.

Asentí una vez con la cabeza.

"¿Eso es todo?" mí voz no sonaba tan acida como hace un momento. "Tengo prisa."

"Sí, es todo," Jacob respondió.

_Veré que puedo hacer con Charlie,_ me dijo mientras regresaba al Volvo, escuchando a Alice esperando a que llegara al lugar donde me esperaba.

"No le digas a Bella hasta que Charlie la perdone," me pidió al abrir la puerta del Volvo.

Ahora ni asentí ni negué.

No iba a mentirle a Bella, pero dudaba que fuera a preguntarme al respecto. Después de todo, ni siquiera sabía que esta conversación se había dado.

"Espera," detuve a Jacob antes de que cambiara de forma.

Volteo a verme. "¿Qué, chupasangre?"

Suspiró. "¿Han encontrado algún rastro de Victoria en sus tierras?"

Pensó por un segundo, y en su mente capté el olor a Victoria, pero no había imagen de ella en sus recuerdos.

"Nos topamos con su aroma cuando Bella se fue a Volterra," murmuró con un poco de dificultad. "Y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ella; creo que se cruzó con el olor de tu hermana chupasangre, la duendecilla."

"Bien," asentí. "Gracias."

Él también asintió, y con una señal de cabeza, le indicó a Quil y Embry que lo siguieran; luego cambio de forma y pronto desaparecieron en el bosque rápidamente.

_Apúrate, Edward,_ Alice me gritó en su mente.

Y en unos segundos estaba dentro del auto, a mí lado, en el asiento del pasajero.

"¿Quién es la desesperada ahora?" le pregunté, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Y ella solo respondió sacándome su pequeña lengua.

_¿Qué pasó allá?_ Me preguntó con curiosidad.

Rodé mis ojos.

"Nada grave, Alice," le aseguré con otra sonrisa, al ver que se enfadaba tanto como frustraba por no tener idea de lo que había pasado entre el chucho y yo.

Sonreí de nuevo.

"Agh," gruñó molesta. "Dime, Edward."

"Olvídalo, Alice."

_Bien,_ me respondió molesta.

Conducimos en silencio por un corto tiempo, porque en unos cuantos segundos, ya estaba el Volvo estacionado en el enorme garaje.

Alice bajó de un grácil salto, y entró en la casa. Yo iba justo detrás de ella.

Carlisle y Esme esperaban en la sala con Jasper, a que Alice y yo llegáramos. Emmett y Rosalie pronto entraron al cuarto principal. Estarían sumamente sorprendidos cuando les contara lo que había pasado esta tarde, y luego esta noche, solamente hace unos cuantos segundos.

"Tengo unas noticias..." pensé que adjetivo usar, para descubrir la situación de hoy. "_raras_ que darles."

Carlisle arrugó el ceño. "¿De qué hablas, Edward?"

"Sí," Emmett gruñó. "¿De qué rayos hablas?"

"Emmett," Esme lo reprendió seriamente.

Rosalie y Jasper no dijeron nada, ni siquiera en sus mentes, a diferencia de Alice, que estaba ansiosa por saber qué pasaba.

"Vimos a Jacob Black esta tarde," anuncié a todos, y el fluido de información apareció en la mente de Alice al verme decirles todo lo que habíamos hablado.

_¿Qué?_ No lo creí, claro. _Imposible._

"De acuerdo," Carlisle murmuró. "Espero que no-"

"No peleamos, Carlisle," le dije en un tono tranquilo. "Solo quería hablar."

Todos asintieron.

"¿Y entonces, qué quería?" Emmett gruñó, frustrado.

Les expliqué exactamente qué había pasado, y al acuerdo, o tregua, que habíamos llegado por petición de bella; también el acuerdo al que Jacob había llegado con Sam en mí beneficio.

No estaba seguro de porqué lo había hecho, si para complacer a Bella no necesitábamos estar en La Push.

Todos, menos Alice, me miraban boquiabiertos.

"Bueno, eso es..." Carlisle no encontraba una palabra adecuada. "muy delicado, hijo. Deberás tener mucho cuidado."

Sus pensamientos y los de Esme repentinamente se plagaron de preocupación.

Rosalie salió enojada de la habitación; pero decidí ignorarla.

"Eso significa que deberás ir a cazar," Jasper me dijo después de unos segundos.

Estuve a punto de gruñir, de frustración, no contra él ni lo que había dicho. Pero tenía razón; y yo no quería dejar a Bella.

"Puedes ir de día, Edward," Alice me aconsejó. "Así Bella se mantendrá ocupada durante el día."

Esme asintió, esperanzada. "Alice tiene razón, hijo."

Sacudí mi cabeza ante la emboscada de mí familia. "Lo pensaré."

Carlisle y Esme sonrieron, un poco aliviados con la respuesta que lograron sacarme.

Yo ya me sentía mal al pensar en dejar a Bella.

"¿Qué hay de Victoria?" gruñí.

"Tranquilo, Edward," Jasper me pidió, y su talento me obligó. "No hemos encontrada nada."

Asentí, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Dónde estaba? Apostaba a que no se había rendido, solo se estaba preparando mejor para dar su ataque final a mí Bella. Algo que me aseguraría que no sucediera de ninguna forma.

Volteé a ver a Alice.

"La tengo bien vigilada," Alice respondió a mí petición como una pregunta. "Y cuido a Bella las veinticuatro horas del día."

"Gracias, Alice."

Me sonrió, y Jasper tomó su mano para salir de la casa a dar un paseo por ahí. Pronto ya no los podía escuchar.

Esme y Carlisle me miraban con una mirada llena de amor y compasión, casi hasta el punto de hacerme sentir mal por los sentimientos que mi actitud provocaban en ellos. Casi me rendía, y aceptaba ir de cacería en ese mismo momento para aliviar un poco de la preocupación que se había vuelto casi una segunda piel en mí familia.

Casi, pero el pensamiento de volver con Bella, fue más poderoso. Y me avergoncé durante un instante al pensar como me importaba más mí Bella que mí familia.

Carlisle sonrió, y luego preguntó por Bella. "¿Cómo ha estado, Bella, hijo?"

Esme también sonrió. _Hace días que no la vemos._

"Bien, Carlisle," le respondí. "Aunque dudo que visite nuestra casa mientras este castigada."

"Cierto," Carlisle asintió.

"Bien, ya me voy," murmuré, colocando un beso en la frente de Esme.

"Que tengas una buena noche," Esme se despidió.

Asentí. "Gracias."

Fui a mí recamara, en lugar de salir, pero sabía que Carlisle y Esme saldrían tan pronto como me fuera, a cambiarme por un nuevo cambio de ropa. Tenía la tonta sensación de que Bella captaría el olor de los lobos en mí ropa, el olor de Jacob, específicamente.

Sacudí mí cabeza, estaba comportándome como un tonto. No era posible que Bella reconociera ese olor.

Me cambié rápidamente, y salí disparado hacia el único lugar donde me sentía verdaderamente en paz, calmado, a lado de mí Bella.

Sentía el viento golpearme suavemente el rostro, el cabello revolviéndose aún más con el sutil movimiento de mí carrera, la fuerte atracción que me impulsaba a llegar con Bella lo más pronto posible.

Me pregunté si la encontraría despierta. No era tan tarde, pero quizá estaba exhausta después de tal día.

Pronto su corazón llenó mis sentidos, enviando una onda de calor y alivio por todo mí cuerpo. Ella estaba allí, a unos pocos pasos de mí.

Sonreí cuando escalé hacia su ventana y me asomé a su ventana.

Estaba escuchando el disco que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, y veía fijamente – con una mirada que parecía transmitir que no había nada que pudiera arrancar su mirada de eso – a la foto que Charlie había tomado por su cumpleaños a Bella y a mí juntos.

Entré a su habitación silenciosamente, y me acerqué a ella.

"Necesitamos muchas más, según Esme," murmuré dulcemente cerca de su oreja.

Bella dio un brinquito en la cama, y luego se enderezó para volverse hacia mí para verme, una sonrisa se esparció en su rostro, y luego un centelleo de luz apareció en su mirada, algo como miedo...

"Pensé que no volverías," dijo, tratando de forzar a su voz a mantenerse tranquila. "Charlie se quedó dormido hace como una hora."

¿Me habían retrasado tanto tiempo?

"Lo siento," murmuré mientras la abrazada y suspiraba en su perfecto aroma floral.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Alcé una ceja.

Y ella sonrió aún grande aún, pero había cierta picardía en ella y el brillo que sus ojos mostraban.

"Tendrás que ganarte tu perdón," murmuró con el mismo sentimiento que capté en ella.

Mi frente se arrugó.

¿Iba a tener que ganarme el perdón por una hora de retraso? ¿Hablaba en serio?

Sonreí con algo de desden. Porque ya sabía a donde iba a ir esto. Y yo estaba completamente dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

"¿En serio?" pregunté incrédulamente.

Bella sonrió un poco, al ver que entendía su objetivo y luego asintió. Tomó mí mano y me atrajo fuera de la cama, quedándose de pie ella, y entonces a mí me sentó de regreso.

De nuevo, alcé una ceja.

"Me besarás," me explicó, seria. Se estaba tomando en serio su castigo.

Aunque, en realidad no estaba seguro de que el _besarla_ fuera un castigo para mí, mucho menos para ella. Había algo más que todavía no decía.

"Todo lo que yo quiera," me dijo con otra sonrisita de suficiencia.

Bien. Tendría ahora una excusa para no detenerme.

Claro, que no haría obvio cuanto me emocionada el pago que debía dar para ganarme su _perdón_.

"Bueno," dije falsamente apesumbrado. "Sí tengo que hacerlo para que me perdone, lo haré."

Una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas se alzó; como si hubiera esperado que yo me negara, para luego mostrarme una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Esa felicidad que solo yo debería ser capaz de causar en ella; y sí besarla todo lo que quisiera la hacía feliz, bueno, por supuesto que no me negaría ante tal oportunidad.

Quizá incluso podría dejarme llevar un poco más, solo un poco.

Bella se inclinó hacia mi, entonces, rozando mis labios y abrazándome por el cuello, al tiempo que yo rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos, acercándola aún más hacia mí, como si eso fuera posible.

Bella jadeo al sentirme atraerla más a mí, y el beso se tornó aún más apasionado.

Entrelazó sus dedos en mí cabello, y mis propias manos recorrían la extensión de su espalda, la curva de su cintura, de su cuello...

"Te amo," murmuré en un segundo que necesitó para tomar aire.

Escuché como el aire se quedaba atorado en su garganta.

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente. Transmitían todo el amor que sentía los míos transmitían, también.

Sonrió, y mirando fijamente mis ojos, dijo. "Te amo."

Sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos fue lo siguiente que sentí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno? ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**Estaré esperando sus reviews, chicas! =D**

**Gracias por dejarlos.**


	10. 9 BAJO VIGILANCIA

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, finalmente terminé de escribir este capítulo, de hecho fue el sabado, pero tuve que pasarlo a la computadora y eso, y aunque estan cortos, toma su tiempo! Ayer lo hubiera actualizado, pero no pude, porque terminé muy tarde de transcribirlo! Espero que les haya gustado mucho el anterior, y tengan paciencia porque ya se esta acercando lo bueno. Jacob ya apareció en escena.**

**Y alguien por ahí me dijo que le pareció tonto o ilógico que Jacob no le dijera a Sam que la idea había sido de Bella (de ser "amigo" de Edward) porque al convertirse en lobo, lo sabría. Tiene razón, así que lo corregiré en otro capítulo :) Gracias por el detalle.**

**También esa sesión de besos, WOW, jajajaja pero eso solo va a ayudar a Edward a darse cuenta que le urge cazar, por eso y otras razones.**

**La verdad que los pongo más cariñosos, porque acaban de regresar, se necesitan el uno al otro, así que por eso los pongo así. Además que siempre quise a un Edward un poco más atrevido, así que... espero que les guste, y no crean que me estoy saliendo de la personalidad de Edward! Porque yo creo que no.**

**Disfruten entonces, y gracias por los reviews de personas sin cuenta! Y claro que voy a seguir la historia hasta el final, aunque nos tardemos más de lo previsto! :)**

********DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!********

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9. Bajo Vigilancia<p>

Habían pasado unos pocos segundos desde que Bella se había separado de mis labios, desesperada por un poco de oxígeno que entrara hacia sus irritados pulmones por la falta de ese, cuando igual de desesperada, y algo feroz, estampó sus cálidos labios contra los míos nuevamente. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a mí cabello, acariciaba mis mejillas, la fría piel de mí cuello, como si se le fuera la vida.

Ya una cuantas risitas habían escapado de entre nuestros unidos labios unas cuantas veces al sentir su implacable e interminable deseo.

En ese segundo, pensando precisamente _su_ deseo, y como sí quisiera hacérmelo más claro, sus manos bajaron a mí pecho, tras un rastro de inconfundible fuego por su tacto.

Solo abrió dos botones – no es como si la hubiera dejado abrir más – y sus manos tocaron la fría y dura piel.

Bella se estremeció, y para mí puro placer, gimió también de placer; antes de que yo pudiera erróneamente creer que había sido por mí frio.

Su corazón y nuestras demasiado entrecortadas respiraciones hacían eco en el silencio de la habitación.

Ni siquiera había tiempo para pensar en Charlie y lo que pasaría si nos descubriera por sorpresa. No podría obligar a mí espaciosa mente a dedicarle un huequito a nadie más que no fuera Bella. Alteraba mis sentidos, mí lógica, mí todo; y a mí me encantaba.

De nuevo, fue ella quien rompió el beso; jadeando con un gran esfuerzo.

Sus ojos chocolate marrón no vieron mí rostro por demasiado tiempo, se distrajeron con la abertura que había dejado en mí camisa.

La comisura de sus labios se elevó en una sonrisa tan hermosa, que de haber podido, me hubiera dejado sin aliento.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte," le susurré, esperando que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos.

Sacudió ligeramente a un pensamiento que no podía escuchar, y se acercó más a mí, sentándose en mí regazo. La abracé, y ella cerró sus ojos, suspirando.

"Bella, yo-"

En un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, se volvió a mí y me silenció.

Tomó una de mis manos, que descansaban en su cintura, y la desplazó por debajo de su blusa, haciéndome que tocara esa parte de su cuerpo y su piel que yo me tenía prohibida.

Mis labios se congelaron y todo mí cuerpo se tensó. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe de par en par.

Esto se estaba yendo hacia un camino peligroso si seguíamos.

Bella no abrió sus ojos.

"Solo tócame," murmuró en una voz ronca debido al deseo que hervía bajo su piel y corría libremente por sus venas. "Nada más."

Siguió besándome, su mano sobre la mía, hasta que sintió la tensión de mí cuerpo desaparecer. Y su mano volvió a mí pecho. No supe que había desabrochado todos los botones de mí camisa, hasta que sus brazos me rodearon y sentí el calor de sus manos sobre la piel fría de mí espalda.

Una corriente eléctrica corría por cada una de mis secas venas como si fuera la sangre bombeando en ellas, al sentirla tan cerca.

Definitivamente no quería parar. Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo.

Pero cuando Bella me empujó hacia la cama, y me dejé caer con ella encima de mí, supe con seguridad que el juego se estaba volviendo demasiado serio, demasiado riesgoso.

Estaba perdiendo control de mí cuerpo, de mí mente…

Detente, me gritaba, y aproveché el segundo que Bella tomaba para respirar, para dejarla a ella sobre la cama, sorprendiéndola por el bruco y repentino movimiento.

No podía creer la violenta manera en que el fuego me había quemado la garganta al inhalar el aroma, el dulce aliento de Bella. Aunque se había apagado tan rápido como había llegado al sentirla en contra de mí cuerpo.

Sentía como me faltaba el aire, por increíble que me pareciera a mí mismo, después de permitirme más de lo que debería.

Bella jadeó al sentirme sobre ella por un segundo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, y recostarme a su lado.

"Tengo algo que decirte," murmuré a Bella cuando se calmó lo suficiente como para escucharme con atención y comprender lo que le decía.

Se tensó de inmediato, y no tuve el valor de asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Nada estaba bien, cuando se trataba de Victoria.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con la tensión de su cuerpo filtrándose en su voz.

Sacudí la cabeza.

A Bella no le agradaría en absoluto que le haya ocultado lo que había pasado al respecto con Victoria. Alice me lo había repetido una y otra vez; y yo había sabido que tenía toda la razón.

"Edward," Bella murmuró, acariciando suavemente mí mejilla. "Puedes decirme lo que sea."

Suspiré. No estaba del todo seguro de cuál sería su reacción.

"Es Victoria," me limité a decir.

Escuché como Bella sostenía el aliento al escucharme. Luego tragó saliva ruidosamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo poco a poco, mientras procesaba lo que acababa de decirle.

"¿Qué?" su voz tembló.

Tomé sus manos en las mías, tratando de calmar el ataque de pánico que amenazaba con llegar.

"Ssh," murmuré en un tono tranquilizador.

Bella tomó un profundo suspiro, y levantó sus ojos de nuestras manos unidas a mis ojos nuevamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" su voz era apenas un tranquilo susurro.

Pestañeé, inseguro de cómo proseguir.

"Ha estado aquí," le respondí, tratando de mantener mí voz sin nada de _miedo_ ante tal perspectiva, al pensar en que era lo que aquella vengativa vampira buscaba lograr al volver a Forks.

Atraje a Bella hacia mí sin pensarlo dos veces. De forma consciente, sabiendo que conmigo estaba segura, que no permitiría que nada le pasara.

Sin voz, Bella preguntó. "¿Cuándo?"

"Mientras estuvimos en Volterra, y uno o dos días después," fui honesto con ella. "No hemos encontrado rastro de ella recientemente. Pero Bella, te juro que no permitiré que te haga daño, ni siquiera que se te acerque, lo juro."

Bella se estremeció, y yo la abracé con más fuerza.

"No tengas miedo, amor," le rogué. "Acabaré con ella antes de que siquiera piense en tocarte."

Sollozó un poco. "Lo sé, Edward, lo sé."

Ella rodeó, como pudo, sus brazos a mí alrededor, enterrando su rostro en mi pecho; su cuerpo se relajó un poco después de respirar profundamente algunas veces.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?" su voz me reprochaba más que preguntar.

Una vez, suspiré. "¿Por tonto?"

Bella sonrió. "Te creo," besó la parte inferior de mí barbilla. "No lo hagas otra vez, ¿lo prometes?"

Esta me la ponía difícil.

No me gustaba mentirle a Bella, u ocultarle algunos detalles, ya fueran triviales o no, pero a veces era mejor. O quizá no.

Había tenido miedo, sí. Pero, ¿cómo no tenerlo? Se trataba de su vida. Aunque una vez más me había demostrado cuanto confiaba en mí al no entrar en pánico al asegurarle que yo la protegería de todo y todos.

Bella era más valiente de lo que yo creía, de lo que ya me había demostrado.

"Lo prometo," le aseguré en un tono solemne.

Solamente me sonrió, y se acurrucó a mí lado. Sabiamente, desistió de besarme. No estaba seguro de cómo hubiera reaccionado ante su _ataque_.

Coloqué un beso en su cabeza, inhalando de su aroma.

Y allí estaba otra vez. El fuego en mí garganta ardiendo por un instante antes de desaparecer.

"Duerme bien, amor," le susurré al oído, empezando a tararear su nana; mientras mí mente le daba vueltas al asunto de mí sed.

El monstruo había sido enterrado, acabado dentro de mí, desde el segundo en que, erróneamente, había creído que mí Bella – tensé mí abrazo en ella – ya no estaba en el mismo mundo que yo.

La sed, olvidada desde mucho antes, había caído al último y menos importante peldaño de mis prioridades.

Pero era consciente de que tenía sed. Que no podía seguir de esta forma, mucho menos a lado de Bella; necesitaba ser fuerte, no para resistir la tentación de su sangre, sino para cuidarla, ser capaz de protegerla, no solo de Victoria, pero de todo y todos. Incluso de los lobos; quería que mantuviera una "relación" con su mejor amigo, pero eso no significaba que confiara en que estaba segura con él, como ella confiaba.

Tenía que encontrar a Victoria, y pronto. Acabar de una vez por todas con ella. Como debió de haber pasado el verano pasado, junto a su amado _James_.

Gruñí debajo de mí aliento, al recordar aquellas horas, aquellas imágenes de Bella…

Me controlé cuando Bella se retorció debajo de mí abrazo, y seguí tarareando su nana.

Sabía que antes de que terminara de decirme a mí mismo que tenía que cazar, Alice ya lo habría visto y si era posible, toda la familia ya estaría enterada al respecto.

Emmett y Alice serian los más molestos. Pero si era honesto, extrañaba a mis hermanos, y la única forma de pasar algún tiempo con ellos, era yendo de cacería. Bueno, no me opondría esta vez a que me arrastraran a cazar. Claro que Bella tendría que estar de acuerdo, y de ninguna manera la dejaría durante la noche.

No sería yo la razón de que sus pesadillas no le permitieran dormir bien.

La noche pasó lenta y algo tortuosamente. No paraba de pensar que esto era una mala idea. Que Bella diría "Ve, adelante," pero estaría rogando que no me fuera, aunque nunca me lo diría.

Me escondí nuevamente en el guardarropa de Bella, cuando escuché a Charlie venir a checar a su hija, como todas las mañanas, especialmente cuando la dejaría sola para irse de pesca.

"Le debo eso, al menos," Charlie murmuró en un tono suave que no perturbara el sueño de Bella.

Luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

No estuve seguro a que se refería, y por un segundo creí que me quedaría con la duda, pero Charlie volvió a murmurar. "El chico regresó a la vida a mí pequeña."

Tras otro suspiro se fue, y pude escuchar mí nombre mezclado entre más murmullos.

No me sorprendió el tono violento en su mente cuando pronunciaba mí nombre; lo que sí me sorprendió era que estuviera mezclado con algo de remordimiento.

Esta vez me tocó suspirar a mí. Mí aliento frio golpeó la nuca de Bella, y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Pero en lugar de soltarme como debía ser o normal, se aferró a mí con más ganas.

Escuché a Charlie salir de la casa, con pasos pesados, arrastrando los pies. Como si no quisiera irse.

Arrugué la frente.

¿Charlie sin querer ir a pescar? Como si eso fuera posible. Pero lo parecía.

Sin importar exactamente cuál era su razón para arrastrar los pies, en lugar de correr, lo escuché entrar en su patrulla y alejarse en unos cuantos segundos.

En dos horas más, Bella despertó.

Su humor era muy bueno, al regresar al cuarto, después de haberse despedido para entrar al baño para bañarse, lavar sus dientes, cambiarse y salir fresca de regreso a mis brazos que la esperaban ansiosos.

La besé, pero la separé rápidamente. Milagrosamente, Bella no discutió, recordando probablemente nuestra conversación de anoche. Pero me mostró un tierno y demasiado tentador puchero.

"Vayamos a que desayunes algo," le dije sonriendo, y tomando su mano.

En lugar de tomar un tazón y servirse algo de cereal, se preparó algo más elaborado.

Levanté una ceja, cuestionándola.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué?"

"Nada," le respondí, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera.

Me paré a un lado suyo, viendo hacia el tranquilo exterior por la ventana. Observé el lugar donde la patrulla de Charlie había estado estacionada esta mañana. No podía sacarme de la cabeza algún tonto "presentimiento". Algo que no me iba a gustar mucho, quizá.

Sacudí la cabeza. Sonaba como Alice, de repente.

El día estaba silencioso todavía. Era domingo, y aun era muy temprano. Todo eran sueños y mundos de fantasía a nuestro alrededor.

Algún molesto sonido empezó a sonar en mí mente, y luego escuché a Bella llamarme.

"¿Edward?" su voz sonaba más cerca que hace un momento. "Tu celular esta sonando."

Entrecerré los ojos, y voltee a verla antes de sacar el pequeño aparato del bolsillo de mí pantalón.

Sabía quién era antes de abrir el teléfono.

_¡Alerta Charlie!_

Arrugué la frente de nuevo. ¿Estaba regresando tan pronto? Eso no podía ser normal.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" su voz en mí brazo, sus dedos temblaban ligeramente.

"Tengo que irme," le dije después de un suspiro.

Bella no me soltó; al contrario, se puso frente a mí, exigiendo una explicación que por supuesto, le iba a dar.

Acaricié su pequeña arruga con forma de V entre sus ojos, con una sonrisa.

"Charlie viene de regreso," le expliqué y luego bajé mí mirada a mí atuendo. "Necesito mí auto y otro cambio de ropa, ¿no lo crees?"

Su corazón se aceleró cuando le sonreí de nuevo, y sus pupilas se dilataron, su respiración se volvió trabajosa.

"Estaré de regreso rápido," le prometí, inclinándome para besar por encima sus cálidos labios.

Bella asintió. "Pronto."

Salí de la casa dejando a Bella terminando su desayuno, corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso a la casa.

Alice me recibió. "No tengo idea de por qué volvió tan pronto."

"Lo sé, Alice," medio gruñí.

Ella sonrió. "Emmett y Jasper ya están planeando un viaje de cacería," me informó mientras veía algo de eso en su mente. "Y yo un gran día de compas con Bella. Necesita con urgencia un par de nuevos jeans y…"

"¡Alice!" le advertí.

_Bella se quejará pero necesitará distraerse_, me dijo en su mente, recordándome la razón por la que sometería a Bella a tal "tortura".

"Bien," literalmente gruñí, aceptando no de muy buena manera lo que me había dicho. Pero tenía razón, yo lo sabía, y ella también. Y Alice era insoportable cuando sabía que tenía ella la razón.

_Te dije que debías decírselo,_ Alice me recordó mientras me alejaba hacia mí recamara.

Afortunadamente, Emmett y Jasper no estaban en la casa; a Rosalie la había escuchado en la cochera, arreglando nuevamente su flamante BMW; y Esme estaba en el patio trasero. No había entrado, sabiendo a la perfección que estas venidas a casa eran rápidas y no para quedarme.

El agua cayó rápidamente sobre mí, igual que la información de las noticias inundaba mí mente.

"Dos jóvenes de 16 y 19 años desaparecieron la noche pasada después de salir de sus hogares para ya no regresar. Sus padres reportaron sus desapariciones, para horas después encontrar sus cuerpos _asesinados_ brutalmente en el centro de la ciudad. Aun no se sabe la causa del tal ataque, ni quien lo hizo. Se dice que no se encontraron huellas dactilares ni pista alguna sobre alguna persona que pueda ser sospechosa…"

Sacudí la cabeza. ¡Aquellos eran niños, por el amor de Dios!

Me vestí rápidamente, e ignoré a Rosalie de la misma manera que ella a mí al entrar a la cochera para salir en el Volvo.

Al parecer su sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento ya habían pasado a la historia.

Salí de la cochera sin escuchar ni una sola palabra en su mente dirigida a mí. Estaba cien por ciento concentrada en lo que hacía con su auto y esperando el regreso de Emmett.

Conduje de regreso a una velocidad excesiva. Sonreí al imaginar la reacción de Bella de haber venido conmigo.

Llegué a casa, para notar con alivio, que Charlie aun no estaba de regreso.

Todavía no lograba imaginar que lo había hecho decidir regresar antes de tiempo – mucho antes – en un domingo de pesca. Me preocupaba un poco, sin estar seguro porque. Quizá intuía que no le agradaría verme aquí tan temprano, aunque su coraje por verme aquí, no por la hora.

La puerta del frente se abrió mientras yo me bajaba, y Bella me sonrió viniendo a mí.

Y como sabía que yo era más rápido, sus pasos eran lentos y marcados. Y antes de que pudiera pestañear, ya la tenía en mis brazos.

"Me alegra que ya volvieras," susurró contra mí pecho.

Sonreí. "Yo, también," tomé su mano y la volví hacia la entrada de la casa. "Vamos. Hay que esperar a Charlie."

Bella asintió, y caminó a mí lado.

Quizá esperamos unos diez minutos, antes de escuchar que Charlie llegaba a casa. Bella se sentó a mí lado, tomando mí mano; una posición más decente que mostrar a su padre, que la de ella recostada en mí regazo. A _mí_ no me molestaba, pero a Charlie seguramente sí lo haría.

Charlie escuchó el ruido de la televisión encendida, y la llamó por su nombre.

"¿Bells?" en su voz se filtró un poco de su enojo, la misma que se había transmitido con sus pasos al adentrarse después de haber visto el Volvo estacionado fuera.

"Aquí estamos, papá," Bella le respondió con calma, sus ojos ni siquiera veían la televisión.

Audiblemente Charlie gruñó. "¿No tiene una familia?" por debajo de su aliento. Luego entró en la habitación donde estábamos, intentado fuertemente el no mostrar una mueca al verme en su casa.

"Buenos días, Charlie," lo saludé, con una nota de nerviosismo. No me sentía de tal manera, pero eso solo molestaría aun a más a Charlie.

Él solo gruñó, de nuevo, como respuesta.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó como respuesta.

Pensé rápido. Y en una milésima de segundo tuve la respuesta.

Eso sería mejor, y calmaría a Charlie un poco. Era algo a lo que había estado tratando de convencer a Bella de hacer; aunque tanto insistir no había funcionado, hasta ahora.

"Llenaremos algunas solicitudes para la universidad," le avisé a Charlie, y se calmó visiblemente, por el contrario que Bella, su respiración se detuvo y su cuerpo se tensó.

"Bien," Charlie dijo. "He estado insistiendo a Bella para que tome una decisión."

Asentí, sonriendo solo un poco.

"Iré por ellas," me levanté, diciendo. "Las dejé en el carro."

Charlie frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Me levanté del sofá, sonriendo a una Bella aun congelada por lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Por qué se tensaba tanto por esto?

Caminé por un lado de Charlie, y me dirigí hacia afuera.

Ni Charlie ni Bella pronunciaron palabra alguna en mí ausencia. Tomé rápidamente el montón de solicitudes que mantenía en el asiento trasero para en cuanto convenciera a Bella, no pudiera cambiar de idea.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo terca que podía ser Bella, regresé a la casa, con las solicitudes y estampillas en la mano.

Entré a la pequeña sala, para encontrarme con Bella enfurruñada, sus piernas estaban dobladas en contra de su pecho, su barbilla descansaban sobre sus rodillas, y su frente arrugada.

Podía escuchar a Charlie en el segundo piso, en el cuarto de baño.

Le sonreí a Bella, y me senté de regreso a su lado.

Dejé el montón de solicitudes en la mesa de centro. "¿Qué pasa ahora?" le pregunté alzando su rostro por su barbilla para que me viera. "¿No crees que debes hacer esto, aunque sea para que Charlie no sospecho que planeas escaparte con tu novio?"

Bella entrecerró los ojos, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro…

"Bien, tienes razón," aceptó finalmente, sentándose bien. Me miró fijamente, con mirada decidida. "Pero tengo una condición."

Traté de no reír. Esto había sido muy fácil; lo que significaba que ya había pensando en esto durante mí corta ausencia.

Bueno, pues yo igual. Suspiré. "Yo, también."

No reaccionó a mí respuesta. "Tiene que ser una universidad muy lejos de Forks, para que Charlie no moleste queriendo que haga visitas en Navidad."

Asentí. "Me parece justo."

Ella también asintió, con aire victorioso. "Ahora, dime la tuya."

"Supongo que es algo obvia. No iremos a ningún lugar con más días soleados que nublados," alcé una ceja. "Nada de Hawaii o Florida."

"Me parece justo," murmuró, besándome. "No lo habría querido de otra forma."

Lo alejé, sentándonos "apropiadamente" al escuchar a Charlie bajar de regreso a vigilarnos y lo que hacíamos.

Saqué la primera solicitud y la estiré frente a ella.

"La Universidad de Alaska," le aclaré, Bella y yo empezamos a llenar los datos, después de que asintiera. Luego Charlie entró a la sala y se sentó con un gruñido en su silla reclinable, sin molestarse siquiera en encender el televisor.

Definitivamente fue el día más largo de mí existencia, y apostaba que uno de los de Bella, también.

Estuvimos bajo la feroz mirada de Charlie durante horas, observando con ojo de águila cada uno de nuestros movimientos. No pude besarla, ni tocar su mejilla, sus manos, no hubo abrazos, y hubo muchos suspiros contenidos durante el día.

Y mientras llenábamos más solicitudes, el tiempo pasaba y el sol bajaba lentamente, me encontré deseando que la noche llegara y Charlie se fuera a dormir después de sacarme de allí y creerme dormido bajo un diferente que el suyo.

Sonreí cuando el último rayo se apagó. Y por la noche que ya ansiaba tener para mí con mí Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Qué les gustó? ¿Qué no? ¿Tienen ideas? ¿Cosas que les gustaría hubieran pasado en Eclipse? Díganme, y veré si puedo incluir algo. Claro, sí quieren. No es obligación.<strong>

**Gracias por leer la historia, y mucho más por dejar sus comentarios. Me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, aunque no tenga tiempo por la escuela.**

**=D**


	11. 10 TIEMPO EN FAMILIA

**Hola, chicas!**

**Que tal? Bueno, yo, feliz de la vida porque finalmente tuve el tiempo para terminar el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Ya, les prometo que para el proximo capitulo, entramos con todo respecto a Jacob, la nueva novia, y los repentinos celos de Bella, que es la razon para crear esta historia, cierto?**

**=D Espero que les guste este capitulo, era necesario que Edward fuera a cazar, antes de entrar de lleno con lo que sigue. Y Edward necesitaba urgentemente un tiempo en familia y una buena caza, como ya veran, o leeran jijiji es la misma, casi.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, los aprecio mucho, MUCHO!**

**Disfruten de este capitulo, y nos leemos pronto con el siguiente. Cuando? Aun no lo se, pero de seguro que lo tendran!**

********DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!********

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10. Tiempo en familia<p>

Estaba dando unas vueltas por el pueblo, haciendo un poco de tiempo, antes de volver a casa a dejar el Volvo y regresar de inmediato con Bella. Sonreí al recordar la expresión de alivio en su rostro cuando había anunciado que era hora de irme; sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviéramos algo de tiempo para nosotros, sin que Charlie no despegara sus ojos de nosotros, en lugar de la pantalla plana donde transmitían sus deportes.

Después de quien sabe cuantas vueltas sin sentido por allí, giré para dirigirme hacia las afueras de Forks. Un poco inseguro de lo que me encontraría.

Y tenía razón de encontrarme nervioso.

Encontré a Emmett y Alice – obviamente – esperando por mí en el porche de la casa. Sus rostros exudaban emoción y una energía que cansaba de tan solo verla, con más razón de verla en acción y en proceso.

_No te atrevas, _Alice me amenazó al ver que consideraba la idea de huir. No tenía ganas de hablar de _eso._

Ahora mismo en lo único que pensaba era en el tiempo que quería recuperar con Bella, así que no era el momento más adecuado para que me dijeran lo que ya había leído en sus mentes.

Gruñí ligeramente, lo que causó que Emmett sonriera con malicia, frotando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

Rolé los ojos, y ellos vinieron a mí.

"Edward-" Alice empezó, pero en una fracción de segundo, que no le dio oportunidad de decirlo, Emmett se le adelantó, quitándole la palabra de la boca.

"Iremos a cazar MAÑANA," exclamó demasiado emocionado.

Arrugué la frente.

Casi lo veía brincando arriba y abajo, en un claro estilo Alice. Tanto, que incluso Alice lo veía con su frente ligeramente arrugada, sus ojos reflejaban la molestia que sentía. Al parecer sentía que Emmett le robaba la atención.

Emmett le bajo varios tonos a su emoción. "¿Qué?" su voz falsamente inocente.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Sí, bueno," comenzó a decir, su típica emoción regresando a su voz. "Obviemos a Emmett. ¡Pero, sí!" dio un gritito. "Mañana habrá sol. Así que no tienes excusa para no ir de caza. Tendré a Bella en casa después de la escuela para ir de compras."

Emmett asintió. _Finalmente, hermano_.

Ignoré a Emmett, y le lancé una mirada glaciar a mí hermana favorita; la mayoría de las veces.

Me sonrió angelicalmente, y yo gruñí. "Alice."

"Escucha, Edward, sabías que tendrías que ir a caza _pronto_, así que ahora no te quejes," terminó orgullosa, sabiendo que tenía razón.

"Sí, Edward," Emmett habló. "Solo serán unas horas. Bella ni siquiera te extrañará."

Me encogí, un punzante dolor en mí pecho ante esa idea.

"A lo que se refiere Emmett," Alice agregó. "es que mantendremos ocupada a Bella hasta que vuelvas."

Me sonrió genuinamente.

"Bien," acepté a regañadientes.

"Sí," Alice saltó muy a su estilo, mientras que Emmett se acercaba, y golpeaba mí hombro en broma.

"La pasaremos genial," mi hermano me aseguró.

Y sonreí. Pero no por la idea de ir de cacería, pero porque mí sed se apagara, para así disfrutar de la dulce compañía de Bella.

"Esa es la actitud," Emmett murmuró emocionado, pensando ya en un solo para poder pelear.

"De acuerdo, ya me voy," dije algo ansioso por volver con Bella de una vez.

Aunque en realidad solo habían pasado menos de tres minutos con mis hermanos. No importaba, ya quería estar de regreso.

Alice lo supo. "Ya puedes irte. Encárgate de decirle a Bella sobre sus planes para mañana."

Reluctante, asentí.

Luego me alejé de casa, dejando atrás a mis dos hermanos favoritos, suspirando de alivio por haber logrado que finalmente aceptara ir de cacería. Claro que no pensaba ir muy lejos. Había suficientes venados a los alrededores. No necesitaba ir más lejos, sin importar mucho las quejas que de seguro recibiría de parte de Emmett y Jasper.

Sabía que debía ser un poco más agradecido con mi familia, después del apoyo que me habían dado, a pesar de algunas actitudes no muy buenas de mi parte hacia ellos. Se preocupaban honestamente, y muchísimo por mí.

Yo sabía que debía cuidar de mí. No por mí _salud_, pero por Bella.

Tenía que mantenerme fuerte para cuidar de ella, para mantenerla a salvo. Y eso no lo lograría si no tenía fuerza suficiente por la falta de alimento.

Llegué a casa de Bella, mis ojos abriéndose de tal forma que casi sentía que se salían de mis orbitas.

¿Charlie aun estaba despierto?

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Se suponía que para esta hora ya debería estar muy cerca de estar profundamente dormido, sino es que ya lo estaba.

Pero al parecer esta no era una noche usual, tanto como no había sido normal este día.

Escuché a Bella en su habitación, y decidí esperar a ver si Charlie ya se iba, antes de meterme al cuarto de Bella; siempre revisaba que Bella estuviera bien, o sola, mas bien.

Diez minutos después, Charlie apagaba la televisión, y gruñendo un poco, se levantó de su sillón reclinable para ir al segundo piso. Entró al baño y se preparó para irse a dormir; no sin antes entreabrir la puerta del cuarto de Bella, que se había acostado, fingiendo estar dormida después de escuchar la televisión apagada.

Satisfecho, Charlie se fue, y esperé otros cincos minutos para volver con Bella.

Entré por su ventana ligeramente abierta, y reí entre dientes al llegar a su lado; inmediatamente se volvió al sonido de mí risita, y sonrió.

Se sentó en la cama mientras yo hacia lo mismo a su lado.

Bella arrugó apenas visiblemente su frente. "¿Esperaste a que Charlie se durmiera?" preguntó en un susurro, mirando sobre su hombro hacia el reloj de alarma sobre una mesita a lado de su cama.

Le sonreí, y asentí. "Algo así."

Me recosté a su lado, jalándola a ella conmigo. Ya era tarde, y tenía que descansar.

"No sé que le pasó hoy," suspiró frustrada.

"Esta bien," murmuré en su oído, acariciando su cabello, respirando su aroma. Apreté mis ojos por un segundo, sintiendo el fuego en mí garganta por una fracción de segundo antes de apagarse.

"¿Qué pasa?" Bella sintió la tensión momentánea en mí cuerpo.

Y volví a sonreír. Nada se le escapaba.

"Nada de qué preocuparse," le dije, besando su frente.

Bella se tensó apenas perceptiblemente. "Pero pasa algo. ¿Qué es, Edward?"

Suspiré. Tenía que decírselo, de cualquier forma.

"Bueno, según Alice mañana tendremos un día soleado, así que…"

Bella dejó de respirar, inconscientemente, como siempre le pasaba cuando me escuchó. Y yo me di un zape internamente. Porque sabía que a Bella no le gustaría para nada la idea.

"Respira, amor," murmuré en su oído, rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, Bella se estremeció e inhaló profundamente, para luego exhalar.

"Alice ya planeó un día de compras contigo y Rosalie," le avisé para que no la agarrara por sorpresa.

Entonces jadeó. "¿Rosalie?" su voz un poco atemorizada.

"Sí, bueno," aclaré mi garganta. "Eso parece. Esme y Carlisle irán también de cacería; yo iré con Emmett y Jasper."

Aun no me miraba; me preocupaba que pensara que la pasaría fatal porque no estuviera.

"Puedo quedarme, no necesito cazar," dije, de repente preocupado por ella y su silencio, lo que estuviera pensando. Pero Bella empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

Se incorporó solo un poco, para verme a los ojos. "No, tienes que ir de cacería."

Luego sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, y su sonrisa de tornó llena de picardía. "Extraño esos ojos dorados," y tocó mí mejilla, para luego acercarse a besarme.

Rompí este increíble instante.

"¿Segura?" pregunté inseguro.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, "Muy segura," respondió, aunque su voz no sonaba absolutamente segura.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, bostezó grandemente.

Una vez más, reí entre dientes. "Duerme, amor, ya es tarde."

Ella asintió, y se acomodó mejor. Después de un rato, bajo el arrullo de su nana, se quedó completamente dormida.

Había observado a Bella dormir, sin despegar mi mirada de su rostro, ni por un segundo. No habló y cualquiera hubiese credo que dormía tranquilamente, excepto por el ocasional fruncido de su frente. Sabía a la perfección cual era la razón detrás de tal expresión, lo cual había causado una pequeña _riña_ por la mañana.

"No iré," le había informado poco antes de que se fuera a la escuela.

"Edward, quiero que vayas. Estaré bien. Alice, ¿recuerdas?" me había preguntando con una mueca.

Luego había sacudido la cabeza. Terco en no ir.

"¡Rayos, Edward!" Bella había entonces explotado. "Irás de cacería, porque no dejaré que Alice me someta a la tortura que es ir de compras, para entretenerme mientras no estas aquí, para que no vayas."

Y con eso había salido enojada hacia su camioneta, sin dedicarme una mirada, mucho menos una sonrisa la alejarse.

Así que ahora me encontraba atrapado un día entero lejos de mí ángel, con mis hermanos, en un viaje de cacaería no deseado, pero muy necesitado.

No había cazado ni una sola vez desde mí regreso a Forks, y eso había sido hace cinco semanas; y antes de eso, quizá habían pasado entre dos y tres meses, aunque no recordaba exactamente la fecha.

Aunque no me podía importar menos. Mi única preocupación era Bella, y ahora mismo estaba seguramente a punto de ser sometida a una larga tarde de compras con mis hermanas.

Sabía que casi prefería enfrentarse a un vampiro hambriento que al torbellino de energía que era Alice. Casi.

"Hey, Edward," escuché a Jasper sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Emmett estaba a lado suyo, con una gran sonrisa de perplejidad en su rostro. Mientras que Jasper me miraba con ojos preocupados.

Pestañeé dos veces para que vieran que ahora tenían mi atención.

Luego arrugué la frente. "¿Qué?"

Me estaban molestando sus pensamientos preocupados por mí salud mental.

Emmett se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando hace tan solo un segundo, viendo a su alrededor intencionadamente.

"Quiero un oso," dijo de lo más tranquilo. "Los venados apestan."

_Sí, es cierto,_ Jasper lo secundó, asintiendo.

"No pienso alejarme de Forks," les indiqué, mis labios frunciéndose ante sus pensamientos.

No quería, ni lo haría, alejarme demasiado de Forks. Ya me habían forzado a unos cuantos veinte minutos de casa de Bella; aunque sabía que ahora mismo estaba en la escuela. En cualquier momento, las clases se acabarían y tendría que ir a mí casa, donde Alice y Rosalie la esperaban, seguramente, para salir a Seattle.

"Oh, vamos, Edward," Emmett se quejó.

Lo ignoré.

Yo estaba aquí, soportando la insistencia de mis hermanos, sabiendo que Bella estaría haciendo lo mismo en un rato más, pero con mis hermanas.

Bella no debería pasar por esto; yo debería estar allí para ella; no aquí.

Jasper se acercó. "Bella estará bien, Edward. Ni Alice, ni siquiera Rosalie, permitirían que algo le pasara."

Suspiré, resignado. "Lo sé."

Pero aun así, no me arrastrarían ni un centímetro más lejos de Forks.

"¡Eddie!"

Gruñí debajo de mi aliento.

Odiaba cuando Emmett, porque era el único, usaba ese sobrenombre, el diminutivo de mí nombre. Él lo sabía muy bien. Solo lo usaba cuando me ponía así de terco, y él quería algo con muchas ganas.

"Deja de molestar, Emmett," sisee. Mi humor no parecía mejorar mucho. "Puedes ir por un oso cuando quieras. No será hoy. No si insistes que yo vaya."

'Ya déjalo, Emmett," Jasper le pidió tranquilamente.

Justo cuando Emmett iba contestar – afirmativamente – para mí suerte, el teléfono en mí bolsillo sonó.

Lo saqué de inmediato y contesté.

"¿Alice? ¿Le pasó algo a Bella?" mí voz resonaba con preocupación.

"Cálmate, Edward," dijo en un tono de exasperación, casi la veía rodando sus ojos. "Bella esta bien. Excepto-"

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

"por las quejas sobre nuestra agenda," una risita entre dientes. "Pero nada que no pueda manejar. No te preocupes."

"¿Esta contigo?" pregunté en voz baja.

Escuché y vi a mis hermanos rodando los ojos y resoplando.

Mi hermana respondió con otra risita. "¿Dónde más?"

"¿Le dirás?" escuché la voz de mí ángel a través del teléfono, fuerte y clara, con un tono de ansiedad.

Sonreí al escucharla, y de repente me sentía de mejor humor.

"Ya voy, Bella," mi hermana le dijo.

"¿Qué tienes que decirme, Alice?" me estaba empezando a desesperar.

"Oh, sí," respondió como sí la hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos. "Cambio de planes, fue algo necesario."

Arrugué la frente.

"Charlie llamó para pedirnos que el viaje fuera a Portland o donde sea, menos Seattle," Alice finalmente me explicó, pero me dejó con más dudas que con respuestas.

Jasper sintió mí ansiedad, y mandó una ola de calma hacia mí.

La abracé; no tenía idea que diría Alice ahora.

"¿Por qué?"

Suspiró. "Creo que los asesinatos se han incrementado y prefiere que vayamos a otro lugar."

"Oh," solté un bufido, enfadado conmigo mismo, siempre tendía a exagerar, más cuando incluía a Bella. "Solo mantenme al tanto de cómo la pasa Bella."

"Sabes que lo haré, Edward," me aseguró mi hermana. "Cuidaré de ella, lo sabes."

"Cierto, gracias," murmuré con genuino agradecimiento.

"Te veremos en la noche, adiós."

"Adiós, Alice. Dile a Bella-"

Me interrumpió. "Que la verás pronto. Bella lo sabe."

Sonreí y colgué.

Alguien, que inmediatamente reconocí era Emmett, se aclaró la garganta de forma dramática. Yo rodé los ojos.

"Olvídalo," dije simplemente.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los dos volvieron a insistir en ir más lejos y se conformaron con más sangre de herbívoros, por más asquerosa y mal oliente que fuera.

Yo apenas lo noté.

Después de tanto tiempo sin cazar absolutamente nada, casi lo hacía pasar por sangre humana…

Estaba sentado sobre una rosa, observando a Emmett lanzando maldiciones, bufidos y alaridos, mientras Jasper evadía cada uno de sus movimientos al tratar de atraparlo. Ya hubiera podido vencerlo, pero Jasper quería que durara un poco más. Además, que era gracioso ver a Emmett tan frustrado por su fallido intento en vencer a Jasper en una pelea.

¡Por suerte Esme no estaba cerca!

Ya los hubiera puesto en paz, en caso de haberles permitido empezar con su juego infantil.

Reí entre dientes, imaginando su posible reacción. Recordando también, las muchas veces que ya había reaccionado ante tal actitud, hasta llegar al punto de prohibirlo.

Jasper y Emmett se detuvieron al escucharme, se volvieron a verse el uno al otro después de verme, asintieron y lo vi en sus mentes antes de que siquiera tuvieran chance de hacer lo que pensaban.

Claro que eso ya lo sabían, pero no los detuvo.

Corrí hacia el interior del bosque, escuchando sus mentes, que se distrajeron creyendo, ingenuamente, que me alejaría de Forks en mí intento por alejarme de _ellos_. Los dejé acercarse a mí antes de dar un repentino giro de regreso, dejándolos aun más atrás que antes.

Los dos gruñeron, y corrieron tras de mí.

_Bien, Edward, nos engañaste,_ Jasper pensaba mientras me detenía en el lugar donde habíamos estado hace apenas un minuto.

Empezaron a reír, y yo no pude evitar dejar que unas risillas escaparan de mi boca.

"Extrañaba esto," Emmett dijo alegremente.

Jasper asintió. "Sí, yo también."

Me miraron, entonces, los dos. Esperaban ahora por mí respuesta.

Y siendo honesto, por supuesto que había extrañado estos raros momentos a lado de mis hermanos, simplemente pasando un buen rato con la familia.

Sonreí, y asentí. "Yo, también."

"Lo sabía," dio un grito de emoción y presunción, con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

Nos quedamos en el mismo lugar por otro rato más, antes de ir a buscar más herbívoros, con la sangre menos apetitosa en nuestra lista. Riendo de las tontas bromas de Emmett, que siempre encontraba la forma de aligerar el momento.

Me sentí un poco culpable; aunque sabía que no debía.

Porque a pesar de que a Bella no le agradara salir de compras, disfrutaba de la compañía de Alice. Pero Rosalie estaba con ellas.

"Edward, ¿ahora qué?"

Hice una mueca. No quería decir nada que involucrara el nombre de Rosalie.

Emmett gruñó. "Claro," y el tono de 'no te creo' resonando fuertemente, además que leer su mente ayudaba.

Vi mi rostro en su mente, especialmente mis ojos que apenas se habían aclarado un poco, pero aun rucian espeluznantemente negros, aunque no de un negro carbón.

"Vayamos a cazar algo más," les pedí y apunté hacia un lado para seguir con el objetivo de este viaje.

El bosque estaba inusualmente tranquilo, en silencio; lo cual también era normal, debido a nuestra presencia.

De haber sido nosotros humanos, nuestras voces hubieran hecho eco en el lugar, pero con nuestros apenas audibles susurros, no había nada más que silencio.

Jasper y Emmett asintieron.

Emmett emocionado y ansioso por atrapar algo mejor y más retador que un venado. Jasper simplemente siguiéndonos a donde fuéramos a dar.

Después de unos minutos, nos llegó el aroma de una manda de _venados_, para molestia de Emmett, la cual mostró con un gruñido de frustración.

"Oh, vamos, Emmett," Jasper le dijo, con una sonrisa. "No es como si nunca te hubieras conformado con eso."

Yo los ignoré, y atrapé al líder de la manada, el más grande.

Lo que causó que Emmett gruñera y bufara de nuevo, "Tramposo," dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia el segundo animal más grande. Jasper tomó a otro sin decir nada.

Bebí como si fuera a ser mí ultima vez, uno tras otro, hasta que me sentí explotar con tanta sangre que había ingerido.

La imagen de Victoria detrás de mis ojos todo el tiempo.

_No dejare que la toques,_ gruñía ferozmente en mí interior, mientras seguía bebiendo.

Jasper y Emmett me tuvieron que detener; y por primera vez, terminé hecho un desastre. La sangre y tierra se habían pegado a mí ropa y la piel expuesta de mis brazos y rostro, mí cabello aun más desordenado que de lo usual.

"Cálmate, Edward," Jasper me ordenó, su don rápidamente haciendo efecto.

Y entonces la vergüenza hubiera causado que la sangre se subiera a mí rostro de haber sido posible.

"Lo siento," susurré, soltándome del agarre de mis hermanos.

Sabían perfectamente que había causado mí reacción, y me lo hicieron saber.

"Tendría que pasar por encima de todos nosotros para llegar a Bella," Jasper me aseguró.

Emmett lo apoyó. "Es cierto, hermano."

Sacudí la cabeza. "Lo sé, gracias."

Sí, lo sabía. Pero hasta no acabarla yo mismo, no estaría tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Estare esperando sus reviews, como siempre! Gracias, otra vez!**

**Oh, si, alguien por alli me recomendo que la novia de Jacob se llamara Vanessa. Ustedes que creen, les gusta? Sino, diganme y denme ideas!**


	12. 11 NO MAS CASTIGO

**Hola chicas, chicos!**

**Finalmente termine de escribir este capitulo, que me tomo mucho trabajo, y no me llevo a donde yo habia esperado y les habia prometido. Aun no hay novia de Jacob aqui, pero con el final, al siguiente es segura! Ahora si :) Espero que valga la pena la espera este capitulo, y les guste!**

**Ya casi llegamos a los 50 reviews! Que emocion... muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora mostrado.**

**Bueno, siento mi tardanza, pero la escuela absorbe mi tiempo. Aunque tengo buenas noticias, tendre UN MES Y MEDIO de vacaciones, empezando el 18 de Noviembre, un mes y medio que aprovechare para escribir lo mas que pueda! Asi que esperen con paciencia a que esos dias lleguen. Para entonces, Amanecer sera estrenado, lo cual lo hace mejor! Y que les parece que finalmente acepto que es su novio? Wow, ya era hora, no creen?**

**De acuerdo, las dejo para que disfruten este capitulo.**

**********DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!**********

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11. NO MAS CASTIGO<p>

Jasper y Emmett me habían estado hablando sobre los asesinatos, de los que Charlie había mencionado a Bella y Alice, en Seattle.

"Hay algo raro," Jasper concluyó, su frente arrugada en profunda concentración. "Los asesinatos son demasiados descuidados para ser un vampiro maduro; pero demasiados para que sea solamente un _neófito_."

Hice una mueca.

"Esto no es bueno," me quejé, pensando en los Volturi.

Emmett bufó. "Hermano, esto no se ha puesto _tan_ mal como para que los Volturi intervengan," dijo, adivinando que pensaba en los vampiros Italianos.

Simplemente asentí.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero ahora indicaba un mensaje, que estaba seguro era de Alice.

_Estaremos de regreso en una hora_, decía en el.

Sonreí.

En tan solo una hora estaría de regreso con Bella, y mañana finalmente el sol se escondería antes de siquiera poder hacer una aparición en el horizonte.

"Carlisle y Esme se alegraran al ver que por fin te decidiste a cazar otra vez, hermano," Emmett susurró, su voz era una mezcla extraña de seriedad y diversión.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. "Estoy seguro que si."

Y lo estaba. Esme había sido la más insistente en que yo viniera de cacería.

"Rayos, solo nos faltó un oso," Emmett gruñó, frustrado. "O un puma, también."

"Oh, cállate," dije sin voltear a verlo, escuchando como soltaba una carcajada a continuación.

Jasper y yo nos soltamos a reír, también.

¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, y no me detuve a pensar en una razón.

Los tres dejamos de reír después de un momento.

Emmett murmuró. "Mmm," luego frunció los labios. "¿Aun insistes en no cambiar a Bella?"

Casi me atraganto con nada.

"Le pedí que se casara-" la quijada de ambos se abrió de golpe, casi con un crujido. "-conmigo si quería que _yo_ la transformara y no Carlisle. Esperaba que eso retrasara su decisión."

Jasper se recuperó de la sorpresa. "Vaya, eso no lo habías comentado."

"No, maldición," Emmett dijo, un poco en shock todavía.

"Bella no aceptó. Esta terca en tener a Carlisle que la transforme después de la graduación como habíamos acordado."

Eso no lo vi venir," Emmett rio entre dientes.

Sí, yo me sentía exactamente o más sorprendido que mi familia entera se sentiría al respecto.

_Bella quiere la eternidad contigo sin atarse a ti, hermano._

No le encontraba lo entretenido a tal pensamiento. Aun no terminaba de entender su renuencia a casarse conmigo. ¿No estaba segura de la eternidad a mí lado?

Empujé a un lado esos pensamientos al volver a Forks, y entrar por la puerta de la casa, atrapando en mi duro y frio, pero muy anhelante, abrazo a Bella, que se apresuró a mí al verme entrar.

Sonreí, e inhalé profundamente su dulce, floral aroma, apretando gentilmente su cuerpo contra mi pecho.

¡La había extrañado tanto!

Me ganaría una buena broma, y varias burlas de Emmett, sí me escuchara ahora mismo. Pero no me importaba. Estaba completo de nuevo.

Estaba con mí Bella de nuevo. Aquí, con ella en mis brazos, envolviéndola contra mi pecho, rodeándola con mis brazos, suspirando su aroma floral, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración acompasada, escuchando el rítmico y algo fuera de control latido de su corazón, seguro de que Bella estaba conmigo, sana y salva.

Suspiré felizmente. "Te extrañé."

Sentí su sonrisa y la escuché en su voz. "No más que yo."

No pude evitar sonreír; todos los sentimientos de seguridad al escucharla aplastaban mis miedos.

Levanté su rostro hacia mí, y agachándome, besé sus dulces labios.

No me importaba en verdad si teníamos compañía. Lo cual dudaba. No escuchaba a nadie a la redonda.

La aprisioné con un poco más de fuerza cuando sus manos viajaron a mí cuello, y sus dedos se enterraron y enlazaron en mí cabello, atrayéndome aun más a ella.

Podía sentir su cuerpo fuertemente presionado contra el mío, y pensamientos no muy propios de un caballero empezaban a inundar mi mente, pensamientos propios de un hombre, sí, pero Bella se merecía alguien que la respetara.

Con toda la voluntad que pude conseguir, la alejé de mí, para descansar ligeramente mi frente sobre la suya. Sus entrecortados suspiros golpeaban mi rostro, mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento que le robé.

Y entonces, su respiración se detuvo sin previo aviso, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y al principio no comprendí su razón para estar tan "deslumbrada" como lo llamaba, cuando yo mismo me perdí en sus piscinas de chocolate, que tenía en su mirada.

Levantó su mano, después de volver a respirar, una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, y luego tocó mi mejilla, recorriéndola hasta mis parpados.

"Bienvenido a casa," murmuró tan gentil, tan dulcemente, que no pude hacer nada más que sonreírle de regreso.

Besé su frente. "Eso suena tan bien."

Simplemente la abracé, sin desear por un solo momento el tener que soltarla, por ninguna razón.

Estuvimos de la misma forma, aferrados el uno al otro, por un largo tiempo, que no supe exactamente cuánto fue, cuando al final Alice se acercaba a la casa a un paso moderadamente rápido.

_Lo siento_, repetía varias veces. _Bella tiene que regresar a casa, sino a Charlie no le gustará._

Gruñendo muy ligeramente, me alejé de Bella, quien me miró cuestionándome, y acaricie para tranquilizarla su mejilla.

"Alice viene por ti," reí entre dientes al verla hacer una adorable mueca. "Tienes que volver con Charlie."

"Lo sé," dijo resignada, suspirando al tiempo que asentía. "¿Cuándo se supone que volverás?"

"Mañana."

Otra mueca apareció en su rostro, para luego transformarse en un adorable puchero.

Alice estaba a punto de llegar.

"Supongo que te veré mañana…"

Alcé una ceja. ¿Hablaba en serio?

Bella empezó a girar hacia la puerta, pero antes siquiera de dar un paso lejos de mí, la abracé de nuevo. "¿Qué hay de esta noche?"

Bella rio entre dientes. "Eso me gusta."

Entonces se alzó en las puntas de sus pies y me besó, después de que yo me inclinara hacia ella.

Seis segundos después, nos veíamos interrumpidos por mi hermana Alice, para literalmente, arrastrar a Bella fuera de la casa.

_La veras pronto_, me aseguraba mientras se alejaba hacia la cochera y tomaba el Mercedes de Carlisle.

Suspiré pesadamente, y subí a mi habitación para limpiarme y cambiarme en un cambio de ropa limpio. Ansiando el momento de salir de casa para ir con mí Bella. Tenía el presentimiento de que la encontraría muy despierta. Pero también sabía que no sería muy pronto. Aun era temprano; Bella prepararía la cena de Charlie y esperaría todavía otro rato para despedirse.

Dicho y hecho. Cuando llegué a casa de Bella, y me escabullí en su habitación, encontré a una Bella un poco frustrada con su padre y su actitud. Al parecer había estado muy risueño durante la tarde, por la falta de mi presencia.

Pero él estaba dormido ahora; y Bella rápidamente se olvidó de él, para concentrarse en nosotros.

Bella no se quejó ni una sola vez acerca del viaje a Portland con mis hermanas. Se dedicó a describir su día, sin mencionar a Rosalie mucho.

Aunque al parecer, se había comportado civilizadamente con mi Bella.

"No la pasamos tan mal, entonces," decidí cuando Bella se acomodó a mi lado.

"Mmm," suspiró. "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"Aburrido," respondí simplemente.

Bella alzó su rostro para verme, alzando una ceja. "¿Nada de pumas o qué?" había cierto tono de burla en sus palabras.

Hice una mueca. "Ni pumas ni osos, solo venados."

Entonces Bella frunció el ceño, y yo lo alisé con un beso ligero.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" su voz parecía retener algo, y en sus ojos veía desaprobación.

"Eso mismo," de nuevo le contesté de manera seca.

"Edward," ahora el tono de desaprobación era muy claro en su voz. "¿Estas diciendo que apenas saliste de Forks para comerte unos venados, mientras yo me hallaba torturada por la loca de la moda en Portland?"

Me reí, porque Alice era fácilmente eso, una loca de la moda.

Pero la mirada enojada que Bella me dio por mi reacción, me hizo callar de inmediato. "¿Qué esperabas?" le pregunté, curioso de saber.

Suspiró profundamente. "Una vez dijiste que los venados eran una caza aburrida."

Claro que lo recordaba. "¿Y?"

Su frente se arrugó ligeramente. "¿Entonces, porque no fuiste por un puma?"

Solamente me encogí de hombros, no queriendo entrar en detalles al respecto.

Bella bufó ante mi falta de respuesta, solamente le sonreí, y su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, su respiración se entrecortó visiblemente.

Y supe que era hora de una distracción.

Ella lo supo también, porque aunque le costó trabajo, arrugó su frente solo un poco más; y yo me acerqué a su rostro, tomándola de la cintura para atraerla hacia mí de un solo golpe, ganándome un suave jadeo de su parte al chocar gentilmente contra mi cuerpo. Y al saber cuál era mi objetivo, enredó sus dedos en mí cabello, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros ella misma.

Y la besé, la besé con ganas, soltándome un poco más de lo que usualmente me permitía.

A lo que Bella, por supuesto, no tardó en responder con mucha más pasión y deseo que ella si podía dejarse mostrar. Tanto, que algunas veces me sorprendía. Pero aceptaba de muy buena gana, aunque ella no lo supiera.

De repente, sus manos apretaron mi rostro contra el suyo, como si pensara que me iba a separar de ella.

Su boca se abrió ligeramente, pero no para profundizar el beso, porque el calor del momento se había bajado, y luego sentí su lengua rozar mi labio inferior.

Me estremecí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba a punto de alejarme, pero sentí a Bella tratando de retenerme, como si supiera exactamente que alejarme sería mi reacción.

Así que me quedé quieto, porque Bella no daba señales de querer hacer otra cosa, que lo que hacía en este momento.

Con los labios en llamas, sonrió contra ellos, dando un beso dulce, y luego susurrar. "Gracias."

Reí entre dientes. "Deberías dormir."

Solamente asintió, y se acomodó a mi lado, para unos segundos después caer completamente dormida mientras le cantaba su nana al oído.

Desperté a Bella antes de regresar a mí casa, para dejarla que se alistara y se fuera a la escuela, donde sin duda estaría esperándola.

Alice me esperaba, ansiosa. Bueno, muy ansiosa, más bien.

"¿Alice, que pasa?" pregunté preocupado, pero no vi nada en su mente. No entendía que podía estar pasando para que estuviera tan ansiosa.

Me miró con una mirada entre preocupada y tranquila.

Arrugué la frente. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Mi hermana comprendió lo que estaba pensando, y me sacó la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

_Tonto_, pensó un tanto molesta.

Rodé mis ojos.

"Es solo que," Alice murmuró. "no veo tu futuro ni el de Bella."

Mis ojos se abrieron de más y me ahogué de repente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No estoy segura. De repente desaparecieron sus futuros," me explicó en una voz tranquila.

¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

"Creo que tiene algo que ver con Jacob."

Y lo era. Cuando Bella llegó a la escuela, nos explicó a Alice y a mí, que Jacob había llamado temprano para avisar que ahora iría a hablar con Charlie para tratar de que le quitara el castigo a Bella, o al menos en lo que se refería a él.

Así que toda la mañana estuve esperando de mala gana a que llegara la hora de que Bella llegara a casa con Charlie para esperar a Jacob.

Bella, por supuesto, notó mi desagrado ante tal idea, pero me recordó seria y firmemente que yo también había aceptado esto. Por lo que tuve que retenerme y tragarme mi disgusto.

Alice solo me deseó suerte.

Llegué a casa de Bella apenas cinco minutos después de que ella volviera de su trabajo, preguntándome si a Charlie le molestaría verme antes de la hora.

Ciertamente a Bella no le molestaba.

Eso era claramente obvio por la forma en que me sonrió al abrir la puerta para recibirme.

Me abrazó en sus brazos fuertemente, respirando un suspiro, que parecía de alivio, inhalando el aroma de mí pecho.

Sonreí, besando su cabeza. "Hola."

Escuché a Charlie caminando ruidosamente hacia nosotros, y luego Bella al separarme de ella. Solo suspiró resignada, porque no le agradaba para nada la actitud de su padre conmigo. Yo la recibía con los brazos abiertos, como una penitencia bien merecida.

"Vamos adentro," murmuró con calma, antes de que viera lo que cargaba en mis manos.

Alcé una ceja. Porque aunque no le gustaba la idea, y en realidad no traía esta actividad para pretender como ella lo hacía, sabía que no se negaría.

Empezaba a preguntarme si preferiría ir a la universidad antes de aceptar la simple idea de casarse conmigo.

Conocía la respuesta a eso.

Reí esa sonrisa que hacía su respiración detenerse y su corazón acelerarse casi al punto de detenerse.

"¿Nunca vas a casarte conmigo, Bella?" solo quería jugar un poco con ella, tentarla.

Sostuvo el aliento, y luego sacudió la cabeza. "Solo entra."

Tuve que reír, algo más alto de lo que era mi intención.

"No te preocupes," murmuré en su oído, la piel de su cuello tuvo piel de gallina con mi aliento frio. "Te convenceré," y luego besé su cuello.

Se estremeció ligeramente. "No cuentes con ello," su voz trató de sonar insegura, pero tembló un poco al final.

"Ya veremos."

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, y entramos a su casa. Saludé a Charlie, que se había quedado en su lugar después de todo, con un "Buenas tardes" antes de dejarme llevar completamente por Bella hacia la cocina.

Decidí que la mejor manera de suavizar el mal genio que le causó a Charlie dejarme entrar antes de tiempo a su casa, era haciendo algo de provecho, como llenar solicitudes para la universidad.

Esta vez había traído conmigo algunas de Ivy League.

Mi mirada se volvió a la ventana, pensando en que bien haría ser "amigo" de Jacob.

Lo hacía solo para estar cerca de Bella y cuidarla. Aunque me preguntaba ahora sino se enfadaría de mi constante presencia. Quizá también debía interactuar con otras personas, sin mi a su lado.

No estaba seguro.

Bella se detuvo, y luego resopló molesta. "Edward, no llenaré esto."

Voltee a ver de cual me hablaba.

En New Hampshire. La Universidad de Dartmouth.

La miré a los ojos. "Bella, es una gran escuela, y-"

"No me importa," gruñó y luego revisó las demás solicitudes. "¿Harvard?" las nombraba mientras leía. "¿Yale? ¿Brown?" su frente profundamente arrugada.

Suspiré, y ella me miró enojada.

"No te haría daño el aplicar, Bella," insistí gentilmente.

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza y solo necesitó de una palabra para recordarme sus planes. "Alaska."

Cerré mis ojos.

Estaba desesperado por encontrar una buena razón para lograr que Bella cambiara de opinión y decidiera esperar unos años, o el resto de su vida. Pero dolía más el pensar en que ya no quisiera la eternidad conmigo, que el que perdiera su alma a cambio de la inmortalidad.

Era tan egoísta.

Un sonido me distrajo, al mismo tiempo que Bella me llamaba por mi nombre. "Edward, no quiero esperar."

Apenas podía leer la nota que Charlie veía en el periódico en ese momento, para pasar ocupado haciendo algo mientras esperaba a que los comerciales se acabaran.

"MAS ASESINATOS EN SEATTLE"

Eso fue lo más que pude ver, porque luego el juego que estaba esperando, reemplazó los comerciales.

"¿Edward?"

Solté el aire que apenas había inútilmente retenido, y abrí los ojos.

Pero antes de decir algo, lo escuché.

_Espero que Charlie no se enoje conmigo_, al parecer el chucho estaba preocupado por como reaccionaría Charlie ante lo que venía a decirle. Aunque no podía ver que tenía planeado.

"Hablaremos de esto después," cerré el tema, mirándola de nueva cuenta.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "No hay nada de que-"

El carro que conducía Jacob se escuchó fuera de la casa, y luego el apagado del motor.

Se había vuelto hacia la ventana al escuchar el sonido, y ahora asentía, un poco nerviosa, a lo que le había dicho.

Jacob bajo del auto y rápidamente llegó a la puerta. Al tocar, Bella ni saltó a causa de la impresión. Charlie ni se movió.

Otro golpe, ansioso, se oyó contra la puerta.

"Vamos," le dije tranquilamente a Bella mientras tomaba su mano para levantarla de su silla y dirigirnos hacia la puerta frontal, para recibir al chucho.

Gruñí internamente. No me gustaba esto.

Escuchó nuestros pasos, y se calmó ligeramente. Luego Bella abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola, Bells," dijo, dejando de lado la sonrisa para dirigirse a mí. "Edward."

Los dos respondimos de la misma manera con la que fuimos saludados.

"No perdamos tiempo," Jacob dijo, dando un paso al frente. "¿Dónde esta Charlie?"

Bella lo guió detrás de nosotros hacia la sala, donde Charlie veía un partido de Baseball como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob casi gritó al verlo en su silla reclinable antes siquiera de que Bella lo anunciara.

De inmediato, al escuchar la familiar voz, Charlie volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y sonrió al ver a Jacob Black. Se levantó y lo saludó con un típico abrazo incomodo para un hombre como él.

"Hola, chico. ¿Qué haces por aquí?" preguntó, volteando a verme, como si yo debiera mantenerlo alejado.

Jacob sonrió, y se dejó caer en el sillón donde apenas cabía. "Vengo de visita."

Los ojos de Charlie pasaron de mí a Bella.

"¿En serio?" preguntó sentándose de regreso.

Bella y yo no nos movimos.

"¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Jake?" su voz sonaba placentera.

"Bueno," el chucho empezó. "Me preguntaba que dirías si te pidiera que le levantes el castigo a Bella."

Bella se tensó, y apreté gentilmente su mano.

Charlie resopló, con un poco de coraje, levantando una acusatoria mirada a Bella, que lucía culpable. Ella lo quería, pero no le había pedido esto a Jacob.

"Bella…"

Jacob conoció el tono, y se apresuró a corregir el error de Charlie. "Oh, no, ella no me pidió que hablara contigo. De veras, Charlie."

Sus ojos aun clavados en Bella.

"Esto es por otra razón," explicó Jacob, mientras veía como poco a poco su plan se definía más. "La verdad es que te dije lo de la moto de Bella, pero no te dije que usamos seguridad y no hicimos nada peligroso."

Podía decir que mentía, pero era convincente. Solo que Bella nuevamente se tensó.

"Lo hice porque creí que eso alejaría a Bella de Edward. Pero él no es tan malo," aseguró, sin rastro de mueca en su rostro o veneno en su voz.

Miré a Bella asentir ausentemente, y sonreír.

Charlie lanzó una rápida mirada en mi dirección, en _sus_ ojos escepticismo.

Yo mantuve una cara limpia de emoción.

Luego volvió su atención a Jacob.

"Además, extraño a mi amiga," eso era una afirmación, en su voz el rastro de un anhelo.

Después de varios minutos de pensarlo, darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, Charlie aceptó, con unas cuantas condiciones, que no eran muy malas.

Así que ahora, Bella, Jacob y yo nos hallábamos en el porche de la casa, despidiendo a Jacob.

"Eso salió bien," Bella agradeció. "Mejor de lo que esperaba."

"Sí, bueno," Jacob murmuró, nervioso de repente. "Es que necesito que conozcas a alguien. Por eso lo hice, también."

Bella frunció el ceño.

Yo alcé una ceja.

_Cállate, chupasangre_, sus pensamientos no eran una ofensa.

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó Bella curiosa.

Jacob asintió.

Bella alzó ambas cejas, esperando una respuesta. "¿A quién?"

Él suspiró, y su voz sonó más alegre al responder.

"Mi novia."

* * *

><p><strong>Y? Les gusto?<strong>

**Ya tengo el nombre decidido de la novia de Jacob, aunque no es muy seguro, pero es que se me ocurrio un chiste tipo burla que Bella haria en contra de ella, para mostrar que no le agrada mucho, asi que... vere si lo uso o no. No les quiero decir cual es, para que sea sorpresa.**

**Bueno, esperare sus reviews! =)**


	13. Adelanto Cap 12 y Sorpresa

**Hola chicas!**

**Puff, estoy tan apenada con todas ustedes, no tienen idea, pero la vida Universitaria no es lo que parece, consume más tiempo del que me gusta aceptar, pero tengo buenas noticias, el capítulo 12, como ven, ya casi esta completo, este solo es un adelanto, y el viernes salí de VACACIONES! Wii, al fin... así que pronto me pondré al día con ustedes.**

**Disfruten este adelanto, solo para que vean que no he abandonado esta historia.**

****DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío!****

* * *

><p>ADELANTO Cap. 12<p>

De un repente, todo se me venía encima.

Habían aun muchas cosas que arreglar para sentirme tranquilo, como deseaba.

Primero, debía asegurarme que Bella estuviera segura; y para eso necesitaba acabar con Victoria. Eso era relativamente fácil. Lo parecía más que convencer a Bella de casarse conmigo para cambiarla yo mismo y que los Volturi nos dejaran en paz.

Segundo, no me molestaría que Bella aceptara esperar un poco más d tiempo, ir a la Universidad, que tuviera todas las experiencias humanas posibles. Pero Bella era casi tan terca como yo. Eso no sería fácil de que aceptara, incluso que solo lo considerase.

Y por último, pero más reciente, su actitud de hoy.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ella, pero me afectaba más de lo que quería demostrar.

Jacob estaba feliz de haber encontrado a tan linda chica, según pensaba de ella. Incluso aliviado, había visto claramente como había confundido sus sentimientos de amistad con Bella, esa relación de hermanos, con algo más como el amor. Se había sentido atraído por ella, y eso lo había asustado, pero luego había conocido a la chica esa que lo tenía loco ahora.

No había podido ver mucho de eso en el corto tiempo en que pude ver algo dentro de su mente, pero eso me había sido suficiente.

Trataría de no recordar eso cada vez que lo viera, aunque tenía muy claro que sería algo difícil.

Resoplé en silencio. A mí alrededor, cercano al menos, no había más que so, silencio. A lo lejos, uno que otro pájaro cantaba su último canto, un búho por ahí ululaba tranquilamente, pero eso era todo.

Me concentré unos minutos en ese canto natural, limpiando mi mente de toda preocupación o ansiedad por el momento.

Volví a lado de Bella después de menos de cinco minutos. La encontré aun despierta, y un poco menos distraída. Aunque mientras avanzaban los minutos, no noté nada de su actitud anterior, para luego quedarse dormida bajo las notas de su nana.

Besé su frente, y me acomodé a su lado, listo para esperar que la noche pasara y brindara un muy merecido descanso a mí Bella.

"No," escuché a Bella murmurar una vez durante la noche. "agrada… mí Jacob, no."

Eso dolió.

Estaba muy seguro de que hablaba en sus sueños.

¿Por qué no le agradaba esta chica?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que sea suficiente, solo por unos días, chicas. Y les tengo una buena noticia, creo.<strong>

**¿Quiénes han leído la perspectiva de Edward en el cap. 20 de Eclipse, Compromiso?**

**Bueno, quienes ya lo leyeron me alegra, y espero que les haya gustado. Bueno, recibí algunos comentarios pidiendome que lo siguiera, para saber que pasó después de que Edward le pidiera formalmente matrimonio a Bella, cuando le devuelve el anillo, y todo eso, bueno esta pasando. He empezado a escribirlo, y este es un adelanto:**

_Sonaba como un tonto, repitiéndolo en mi mente, una y otra vez. Pero parecía un sueño, había pasado un tiempo – extremadamente largo para mí – tratando de convencerla de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio._

_Pero estaba contento con solo sostenerla en mis brazos._

_Miré el anillo en su mano de nuevo, y estiré la mía para rozar los diamantes que la adornaban ahora gentilmente._

_Bella suspiró alegremente, y otra sonrisa se esparció en mi rostro._

_"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó en un susurro, sin levantar su mirada a la mía._

_La sonrisa se borró de mi rostro inmediatamente._

_"No lo suficiente," le respondí, sabiendo a que se refería. No podía pretender que después de quince minutos quisiera que me devolviera el anillo que era ahora suyo._

_Una risilla salió de sus labios. "Solo preguntaba."_

_Sostuve a Bella para sentarme en la cama, y la arrastré conmigo, para que quedara en la misma posición._

_Y ahora sus ojos se encontraron con los míos._

_"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó, como si no supiera._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces? ¿Emocionadas porque por fin lo estoy escribiendo? ¡Yo sí!<strong>


	14. 12 MUCHO GUSTO

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Ahora si, finalmente les tengo el capitulo completo. Y paso de carrerita a actualizar, en mi casa no ha habido Internet por tres dias ahora, y lo termine el JUEVES, ayer lo transcribi y queria actualizar, pero vamos! fue un solo dia el que me atrase! :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto, y que me disculpen por mi falta de actualizacion, fue un mes, lo se. Pero lo bueno es que hay ciento y miles de historias en FanFiction para entretenerse mientras esperas por una a que actualicen, eso hago al menos yo!**

****DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes e historia que reconozcan de Crepusculo son obra de Stephenie Meyer, lo demás es mío**!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12. Mucho gusto<p>

Las comisuras de mis labios se estiraron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver la alegría en Jacob al pensar en la chica que ahora protagonizaba sus pensamientos. Pero entonces Bella jadeó, como si la hubieran golpeado.

Mis ojos volvieron abruptamente hacia ella.

"¿Novia?" preguntó en un tono incrédulo, dejándome a mí sintiéndome de la misma forma al detectar algo de tristeza y coraje en su voz.

Arrugué la frente ligeramente.

Jacob no había sido consciente de los tonos de voz de Bella, perdido como estaba en recordar a la chica.

La sonrisa que había mostrado dos segundos antes se había borrado tan rápido como había aparecido.

Sentí el cuerpo de Bella tensarse a mí lado.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

No entendía para nada la reacción de Bella ante las noticias que Jacob le daba.

Y yo sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho antes de ser realmente consciente del porque de tal sensación. Pero estaba seguro que se relacionaba con el modo en que Bella había reaccionado.

"Si," Jacob asintió, para responder a la pregunta. "La conocí hace un mes," su tono alegría todavía.

Algo rápido.

Estaba seguro que Bella pensaba algo parecido a esa línea de pensamientos. Aunque no era como si Bella y yo hubiéramos pasado meses conociéndonos antes de "formalizar" lo que teníamos, simplemente sabía que estábamos _allí_, de forma natural.

"¿Un mes?" la voz de Bella sonó como ahogada.

Jacob asintió alegremente, sus ojos brillaban mientras veía pasar el rostro de la chiquilla en su mente.

Nos dijo lo que planeaba ya para el fin de semana, no quería que Charlie sintiera que nos aprovechábamos de que le había levantado el castigo saliendo en una noche de escuela, menos tan pronto.

Nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo.

Pronto lo vimos alejarse en su auto. Bella lo siguió con la mirada incluso un poco después de desaparecer en el camino oscuro.

El silencio reinaba de una forma rara. Solo unos cuantos pensamientos alrededor se escuchaban.

No pude soportar mucho tiempo más el silencio de Bella, tomé su mano y la giré hacia mí, tomando su rostro por la barbilla, con mí mano libre, para alzar su rostro y ver en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Bella?" murmuré suavemente, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

Pero en lugar de responder, sacudió su cabeza.

Suspiré muy ligeramente, para que Bella no notara mí expresión. No entendía en absoluto su actitud.

"Vayamos adentro," dijo Bella de repente.

Al darse vuelta, la detuve. Ella no podía contra mí fuerza, así que ni siquiera se esforzó.

"¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?"

Gruñó, y cerró sus ojos, mi única vía de acceso a sus pensamientos, aunque pronto los abrió de nuevo.

Suspiró profundamente. "Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa."

Oh, entonces sí había sido por lo de Jacob y esa chica que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos ahora.

Fruncí los labios.

Estaba seguro de que había más que la afectaba, que el solo que Jacob tuviera una novia, y eso la hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Pero no estaba seguro de querer indagar.

"Bien," asentí, ese sentimiento me atormentaba un poco, rogándome que no insistiera.

Los dos entramos, y Charlie no estaba de muy buen humor. Porque aunque había accedido a levantarle el castigo a Bella, no significaba que le agradara la idea.

Así que pensé que pasar un rato bajo su mirada sería de ayuda. Dejarlo que viera que nos tomábamos en serio sus condiciones y que respetaríamos algo de lo que él quería, como "cuidarnos" y que me fuera a una respectiva hora, que no tardaba en llegar.

Bella sostuvo mi mano, algo fuerte, mientras veía a la televisión, aun cuando sabía que no la estaba viendo en realidad.

Me sentía un poco confundido hacia su conducta, y no lograba entenderla del todo. No veía nada de malo en que Jacob tuviera una novia, no como para que Bella se hallara en este estado.

Pase la siguiente hora entre observando a Bella y tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos; mientras que compartía uno que otro seco comentario con Charlie respecto al juego de Beisbol que veía, cuando sentía el silencio demasiado tenso. Él también se preguntaba que pasaba con su silenciosa hija.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me estaba levantando para irme a casa, Charlie levantándose después que yo.

"Buenas noches, Charlie," le dije después de anunciar que ya era hora de partir.

Bella reaccionó entonces, y se puso de pie.

Charlie volvió a acomodarse en su sillón reclinable, dándome unas "Buenas noches" también.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó Bella.

La miré confundido. "Es hora, Bella," le recordé.

Su frente se arrugó. "Te acompaño a la puerta."

Asentí, y tomé su mano para salir de su casa. Aun parecía algo ausente y distraída.

Sus ojos se volvieron a mí rostro al salir al porche. "¿Volverás más tarde?"

"Si tú quieres."

Mi voz sonó algo insegura al responderle. Pero estaba actuando algo raro, y su pregunta no era la habitual seña de despedida.

Siempre volvía.

Ella asintió. "Te veo en un rato, entonces."

Conduje a casa sintiéndome raro después de tan extraño momento. Necesitaba un momento solo con mí cabeza y mis pensamientos, sin interrupción alguna de nadie más.

Dejé el Volvo en el frente de la casa, sin molestarme en meterlo en la cochera y salí corriendo al prado.

Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad a ningún miembro de mí familia en salir o decirme nada, ni en sus mentes.

Rápidamente llegué al prado, que estaba casi en su esplendor. Aunque me faltaba la compañía de mí Bella para apreciarlo por completo. Aun así, me brindaba un momento de tranquilidad y silencio mental para mí mismo, algo que de verdad necesitaba.

De un repente, todo se me venía encima.

Habían aun muchas cosas que arreglar para sentirme tranquilo, como deseaba.

Primero, debía asegurarme que Bella estuviera segura; y para eso necesitaba acabar con Victoria. Eso era relativamente fácil. Lo parecía más que convencer a Bella de casarse conmigo para cambiarla yo mismo y que los Volturi nos dejaran en paz.

Segundo, no me molestaría que Bella aceptara esperar un poco más d tiempo, ir a la Universidad, que tuviera todas las experiencias humanas posibles. Pero Bella era casi tan terca como yo. Eso no sería fácil de que aceptara, incluso que solo lo considerase.

Y por último, pero más reciente, su actitud de hoy.

Trataba de no pensar mucho en ella, pero me afectaba más de lo que quería demostrar.

Jacob estaba feliz de haber encontrado a tan linda chica, según pensaba de ella. Incluso aliviado, había visto claramente como había confundido sus sentimientos de amistad con Bella, esa relación de hermanos, con algo más como el amor. Se había sentido atraído por ella, y eso lo había asustado, pero luego había conocido a la chica esa que lo tenía loco ahora.

No había podido ver mucho de eso en el corto tiempo en que pude ver algo dentro de su mente, pero eso me había sido suficiente.

Trataría de no recordar eso cada vez que lo viera, aunque tenía muy claro que sería algo difícil.

Resoplé en silencio. A mí alrededor, cercano al menos, no había más que so, silencio. A lo lejos, uno que otro pájaro cantaba su último canto, un búho por ahí ululaba tranquilamente, pero eso era todo.

Me concentré unos minutos en ese canto natural, limpiando mi mente de toda preocupación o ansiedad por el momento.

Volví a lado de Bella después de menos de cinco minutos. La encontré aun despierta, y un poco menos distraída. Aunque mientras avanzaban los minutos, no noté nada de su actitud anterior, para luego quedarse dormida bajo las notas de su nana.

Besé su frente, y me acomodé a su lado, listo para esperar que la noche pasara y brindara un muy merecido descanso a mí Bella.

"No," escuché a Bella murmurar una vez durante la noche. "agrada… mí Jacob, no."

Eso dolió.

Estaba muy seguro de que hablaba en sus sueños.

¿Por qué no le agradaba esta chica?

…

Fui a casa a cambiarme y refrescarme después de que Charlie se había ido y había dejado a Bella preparándose para la escuela, también.

Alice había decidido acompañarme.

"¿Has visto algo?"

Ella solamente sacudió la cabeza. _Nada, lo siento._

Suspiré. "¿Seattle?"

"Empeorando," me contestó Alice. "Las muertes siguen aumentado, y los Volturi probablemente intervendrán, aunque es muy pronto todavía."

"Seguiremos vigilando, entonces."

Asintió.

Le había comentado muy brevemente que había pasado con Bella y Jacob, mientras conducíamos de regreso a casa de Bella, y Alice no estaba muy feliz. Había sabido que algo así había pasado; bueno, solo que Jacob, seguramente, nos había dado una visita, aunque nunca imaginó que pasaría algo como lo que le conté.

Me giré a ella al llegar, sin apagar el motor. "Cálmate, Alice."

Fue más una exigencia que una petición, así que Alice me contestó con un fruncido de su frente, trepando al asiento trasero.

Bella salió en los próximos treinta segundos, e igual lucia su frente ligeramente arrugada al salir de su casa, la cual se esfumó al ver mí rostro cuando cerró tras ella la puerta del Volvo.

Me sonrió, y apenas dedicándole una mirada a Alice, la saludó.

Salimos a la escuela, y muy pronto, demasiado para mi gusto, estaba acabando nuestro tiempo allí. Alice ya parecía de mejor humor, o menos molesta con Bella para ser su persona normal.

"Te veré luego, Bella," Alice canturreo mientras bajaba del Volvo y desaparecía en el bosque.

Bella resopló.

Giré hacia ella y levanté una ceja. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Por favor, Edward!" exclamó Bella en tono indignado. "Tú debes saber porque Alice actuó tan rara conmigo esta mañana."

Suspiré. "Ya sabes cómo es Alice."

Estaba seguro que no la había convencido pero no insistió. Aun así, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, e hizo un adorable puchero, al que no me pude resistir.

Me incliné hacia ella tan rápido, que ni tuvo tiempo de parpadear, besando sus labios para que desapareciera esa expresión de enfado en su rostro.

Pero al volver a mí lugar, finalmente notó lo que hice, y otro puchero tomó su lugar.

Reí, y me incliné hacia ella una vez más. Porque ella no era la única que lo quería.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, descansando mí mano libre en su atractivo cuello, sintiendo y no solo escuchando, su pulso y la sangre corriendo frenéticamente por sus venas.

Sus manos se enterraron en mí cabello, jaloneando solo un poco al mismo ritmo que me besaba con más pasión.

Y no me iba a quejar.

No me permitía muy seguido besarla, aun cuando antes siquiera de separarme de ella, ya deseaba unir sus suaves y cálidos labios a los míos con tantas ansias como Bella parecía desearlo.

Así que me permití besarla un momento más largo que lo usual en mí.

Sus brazos buscando apoyarse en mí cuello, mientras su respiración se volvía laboriosa, y su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Me alejé de ella, y reí entre dientes al oírla gruñir de frustración.

"Llegaras tarde a trabajar, recuerdas?" le pregunté suavemente, golpeando una vez e igual de suave y ligeramente, como si fuera una pluma en lugar de mí dedo, la punta de su nariz.

"¿Qué rayos?" murmuró, acercándose a mí de nuevo.

La detuve, y le di un rápido beso. "Tienes que ir. No queremos que Charlie te castigue de nuevo."

Bella entre suspiró, y gruñó. "Bien."

De nuevo, reí entre dientes, y encendí el Volvo para dirigirme a la tienda de los Newton.

"Te veo en unas cuantas horas," Bella se despidió, como si fuera a una tortura. Lo cual para ella quizá, lo era. Y siendo honesto, para mí, también.

Manejé de regreso a casa, y me encontré con que Carlisle estaba en casa.

No me molesté en meter el Volvo a la cochera; algo que se estaba volviendo una costumbre. Esme no estaría nada feliz seguramente.

Carlisle estaba viendo las noticias en el canal de CNN.

Lo saludé, y él levantó la mirada. "Hola, hijo."

"¿Qué sucede?"

Rápidamente, notó mi ansiedad.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Ahora estoy del todo seguro que es un neófito el que esta causando ese desastre en Seattle. ¿Qué mas sino?"

Asentí. "He pensado en ir a investigar yo mismo."

_¿Qué?_ Había una nota de pánico en su mente.

"Solo para estar seguros de que esta pasando," le aclaré antes que hiciera conclusiones incorrectas.

Su expresión se calmó, pero no sus pensamientos.

"Edward, ¿sabes que pasara si haces eso?"

Sí, bueno, no había pensado en esa parte. Y odiaba aceptar que tuviera la razón.

"Los Volturi creerán que estuviste involucrado," me dijo, aun cuando ya lo había visto en su mente. "Y vendrán sin dudar a Forks, a Bella.

Arrugué la frente.

"Sé que estarías más tranquilo si supiéramos con seguridad que pasa, pero es peligroso."

"No me importa, yo-"

"Edward, hijo, piensa en Bella."

Esa era mí fuerza, pensar en ella, pero lo era tanto como mí debilidad. Algo que usaban en mí contra.

Después de eso, fui por una caza rápida, apenas unos dos kilómetros dentro del bosque por un venado o dos. Después de todo, pronto saldríamos con Jacob y su novia. Me sentía extraño al pensar en algo así.

¡Quién lo diría!

Sentía algo fuera de lugar. Estaría conviviendo con una humana que no conocía en absoluto, y era una humana _normal_. Ella no tenía idea de que Jacob era un hombre lobo, y mucho menos que estaría tan cerca de un vampiro.

Me alegraba que Emmett no estuviera aquí; casi podía escuchar sus bromas, o incluso alguna apuesta tonta entre él y Jasper. Ni siquiera quería pensar en Rosalie.

Salí de mi recamara, para dirigirme a la puerta frontal, para al fin ir por mí Bella.

Al llegar a la tienda de los Newton, encontré a una Bella muy inquieta. Su labio inferior daba la impresión de que empezaría a sangrar con tanta presión por parte de sus dientes, y sus manos no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

"Detenlo," le pedí, liberando con mí dedo pulgar a su labio antes de que lo mordiera hasta sangrar.

Bella me miró tímidamente, y asintió. "Lo siento. Estoy algo nerviosa."

"Ya lo noté," murmuré, tratando de sonar calmado. "Pero apenas es lunes, por sino lo has notado," le recordé aun sonriendo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco. "Cierto."

La semana pasó rápido y sin más incidentes, Alice olvidó lo que había pasado y volvió a ser más agradable con Bella. Charlie nos tuvo cuidados y muy bien observados, y para distraerlo un poco, seguí trayendo solicitudes para la Universidad; aunque la primera en llenarse había sido para la Universidad de Alaska, tenía que mantener las apariencias y llenar "algunas" más.

Todo parecía normal, pero no era tan ingenuo como para creer que debíamos olvidarnos de Victoria, los Volturi y ese neófito causando estragos en Seattle. Pero, al parecer, por el momento, lo que tenía que preocuparme era la salida con Jacob y su novia. Bella aún no lucía muy emocionada.

Así que, para prepararme, fui a cazar con Emmett y Jasper el viernes. Había faltado a clases para poder volver con Bella en la noche; aún cuando me había asegurado que si no volvía, no había problema. Pero no me iba a arriesgar a que sus pesadillas volvieran, aún cuando al parecer ya había superado ese miedo; yo no.

"Vamos, hermano," Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Llevábamos toda la mañana cazando, y Emmett no parecía tener suficiente nunca.

Habíamos logrado encontrar dos osos, y un puma hasta ahora, y claro, muchos venados; a los cuales Emmett hacía cara de asco y bebía, de cualquier forma.

¡Era tan dramático!

Jasper rió entre dientes. No necesitábamos leer su mente ni sentir sus emociones para saber que quería.

_¿Qué?_

"¿De nuevo?" pregunté, una ceja alzada.

Emmett resopló. "No he tenido suficiente."

No pudo aguantarlo más, y Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada. "Nunca," fue todo lo que pudo decir entre más risas.

Finalmente decidimos andar, a ver si Emmett se encontraba con sus tan preciados osos; al menos uno.

Y entonces todos nos detuvimos de golpe.

¡No era eso...!

Emmett y Jasper voltearon a verme. Sabían muy bien que estaba pensando y la ira que sentía se reflejaba claramente en mí rostro.

Los escuché a lo lejos gritarme que me detuviera.

¡Ha! Como sí eso fuera a pasar.

Pero, claro, de inmediato los sentí corriendo tras de mí.

No intentaron detenerme.

Y corrimos, no por mucho tiempo antes d que el olor desapareciera.

¡Maldición!

Me detuve de repente, jalando mí caballo, frustrado.

Había estado _aquí_, tan cerca de mí alcance y se había evaporado sin problema alguno.

"¡¿Qué rayos?" gruñí.

"Edward, cálmate," Jasper me ordenó, pero no podía.

"Sí, Edward," Emmett lo apoyó, acercándose. "Tienes que calmarte."

"¿Calmarme?" gruñí, porque debían estar bromeando. "¡Victoria estuvo aquí! _¡Victoria!_"

"Lo sabemos," Jasper respondió. "Por eso mismo tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría."

_Algo no muy difícil de lograr_, Emmett trató de bromear. Como si este fuera momento de bromas.

"Cállate, Emmett," le dije, sin paciencia para sus sarcasmos.

Jasper ignoró lo que pasaba entre nosotros y siguió. "Sabias que esto podía pasar en cualquier momento, Edward," trató de razonar.

Lo sabía, pero eso no lo hacía mejor.

"Victoria," gruñí cuando la mencionó. "se fue. Ya no esta aquí."

Emmett torció los labios, serio por un momento, mientras pensaba en algo que había notado.

"Mhmm," murmuró, y Jasper volteó a verlo.

"¿Qué?"

Arrugué la frente. Emmett tenía razón.

De nuevo, sin darles oportunidad de detenerme, aún cuando quisieran, corrí de regreso a Bella. El sol apenas empezaba a querer esconderse. No podía ir a ella, pero sí asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Sabía que lo estaba, pero necesitaba escucharla, verla sana y salva.

La escuché antes de siquiera ver su casa, y al verla a través de la ventana de la cocina, solté un suspiro de alivio.

Ni siquiera tenía energía para molestarme con Alice por no haber visto. Bella estaba bien; y no me movería de mí lugar por ningún motivo. No quería correr ningún riesgo.

Regresé a su cuarto después de que Charlie empezara a roncar.

Me estaba debatiendo entre decirle a Bella lo que había pasado ya mismo o en la mañana, cuando no hubiera peligro de que la acecharan pesadillas.

Cuando Bella decidió notar mí lucha interna. "¿Qué te pasa, Edward?" preguntó, ya preocupada, tocando mí mejilla.

"Victoria volvió," dije, y luego Bella jadeo. La envolví en mis brazos. "Se fue antes de acercarse a Forks, amor. No te preocupes, no la dejaré que se acerque a ti. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

Besé su frente. Bella asintió. Luego besé sus mejillas. "Yo te protegeré."

Cuando se hubo calmado, respondió. "Lo se, pero..." la insté a seguir. "¿Alice no la vio?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Al parecer no."

Bella volvió a asentir, un poco de miedo aun visible en sus ojos marrones.

"Va a estar bien," le aseguré, acunándola en mis brazos y meciéndola en ellos gentilmente.

Se quedó dormida bajo el canto de su nana después de un rato; y afortunadamente, no tuvo pesadillas.

En la mañana estaba ansiosa y nerviosa mientras se arreglaba para nuestra pequeña salida con Jacob y su novia. Estresada, incluso. Para la hora en que debíamos salir, creí que se arrepentiría y me pediría que canceláramos. No lo hizo, pero estaba seguro que estuvo cerca, muy cerca de hacerlo.

Era sábado, así que Charlie no estaba. Lo cual era algo bueno.

Manejé hasta el borde, y al acercarnos, desaceleré.

¿Qué tal si era una trampa?

Bella apretó mi mano. "Solo conduce. Te diré a donde te dirijas."

"Bien," dije asintiendo.

Podía escuchar los pensamientos de cada persona de la pequeña reservación. En especial, de aquellos que veían el Volvo deslizarse por la calle hacia la casa de los Black. Los ignoré lo mejor que pude, más aún aquellos que eran hostiles.

Nos detuvimos frente a una pequeña casa; dentro podía escuchar las voces de Jacob y su padre, Billy, y claro, la de su novia.

A los alrededores se movían Sam y el resto de la manada. Eso no me impresionaba. Era de esperarse.

Bajé del Volvo y abrí la puerta de Bella, tomando su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Me dedicó una sonrisa serena y besó mi mejilla. Estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, tenso, y Bella lo notó.

"Esta bien, ¿vamos?"

Asentí, y la seguí.

Jacob respondió con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, después de que Bella tocara.

"Llegaron, pequeña," Jacob llamó a su novia.

Sus pensamientos apenas contenían su emoción por conocer a la mejor amiga de su novio.

Bella a mí lado se tensó.

"Que bueno que hayan venido," exclamó alegremente Jacob, al mismo tiempo que una jovencita diminuta, de facciones finas, un cabello largo y ondulado, oscuro como sus ojos y su piel, aparecía detrás de Jacob, con una sonrisa enorme. Casi brincaba de la emoción.

_¡Por fin!_ Pensaba felizmente.

"Claro," Bella dijo entre dientes.

Le sonreí a Jacob y dije. "Gracias por invitarnos."

Jacob volteo al sentir a la chica rodear su cintura.

"Pequeña, esta es Bella, mi mejor amiga," le presentó a Bella, apuntando en su dirección.

Bella no dijo nada, ni levantó su mano para responder al gesto de la chica; así que sonreí,, y sin ofrecerle mi mano, le dije. "Soy Edward, mucho gusto."

"Claro," murmuró la chica, volviéndose a mi. "Eres el novio de Bella. Mucho gusto."

Al mencionar a Bella, reaccionó. "Perdón, es un gusto," finalmente ofreció su mano y la chica la tomó sin pensar nada de su actitud de hace un momento. "Tu nombre es..."

La chica sonrió. "Oh sí, soy Leia."

* * *

><p><strong>Asi que, que les parecio el nombre que elegi?<strong>

**La razon por la cual elegi ese nombre en particular, sera "explicado" en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y apoyo :)  
><strong>


End file.
